Dança Da Noite Sem Luar
by GirlWithoutFace
Summary: E se os Titãs houvessem nascido na era Clássica? E tivessem que enfrentar suas diferenças dentro de um mundo completamente preconceituoso e violento? E, o único jeito de eles se unirem é tendo que enfrentar seus passados negros? Terror, assassinato, supernatural, romance, linguagem sexual, história e conforto. Raven, Jinx e Robin center. Capítulo 1 excluído.
1. Capítulo 1 - A Prisão

**Capitulo 2 – A Prisão**

No meio das areias do deserto localizado na região que hoje conhecemos como Oriente Médio, uma das regiões mais ricas em minérios de todo planeta, encontrava-se uma cidade que não precisará ser citada ao longo da história, pois sua aparição é breve, e, provavelmente, não existe mais para ser traçada ao longo do curso da história.

A maioria da população era de origem árabe, pequenos grupos distintos e nômades, que circulavam em torno da região. Estes habitantes haviam surgido destes pequenos grupos, pois quando viram que a região possuía um lago às proximidades e que a terra era fértil o suficiente para plantar comidas, esta população estabeleceu a nascimento desta cidadela.

Mesmo sendo uma jovem cidade, que, como citado anteriormente, não possuía um futuro histórico, seus habitante haviam desenvolvido o que se pode chamar hoje de uma sociedade bem estruturada, a medida do possível, pelo menos. Lá, havia um conjunto de regras naturais, isto é, não escritas; e um representante estabelecido pelo povo, ou talvez por este ser o nômade mais rico a chegar na região. Em torno dos ensolarados dias, a população, podia-se dizer, vivia em plena harmonia. Não havia uma alta taxa de crimes, já que a maioria dos criminosos eram estrangeiros, e por causa disso, suas rigorosas leis, que, depois de muitos anos foram chamadas pelos historiadores da lei Dente por Dente, era ali aplicada.

Muitos viajantes apareciam para conhecer a cidade, ou, pelo menos estavam de passagem em busca de uma das mais preciosas gemas de todo deserto, a cidade vizinha, um dos principais paraísos religiosos da região, e, muitas vezes curiosos e interessados atravessavam as dunas de areia durante dias para chegar à cidade.

Portanto, pode-se concluir, sábio leitor, que esta cidade era, o que poderíamos reconhecer como próspera.

Porém, dentro das entranhas da história tranquila desta cidadela, havia algo que intrigava os habitantes da pequena comunidade, a ocorrência de um crime dentro da mesma.

Há alguns dias, uma jovem moça de características notáveis havia chegado perto da região. Até aí, tudo bem para a jovem cidade hospedeira, o que mais ajudaria esta do que o recebimento de novas visitas? Porém, esta curiosa mulher havia sido encontrada junto de dois corpos de homens mortos, na mesma noite em que ela havia chegado na cidadela. Os moradores, obviamente, ficaram intrigados, quando constataram o fato, porém, nada poderia ser provado, pois, junto a moça não se encontrara marcas de sangue. Ademais, para não causar qualquer transtorno, o representante legal da cidade havia decretado que a jovem moça seria presa, até que pudessem comprovar sua culpa na morte dois habitantes de sua cidade. Portanto, a partir daí, não se havia tido paz naquela cidadela. O pequeno posto de guardas que a mesma possuía estava todos preocupados em como constatar a culpa da estranha mulher.

Então, a mulher permanecera trancada naquela cela por alguns dias, até receber sua sentença, ou arranjar um modo de sair da mesma. Depois dos mesmos, a vida tornara-se entediante dentro da mesma. Não havia nada para fazer, e ainda por cima aqueles bastardos estavam atrapalhando sua viagem, uma pequena voz no fundo de sua cabeça dizia que isto não poderia ser perdoado, mas ela ignorou-a.

Parou para olhar pela janela, e ver como o movimento da cidadela se encontrava. Nada de especial a mesma tinha. Apenas a velha praça central do município à sua frente, onde se encontravam cadeiras e uma forca bem no centro. Fora isso, apenas os velhos guardas ainda tentando brincar de serem inspetores ou algo parecido, e tentando arranjar qualquer prova evidente de que ela era culpada.

Ela não era culpada, tinha acabado de chegar na cidade! Sim, na verdade chegara de manhã, antes que o Sol tocasse o chão. Depois disso apenas havia arranjado uma pequena estalagem para ficar durante a noite, mas quando esta finalmente chegou, ela, perdida em pensamentos, não conseguiu dormir, e saiu para dar uma volta. Uma das grandes manias que havia desenvolvido vivendo sozinha foi sempre andar pelos becos, já que muitas vezes, mulheres andando sozinhas pela rua era o estereótipo para prostitutas. Quando finalmente entrou em um beco, sem qualquer receio pelo fato de estar escuro, ouviu a briga de dois homens, provavelmente nativos da cidade, já que estes se comunicavam na mesma língua, porém, não entedia sobre o que falavam. Logo, permaneceu escondida na penumbra do beco. Porém, começou a ouvir que os indivíduos tinham sacado suas espadas, e começaram uma batalha. Quando finalmente o barulho cessou, ela se aproximou, com o pensamento que os homens haviam se afastado, mesmo que ela não ouvira os passos. Porém, quando viu os dois corpos esparramados sobre o chão, tentou usar seus poderes de cura rapidamente sobre eles, mas já era tarde. Ambos haviam se matado, algo raro de ocorrer em um duelo. Infelizmente, aparentemente, não foi apenas ela que notou o barulho. Outros homens chegaram, e ao vê-la junto dos corpos começou a chamá-la de assassina.

Pelo desencadear dos fatos, sua adaga e seu cavalo haviam sidos retirados dela. Tudo o que havia sobrado eram as roupas em seus corpos.

Inclinou sua cabeça em uma das paredes de pedra da sala úmida, deixando seus fios de cabelos violetas tamparem uma boa parte de sua face, e deu um forte suspiro para aliviar a tensão. Não havia sido a pior coisa que ela havia passado, mas isso também não podia ser citada como uma das melhores. O pior de tudo é que ela se encontrava em um território desconhecido, muito longe do que podia chamar de casa. Ela era de origem nórdica, a terra das feiticeiras e bruxas, porém, por uma boa parte de sua vida viveu em uma península localizada na região da Ásia, a qual hoje conhecer-se como Japão.

Muitos costumes havia herdado destes doze anos presentes em na região asiática, como por exemplo a higiene pessoal, algo não praticado muito por esta região, pelo o que tinha constatado; e, também, beber bebidas leves como o chá. Porém, não foram apenas hábitos culturais ou culinários que ela havia desenvolvido da região, a arte da guerra também era uma dela.

Mesmo tendo sido criada em um mosteiro, onde havia aprendido toda sua educação religiosa, ela havia aprendido muitas das técnicas ensinadas por samurais e artistas marciais. Mesmo que era algo proibido para as mulheres neste período histórico. Nunca realmente tinha sido ensinada por qualquer um deste indivíduos, na verdade havia aprendido assistindo os mesmos dando aulas para seus discípulos. Parece que os genes de seu pai sempre havia dado um modo de se sobressair sobre seu lado humano. Sim, não poderia nem ser considerada humana, era apenas uma mestiça suja.

Tudo havia começado no Norte Europeu, sim, onde havia sido comentado que ela tinha sido criada. Lá, era muito comum existirem tribos de bruxas ou feiticeiras, sendo que, como os preconceituosos diziam, as primeiras era conhecida por ser, muitas vezes, adoradoras do demônio. Um dia uma das bruxas havia previsto que Trigon, o Terrível, havia enviado um chamado à ela, dizendo que tinha chegado a hora de ele ter um individuo com seu sangue andando por esta dimensão, e que este seria a porta para trazê-lo para a mesma. A bruxa, sendo adoradora do demônio, não discordou, e enviou o comunicado para suas irmãs.

Na primeira Lua Cheia do próximo mês, tudo havia sido preparado. No meio da floresta temperada, encontrava-se uma grande mesa de pedra, utilizado pelas bruxas nórdicas para realizar encantamentos e sacrifícios. Em volta dela, as mulheres vestidas com túnicas negras realizavam uma dança ritualística, seguindo o ritmos dos tambores, tocados pelas bruxas de vestimenta roxa. Aquela seria a noite em que Trigon enviaria o sinal de quem seria a escolhida para ser a esposa que daria a luz ao seu primogênito.

Foi naquele instante em que um homem com uma túnica preta, detalhado com bordados vermelhos, representante direto do Culto de Sangue, reconhecido pelo pseudônimo Irmão de Sangue, surgiu. Este trazia junto consigo uma mulher de estranhos cabelos e olhos roxos, uma genética rara, que com a passar dos anos, desapareceu do mundo dos homens. Quando as irmãs haviam visto o semblante da mulher, havia, concluído, com certeza era o noiva que traria o herdeiro de Trigon neste mundo.

A mulher cujo nome era Arella, também era de origem nórdica, e também era seguidora da culto de sangue, já que este havia lhe dito que, com toda certeza, orando para seus "deuses" ela encontraria o homem que sempre sonhara. E, quando Irmão Sangue havia lhe dito que suas preces haviam sido ouvidos, ela não hesitou, e foi com ele realizar o ritual. Debaixo da túnica ela encontrava-se completamente nua, pois já havia sido que o homem iria primeiramente unir a relação entre ambos para toda eternidade.

Irmão Sangue finalmente havia soltado seu braço, naquele momento, iria acontecer tudo o que sempre tinha sonhado para ela. Ela iria finalmente se casar, o santo culto de sangue era a única religião que valia a pena para ela, a única que havia realizado todos seus sonhos. Naquele momento sorriu, um sorriso inocente e orgulhoso, algo que nunca mais seria visto naquela bela face.

Começou a caminhar no meio de suas irmãs. A música havia cessado agora o que mais importava era o ritual em si. Quando ela finalmente chegou à tábua de pedra, a maga mestra retirou seu mato, deixando-a completamente despida, e deu-lhe uma adaga. Esta seria utilizada no meio do ritual de acasalamento, onde os amantes iam ter que se alimentar do sangue um do outro. Mesmo com estas condições, Arella sorriu, ia finalmente encontrar o homem amado que buscara durante tantos anos.

Depois de recitar os ritos sagrados para que iniciasse finalmente o ritual, as mulheres encapuzadas começaram a se afastar, de frente ao altar, já que virar as costas à ele era considerado um pecado fatal. Andaram um pouco mais, até sumirem dentro da mata da floresta, onde deviam esperar que Trigon finalmente consumasse o corpo da ingênua e bela mulher. Elas não podiam olhar qualquer parte do ritual, agora, a vinda do primogênito de Trigon à Terra dependia de Arella, já não estava mais em suas mãos. Apenas esperavam que a mulher de cabelos roxos não as desapontasse, pois teriam que preparar outro ritual, algo cansativo de se realizar.

O silencio invadia a floresta. Arella, então, se deitou sobre a mesa de pedra, nua, assim como suas irmãs haviam lhe dito. Porém, minutos foram se passando, e ninguém aparecia. Logo, a ar começou a ser coberto com uma névoa espessa, fria e escura. Nada podia se ver. Nada podia se sentir. Pela primeira vez da noite, a mulher teve medo. E se não fosse aquilo o que ela imaginara ser? Não houve mais tempo para pensar. Tudo já havia sido consumado. Não havia tempo para recuar, afinal, nunca se pode voltar atrás quem faz um pacto com o demônio.

Finalmente passos foram escutados. Passos extremamente leves, algo que a filha de Trigon herdaria do mesmo mais tarde. Um passo de cada vez, com um tempo rigorosamente cronometrado. Se Arella tivesse parado para pensar, teria notado que não eram passos humanos. Nenhum homem na face da Terra tem a capacidade de andar vagarosamente estando despido e excitado. Ela teria notado que o homem que se aproximava não sentia excitação, mas sim apenas o prazer de destruir os sonhos de mais uma mulher. Os passos se aproximavam, e aos poucos ela pode ver a forma do homem. Ele tinha cerca de um metro e oitenta de altura, e pesava cerca de 80 quilos. Sua forma magra possuía uma estranha musculatura definida, o que, para um homem desse porte, era absolutamente estanho. Ele possuía cabelos encaracolados e curtos, com cerca de sete centímetros cada fio. No meio do ritual, Arella iria ver que a textura de seus cachos eram ruivas. Seus olhos eram de um azul extremamente claro, o qual só poderia ser notado se os visse de perto. Seu rosto estranhamente angelical, realizando um harmonioso equilíbrio com o corpo magro.

Arella, quando viu o homem próximo a ela, começou a arder de excitação. Ela, naquele momento, sabia, que era com aquele estranho homem que iria viver o resto de sua vida. Logo ele se aproximou, e subiu na mesa de pedra junto a ela. Eles trocaram seus olhares por um instante. Os dela repletos de paixão. Os dele repletos de frieza. Porém, estranhamente, ela queria dormir com aquele rapaz que nem conhecia. E, logo o ritual foi iniciado.

Ele começou colocando suas mãos magras com dedos longos sobre os seios da mulher abaixo dele, virando-as em sentido circular, o que fez a jovem gritar de prazer. Ela, neste momento, foi infectada por uma doze de luxuria, e o que havia sido planejado, tornava-se espontâneo. Ela pegou a adaga que lhe fora dada, e cortou sua mão direita com a lamina extremamente afiada, e quando seu sangue começou a ser derramado, o homem de prazer repulsivo começou a bebê-lo de forma desesperada, e sua forma começou a mudar. Seus belos cabelos ruivos começaram a crescer e branquear. Seus olhos azuis gélidos duplicaram para quatro grandes orbes amarelos, sem qualquer íris ou pupila. Sua pele tornava-se vermelha. Sua musculatura se tornava definida e selvagem. Em suas talentosas mãos magras surgiam garras negras enormes e afiadas. Chifres idênticos aos de um veado, porém negros, cresceram em sua testa. E, por ultimo, seus pés tornavam-se grandes cascos, como de um cavalo.

A delicada mulher tentou gritar, mas era tarde, o demônio já havia começado a realizar seu ritual. Bruscamente ele arranhara suas costas, derramando mais do sangue da mulher, e bebia-o como vinho. Forçou-a a deitar, e com seus enormes dentes brancos e afiados mordia seus seios. Quando aproximou-se de sua cabeça, e os estanhos orbes amarelos olhavam para os as orbitas roxas da mulher, uma onda de temor invadiu a mesma. Não havia mais retorno. Ela daria a luz a filha de um Lorde Demônio. Cansada de tentar lutar contra o ser de força sobrenatural, abriu suas pernas, e deu permissão para que o direito do monstro consumar o que iria ser feito. Logo, que notou isso, o demônio colocou seu enorme órgão peniano ereto no na vagina da mulher virgem. Neste momento, lágrimas começaram a se formar involuntariamente nos olhos da mulher. Não sabia se isso por causa da dor que sentia neste momento, ou da traição que recebera de suas irmãs.

O Lorde Demônio, ficou horas brincando com seu novo brinquedo. Fez sexo com a mulher de todos modos que queria. Não a respeitou por um só momento. A mulher já se encontrava atordoada quando ele finalmente parou. Logo ele levantou a figura abobalhada, e deu-lhe a ultima ordem da noite, cortando seu pescoço com mesma lâmina que ela havia usado horas atrás, deixando cair um grosso e negro liquido, seu sangue demoníaco, e disse: "Beba", o que ela obedeceu fielmente. Permaneceu alguns minutos bebendo do sangue de seu Senhor com repudio do ato grotesco, mas logo os instintos de sua hospedeira falaram mais alto, fazendo-a perder, definitivamente, toda sua humanidade em uma só noite, humanidade que apenas recobraria quando o fruto do estupro de Trigon, Ravena, nascesse. Sugou o sangue do Lorde Demoníaco como se esse fosse a Ambrosia dos Deuses. E, logo que tudo havia acabado, e, logo a sua frente se encontrava o rapaz de olhar gélido de horas atrás, o homem apenas se levantou, sem dizer qualquer palavra, e sumiu na espessa névoa. E, a única coisa que a mulher pode fazer foi chorar, e depois desmaiar por falta de sangue.

Quando finalmente acordou, recebeu uma noticia que não lhe deixou qualquer impacto: estava grávida do seu amante de uma noite. Nasceria de seu ventre um individuo aparentemente inocente, porém perigoso. Nasceria dela um ser que não era nem humano, nem demônio. Um mestiço. Um meio demônio nojento, que, quando crescesse, apareceria durante a penumbra da noite para destruir sonhos de mulheres inocentes e virgem. Daria a luz a um destruidor de sonhos, que fez com que todos os hábitos de sua mãe mudasse durante sua formação em seu ventre. Foram longos e exatos nove meses comendo sugando sangue de suas irmãs. Foram exatos nove meses da pior gestação que uma mulher poderia ter em sua vida. As dores eram constantes. A mulher, a cada mês que se passava, se tornava mais pálida. Era como que aquele monstro que crescia em seu ventre sugasse o aroma de sua alma, e a carne em seu corpo. Era, na verdade, uma nova força neste monstro que surgia.

Quando finalmente havia chegado a hora do ser sobrenatural que vivia em seu útero nascer, Arella realmente passou muito mala. Começou a sentir contrações terríveis, e logo fora levada para a líder da tribo, quem iria ser sua parteira. A primeira coisa que fizeram foi colocar uma toalha em sua boca, para ter certeza que ela não destruiria nenhum de seus dentes enquanto tentavam retirar o herdeiro de Trigon de seu útero. Retiraram suas calça, deixando sua região venérea completamente exposta, o que na hora lembrou-a do momento em que este monstruoso ser fora fecundado. Dava para ver a vagina alargada, era a hora do filho de Trigon nascer.

Enquanto a mulher dava o sinal a futura mãe, esta fazia o possível para expulsar o seu incomodo de nove meses. A mulher com o pano na boca agonizava de dor, enquanto a outra mulher gritava para ela continuar forçando a saída do bebê. A cabeça começou a aparecer, logo atrás o corpo. Ao todo foram cerca de uma hora de trabalho de parto, mas felizmente, para Trigon e seus seguidores, o bebê havia nascido saudável. Porém, de sua mãe não se podia dizer o mesmo, logo após o nascimento de seu filho, ela acabou vindo a desmaiar de cansaço, sem poder ver o fruto maldito que nascera de seu ventre. Logo após esse fato, foi confirmado pela parteira que era uma menina, cujo nome seria definido quando a mãe acordasse.

Quando Arella finalmente acordou, tudo não parecia ser nada mais que um sonho ruim. Ela vendo Trigon estuprando-a em sua mente, enquanto ela realizava o parto da criança maldita. Porém, quando ela ouviu um choro de bebê vindo de um berço improvisado ao lado dela, ela teve certeza que tudo aquilo havia sido real. Mesmo com todo esforço que tinha realizado para parir a criança de meio sangue, ela conseguiu alcançar o bebê para retirar todas as dúvidas que haviam lhe perseguido durante toda sua gestação. Aproximou-se do berço. Suas mãos tremiam com o pavor que tinha de ver a sua criança com os olhos malditos de Trigon. Para sua surpresa, não havia nada lá, apenas uma delicada menina com características completamente humana. Neste momento até parou para se perguntar se aquela noite com Trigon não havia sido mais nada que um pesadelo, porém, não poderia ser, era tudo tão real. Será que realmente havia sido um humano depois de tudo? Mas, e as sua feridas? Foram projetas pelos cortes da afiada adaga, ou de garras de um ser grotesco? Tudo aquilo realmente havia sido um fruto de sua imaginação?

Suas dúvidas foram retiradas quando apareceu a parteira da noite passada logo atrás dela. A velha mulher possuía cerca de sessenta anos de idade, anos que poderiam ser facilmente demonstrados pela pele enrugada. Seus olhos com as pálpebras caídas por causa da idade eram de um cinza pálido e sábio. Seus cabelos lisos eram longo, e completamente brancos. Seu corpo encurvado chegava a cerca de um metro e cinquenta e oito centímetros de comprimento. Mesmo com o sedentarismo que levava com uma vida sobre um bengala feita de madeira, nunca perdera sua forma, já que a dieta da comunidade era restrita a peixes e algumas frutas. A mulher não possuía apenas olhos sábios, esses também podiam demonstrar experiência no fundo deles. Várias vezes havia tentado procriar um fruto de Trigon, muitas vezes havia falhado. A maior parte de seus experimentos nascia com um corpo completamente disforme, o qual levava as crianças à morte e as mães a loucura. Porém, essa menina havia sido uma exceção, tudo nela era idêntico à sua mãe, ela era praticamente humana, não que isso fizesse dela menos poderosa, já que de longe a ancião podia sentir a alma da criança, e, nela havia completas trevas. Aproximou-se da mãe da criança, Arella, e elogiou-a, dizendo que nunca fora capaz de ver um meio demônio tão perfeito em sua vida. A mulher de cabelos roxos olhou para a criança espantada, aquilo tudo realmente tinha acontecido!

Quando a ancião tinha ido embora, a mulher permaneceu lá, imóvel como um estatua. Aquela criatura que estava na sua frente era realmente obra de seu acasalamento com um demônio? Não poderia ser! Ela era perfeita. A única coisa que poderia ser vista como estranho era a coloração da pele da criança. A cor de um cadáver. Sua pele era de uma estranha coloração cinza pálido. Se ela não estivesse se mexendo, teria retirado a conclusão que esta se encontrava morta. Um ser que nasceu pela união de sangue de seus pais. Um ser que nasceu com a aparência mórbida. Um ser que no futuro, durante seus acasalamentos, beberia compulsivamente o sangue de sua vitima, até a última gota. Um hospedeiro. Um monstro. Neste momento, o nome da criança havia lhe vindo na cabeça. Ravena. Significava corvo. Estes eram seres que viviam perambulando em busca de sua desgraça, para comer sua carne. Ravena, aquela que havia nascido de um elo de sangue, da morte de espírito de sua mãe e destinada a matar todos aqueles ao seu redor. Seu nome seria Ravena.

Na próxima noite de lua cheia, quando Ravena completava exato um mês de vida. A tribo se uniu no meio da floresta para celebrar, finalmente, o nascimento da menina. E, enquanto todos estavam preocupados com os arranjos da mesma, Arella segurava sua criança nos braços, pensando em seu próximo movimento. Neste um mês havia desenvolvido amor pela mesma, e não desejava vê-la partir. Porém, que educação ela poderia dar àquela garota? Ensinaria a mesma a ser uma bruxa, como ela? Vivendo perambulando entre diferentes florestas, e vendo-se com filha de um demônio, a qual poderia fazer o que quiser? Não, não era isso que queria. Ravena tinha que viver longe destas bruxas loucas. Ela ia ter uma infância normal, com alguém que pudesse fazê-la uma pessoa melhor. Olhou profundamente nos olhos azuis escuros da menina. Ela, com toda certeza, seria uma mulher muita bonita, quando crescesse. Tinha que dar um jeito dessa ser uma pessoa melhor enquanto tivesse tempo.

Quando ainda estudava as culturas místicas e obscuras da bruxaria, havia ouvido falar de uma velha mulher que já fora bruxa em um momento em sua vida, porém, agora vivia distante, na Ásia, com exatidão. Ela sempre havia sido conhecida como uma maga boa, talvez ela acolhesse sua criança. Tinha que tentar. Naquela mesma noite saiu da Floresta Negra, para sempre. Atravessou todo tipo de cultura, povos e climas, até chegar ao Japão, onde havia, finalmente encontrado Azar. Havia se passado um ano desde de sua saída repentina da região nórdica europeia. Havia sido muito complicado conseguir uma audiência com a anciã lendária. Todos na cidade adoravam Azar, ela era uma espécie de deusa para os mesmos. Essa província de que falamos também já não mais existe, tendo desaparecido com a grande guerra entre os senhores feudais muito tempo depois, porém, não era muito diferente do que se conhece hoje sobre a antiga cultura japonesa. O povo da região era extremamente paciente e gentil, de tal modo que, para alguns povos, isso chegava a ser assustador. Algo que realmente foi para Arella. Esperava que, como muitas regiões em que havia passado, que seria mal vista ou expulsa, porém, estranhamente, a influencia de Azar era tão forte sobre esse povo que fazia com que ele nunca rejeitasse qualquer estrangeiro, sendo ele aliado ou inimigo.

Azar, escutando a história que Arella tinha vindo lhe contar, aceitou ficar com a criança de origem demoníaca, desde que a mulher prometesse que nunca mais a tratasse com própria filha. O motivo disso era que Azar era mestra de vários outros alunos, os quais, na verdade eram órfãos. Ravena não poderia continuar tendo uma mãe de ficasse lá com Azar, era uma espécie de lei de equidade. Mesmo que depois esse pós foi se tornar uma necessidade, quando Azar descobriu que as habilidades de Ravena eram ligadas as suas emoções. A mãe, vindo de longe, não possuía outra opção senão aceitar a oferta concedida pela antiga bruxa à sua frente. Aceitou. Deu o ultimo beijo de despedida em sua filha, e foi embora. Após tudo isso, nem mesmo as bruxas, nem mesmo o culto de Azar veriam a mulher novamente.

Os anos se passaram, e Ravena cresceu. Nada em sua aparência era derivado de seu pai. Seus cabelos e olhos eram da mesma coloração de sua mãe, roxo-escuros. Sua pele continuava sendo composta de um estranho cinza pálido mórbido, o que fazia com que ela aparentasse ser assustadora, às vezes. Nessa época ela possuía cerca de oito anos de idade,e já havia estudado muito mais do que muitos adultos mundo afora. Os monges desta cidade amavam Ravena, algo estranho, sendo ela de origem demoníaca. Claro, havia alguns homens que possuía certo repúdio da menina, sempre em alerta, visando qualquer movimento dela como suspeito. Porém, os sacerdotes de Azar que gostavam dela haviam ensinado para ela diversas artes. Ela possuía a habilidade as escrita, algo altamente cobiçado neste período da história. Ela também possuía o conhecimento de vários idiomas, ensinados diretamente de Azar, já que esta havia viajado por um bom tempo pelo mundo. A meditação era uma das técnicas que também havia aprendido, para fim de controlar suas emoções. Também, conhecia um pouco da técnica de combate corpo-a-corpo, mesmo sem a Azar concedê-lo, com alguns estrangeiros que passavam pela pequena província, porém, isto não poderia ser considerada uma de suas técnicas, já que essas técnicas também não poderiam ser consideradas bem evoluídas. Porém, havia ainda seu talento inato, ela possuía poderes fornecidos pela sua auto alma, uma espécie de projeção mágica de sua alma, alimentada por suas emoções, quanto mais sentia, mais fortes eram as habilidades com a mesma, e se essa surgisse da fúria ou ira, poderia trazer uma destruição catastrófica. Logo, ela era praticamente vazia. Nada podia abalar a aprendiz de Azar. Poderia ser considerado o que hoje chamamos de androide. Seu rosto era sempre impassível, parecia até espelhar todas as emoções externas.

A cidade pacifica em que vivia possuía cerca de um quilômetro de raio. Era incrivelmente pequena. Ela era dividida pelas planícies do lado Oeste, e da pequena cadeia de montanhas do lado Oeste, onde, respectivamente, ficavam a cidade e o templo de Azar. A primeira era um pequeno vilarejo com cerca de cinquenta casas, totalizando, ao máximo, duzentos habitantes. As casas desse eram feitas de uma mistura de madeira, palha e rocha. Aquela era utilizada para criar uma estrutura sólida para servir de alicerce para a residência. Logo após, eram colocadas as rochas pesadas, que traziam mais confiança do que o uso de uma casa apenas feita com madeira. No meio das pedras, colocava-se palha para evitar futuros vazamentos dentro do imóvel. Por ultimo era colocada o teto feito de barro seco, que seria segurado por pequenas pedras colocadas sobre o mesmo, para evitar que o vento as destruísse. Todo habitante possuía uma casa, e, logo a frente dela, uma pequena horta, onde plantavam a maioria de seus vegetais. Alguns bons samaritanos até levavam parte de sua horta em oferenda à Azar, quem ficava muito feliz em receber os afetuosos presentes. Na frente da casa também ficava a vaca leiteira, algumas galinhas e até um jumento para ajudar no transporte de coisas pesadas. Os cidadãos desse vilarejo não realizavam qualquer tipo de negócio, apenas realizavam práticas que envolviam sua subsistência ou religião.

No lado Oeste, como foi dito anteriormente, encontrava-se o Templo sobre a montanha, algo que muitos leitores podem até considerar clichê. Porém, o objetivo desta construção era proteger a deusa da cidadela com todas suas forças. Um dos próprios habitantes há muito tempo ofereceu esta ideia, dizendo que, eles estariam mais seguros em cima da enorme cadeia de montanhas. Azar aceitou a oferta, e, a partir daí, o templo foi construído. Este lembrava muito a construção dos mosteiros da futura Idade Media, já que também fora construído com pedras. Mesmo com uma aparecia feia, se comparada às construções do mundo grego, o templo era absolutamente seguro. Era alto, com cerca de duzentos metros de altura, revestido de pedras de diferentes tamanhos. Possuía ao todo três torres, nas quais ficavam os quartos dos membros mais poderosos da sociedade, Azar e seus dois conselheiros. Na área externa ficava a área verde, que era fielmente dividida. Começando do lado Oeste, havia um estábulo, onde ficavam os cavalos dos habitantes do templo. Seus cavalos eram de origem selvagem, e não tão ágeis como os árabes, porém eram extremamente dóceis, deixando até os jovens inexperientes montarem nos mesmos. Logo após havia as hortaliças, da qual a comida era destinada aos habitantes do templo ou visitantes inesperados, sua comida era farta. Depois disso havia a plantação de arroz, imensos buracos cheios d'água eram encontrados na região. Adiante se podia ver onde ficavam os outros animais, como vacas e galinhas. Por ultimo havia um pequeno jardim, onde as crianças brincavam após as aulas, ou ates os monges iam conversar após horas de meditação. Este possuía bancos de pedra, para a maior comodidade de todos, brinquedos projetados pelas próprias crianças, e flores cultivadas por adoradores da técnica, para agradar a ambientes. Depois de tudo isso, havia ainda a parte interna. No primeiro andar se encontrava a sala principal, onde Azar, em seu trono, esperava visitantes e amigos. A decoração da ala era de tonalidade escura, não muito diferente da área exterior. Os pisos eram também feitos de pedra, já que Azar disse que traria mais comodidade do que o uso de decorações muito enfeitadas. No lado direito da recepção, encontrava-se a sala de jantar, e logo depois a conzinha. No outro lado podia ver a imensa biblioteca, recheadas de livros, os quais Ravena adorava lê-los, era algo que tranquilizava seu ser. Na ala Oeste ficavam os quartos dos monges, na Leste dos alunos. Na ala Oeste podia encontrar o acesso aos quartos dos três grandes do Templo de Azar, sendo que a torre maior era destinada à própria.

Não precisava dizer que a cidade era uma região agradável de viver, pelo menos até a fim do mandato de Azar. Como foi dito anteriormente, Ravena possuía oito anos, esta época foi memorável visto que foi lá, quando ela possuía essa idade, que Azar veio a falecer. Lembrava-se de cada momento dessa história. Ela estava na biblioteca quando ouviu a noticia, lembrara que correra tanto que ficou com suas panturrilhas doloridas por dois dias após o fato. Subiu toda a escadaria, até chegar ao seu objetivo, no topo da torre mais alta. Quando chegou lá, viu a velha mulher em seu leito de morte, sua respiração estava pesada e suas pálpebras semi abetas. Sabia que a velha mulher ia querer falar com ela sobre sua herança demoníaca. Chegou perto, e Azar liberou sua ultimas e sabias palavras. Pedia para Ravena nunca deixar cair por suas emoções. Continuou dizendo que sabia que, quando mais velha a menina ficasse, mais a tentações cairiam em seu caminho para ela entrar no mundo de Trigon, não podia deixar. Foi quando terminou de dizer estas palavras, que Azar veio a falecer. Foi a primeira vez na vida que Ravena perdia um ente querido, nunca chorara, esta, na verdade, havia sido uma exceção a regra.

Quatro anos havia se passado da morte de Azar. Ravena, neste momento, se encontrava em partida. Iria agora para as terras nórdicas, onde Azar, a muito tempo atrás, havia lhe dito que nascera. Queria saber mais de sua essência demoníaca, queria saber como melhor controlá-la. Sem a proteção espiritual de Azar, sentia-se instável, e, a cada ano piorava. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do dia em que quase matara um monge em um de seus ataques de fúria. Não havia mais lugar para ela lá. A única que amara ela fora Azar, que agora se encontrava no céu. Naquele momento uma dúvida veio em sua cabeça, será que ela um dia veria o céu? Estava destinada ao inferno? Será que havia um lugar no mundo para uma meia raça? Agora com vinte e um anos sabia que nunca ia possuir resposta para isso.

Sua história sobre como chegou às Terras Nórdicas não foi tão importante assim, o que importou é que encontrou a velha tribo que sua mãe fazia parte. Fora muito bem aceita. Aprendeu muito sobre as artes mágicas naquele local. Aprendeu que seus poderes não serviam apenas para curar, como para muitas coisas. Infelizmente, chegou o momento em que as bruxas já não mais lhe serviam, e ela novamente foi para a estrada. Partiu para o mundo ocidental, em busca de mais conhecimentos sobre os demônios ao redor do mundo. Nunca havia encontrado o motivo de Trigon consumado. Continuaria a procurar. Porém, a cada dia que passava caiu mais na tentação de seu demônio interior. Talvez ela não pudesse cumprir a promessa de Azar.

Olhou pela janela da jaula que se encontrava. Sim, encontraria o motivo de seu nascimento um dia. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Tudo o que podia ouvir eram os prisioneiros nas celas ao lado berrando no idioma inteligível da região. Ela possuía facilidade em compreender termos de idiomas, graças o seu conhecimentos em várias línguas, porém demorava um pouco, e precisava de contato entre várias pessoas para reconhecer o básico. Pelo tom de voz do homem da cela ao lado, por exemplo, podia ver que ele se encontrava irritado com alguma coisa. Ela se aproximou da grade para ver se poderia ver o que o mesmo estava fazendo. Viu que o homem forte batia desesperadamente uma espécie de vasilha nas grades da cela, realizando um barulho enorme. Deduziu, então, que a frase que ele repetia diversas vezes estava relacionada ao pedido de comida. Ravena era incrivelmente observadora neste ponto, já que há tempos andava por diferentes regiões.

Atualmente, Ravena possuía vinte e um anos de idade. E, ao contrário da maior parte de sua adolescência, agora ela mantinha seu cabelos roxo-escuros compridos, na altura do topo de suas costas, aproximadamente. Seu grandes olhos de uma tonalidade entre o azul e o roxo, uma espécie de azul escuro, por causa de seu tempo nas terras Nórdicas, agora eram enfeitados por um forte lápis preto escuro, deixando suas órbitas ainda mais chamativas. Seus nariz era levemente arrebitado, formando uma curva entre suas extremidades, deixando sua aparência fortemente frágil e feminina. Ela media cerca de um metro e sessenta centímetros, e seu corpo era o que podia se considerar de porte médio. Ela possuía uma musculatura levemente atlética, por causa de suas longas caminhadas por distantes países. Seus seios eram um pouco maiores do que haviam sido em sua adolescência, não tão grandes a ponto de caírem. Seus quadris também eram de médio comprimento. Algo que havia mudado na transição entre sua infância e puberdade eram cores de suas longas unhas, agora de preta tonalidade. Não havia nada de desproporcional, mas também, na cultura grega, não poderia ser considerada sensual. Era magra, pálida e, absolutamente, não possuía qualquer modo de agir feminino. Não havia sido criada para agradar homens, já que morava em um mosteiro.

Suas roupas eram também derivadas de sua passagem pelo Norte, usava um vestido preto sem alça, extremamente justo na região do tórax, deixando bem visível a proporção de seus seios; indo em direção à cintura, onde continuava afunilando até aproximadamente a altura do joelho, deixando suas coxas também expostas. Em torno da cintura usava um cinto, um pouco largo, ficando inclinado em seu quadril, com enormes rubis emoldurados por anéis de ouro da de forma cilíndrica. Usava sandálias, de couro tingido de preto, rasteiras trançadas em suas pernas. Vestia braceletes em volta de seus dois pulsos, os quais mediam cerca de trezes centímetros de comprimento, com um rui oval na parte da frente, e talhado a ouro no resto do conjunto. Um colar, dado por Azar, encontrava-se em pescoço, em forma de um corvo voando, talhado a madeira, a mais simples peça que usava em seu vestuário. Enormes brincos de ouro em forma de uma Lua crescente enfeitavam as orelhas da jovem moça. Em sua testa, encontrava-se uma xacra em forma de um losango, de tonalidade vermelha, no centro de sua testa. Para terminar o conjunto, uma capa azul marinho com capuz cobria todo seu vestuário, fechando o corpo da moça por completo quando esta se encontrava de braços fechados.

Caminhou com seus passos leves em torno da cela. Nessa velocidade, nunca sairia desse lugar, se não fosse a força. Seu cavalo, provavelmente, havia sido vendido pela dona da hospedaria, quem também não devolveria suas moedas. Sua adaga, item mágico que ganhara de uma feiticeira que encontrara nos arredores da China, também deveria ter sofrido este mesmo destino. Estava completamente perdida. Conhecia o quão hipócrita um ser humano poderia ser quando queria. Mesmo se saísse da solitária, a mulher não lhe devolveria um mínimo tostão, e ainda a convidaria para trabalhar com ela alguns dias em troca de algum dinheiro, provavelmente o seu.

Notou que os homens das celas ao lado tinham ficado em silencio, algo raro, pelo menos pelo que ela pode notar nos dias em que permaneceu no local. Ouviu passos pesados vindos do corredor central, passos, provavelmente, emitidos por um homem amadurado. O general estava chegando. Ninguém dizia qualquer palavra. Tinham medo da forca. Tinha medo da morte. Os homens apenas ficavam aliviados quando o militar passava pela sua cela. Ravena, nesse momento resolveu se sentar de forma que não aparentasse qualquer suspeita, a ultima coisa que queria era chamar atenção desnecessária. Os passos ficavam mais próximos. Podia ouvir o andar milimetricamente cronometrado do homem de meia idade. O barulho ficou mais forte. E, por um instante, a mulher realmente pensou que era em sua cela que ele iria parar, porém, para sua sorte, o homem passou reto da mesma, e parou na cela ou lado. A chave se virava calmamente. O barulho agudo emitido pela abertura da porta de metal pode ser escutado por todos presentes. Mais alguns passos. Pararam. Um combate pode ser escutado, e em apenas alguns minutos, cessara. Um grito fraco e agudo foi emitido pelo prisioneiro, que agora todos sabiam que era uma mulher. O barulho de corpo da moça sendo arremessado em direção a grade da cela também pode ser claramente ouvido. A porta, agora, se fechava. O general, agora, guiava sua vitima desmoralizadas pelo corredor afora. Ravena pode ver quando a mulher de estranhos cabelos rosa chiclete passar por sua cela. Seu corpo encontrava-se cheio de hematomas formados pela curta briga entre a ela e o general, e seu olhar demonstrava que a mulher se encontrava absolutamente deprimida. Caminharam até a saída. O ultimo som emitido pelo carrasco e sua vitima foi a porta de entrada se fechando.

Essa mulher era Jinx, aquela que trazia o azar por onde passava. Esse nome havia sido dado a ela por causa de suas habilidades. Seus poderes, os quais alteravam as obvias probabilidades. Com ele podia roubar qualquer coisa que quisesse. Por causa dele havia perdido seus pais. Havia sido chamada de assassina. Havia se tornado uma ladra para sobreviver. Como ela mesma dizia, sua vida era o que alguém podia comparar a uma merda. Como pode reparar, seu linguajar também não eram dos mais cultos, não porque ela não sabia, mas porque este cabia muito mais na roupagem que utilizava. A menina, mesmo não aparentando, era de origem indiana, porém sua genética meta-humana havia se sobressaído a humana.

Por questões obvias, havia saído da Índia após a morte de seus pais. Andara pelo mundo desde então. Certo dia, quando acabara de assaltar a casa de um homem de grande influencia na região da Arábia, isso a pouco tempo, acabara chamando a atenção de um mercenário que vagava pela região por causa de um trabalho. Quando ele a viu trabalhando, falou para ela se encontrar com um amigo dele, que vivia no Egito, para que ela se tornasse um mercenário assim com ele. Não tendo lugar para ir, e sobrevivendo de pequenos roubos, aceitou a proposta, e começou sua jornada para o Egito, localizado na África. Em certo momento, acabara passando por essa cidadela, e acabara não resistindo, roubando a loja de uma mulher da feira. Quase conseguira escapa, mas esse general conseguira pegá-la. Por motivos éticos, nunca usava seus poderes em pessoas muito próximas a ela, o que podia causar a morte das mesmas. Logo, não usou seus poderes em momento nenhum. "Mas que poderes é esse?", você se pergunta, caro leitor. Isso será explicado ao longo dos próximos capítulos, quando ela finalmente usá-los. Então, ficara aprisionada na solitária, procurando desesperadamente um jeito de se solta. Não queria morrer. Não iria morrer. Sabia muito bem que poderia derrubar o carrasco na hora da execução, fizera isso várias vezes sem hesitar. Dessa vez não seria diferente, só tinha que esperar a hora certa.

Finalmente, ela e o general haviam saído do prédio, e agora se encontravam no lado de fora da cidade, onde várias pessoas esperavam na praça publica, esperando a execução acontecer. Jinx liberou um pequeno sorriso, infelizmente teria que desapontar a plateia tão bonita. Via as pessoas a insultando. Não se importava. Sabia que o que fazia era por justiça, não por ser avarenta. Era muito melhor do que esses homens de poder que viviam para condenar o mais fraco, sem perceberem que eles eram os únicos patéticos ali. Sorria. Um dia seria melhor do que eles. Teria dinheiro. Foi esse o pensamento que cruzou sua cabeça enquanto se ajoelhava no centro da praça. Colocou a cabeça de lado sobre a tabua de pedra, esperando o momento exato para atacar.

Neste mesmo instante, Ravena assistia tudo pela pequena janela de sua jaula. Olhava procurando a justiça nessa cena. Nunca fora a favor da pena de morte. Na vila de onde vinha isso simplesmente não existia. O mundo era completamente diferente do que havia contado Azar à ela. Ele era cruel, e destruía qualquer figura que lhe trouxesse algo diferente. Ouvira os homens das celas ao lado dizendo o crime que aquela mulher havia cometido. Roubara um pedaço de pão da mulher da feira, a qual a denunciara para os guardas da cidade. Estes não eram muito diferentes dos ladrões e assassinos encontrados dentro desse prédio. Eram carrascos. Ensanguentavam suas mãos sem ao menos hesitar. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa, não podia viver com a memória de ter deixado um inocente morrer. Olhou para os lados para ver se alguém estava olhando-a. Ninguém. A sorte estava ao seu lado. Ergueu uma de suas mãos lentamente, formando um brilho escuro em volta das mesmas. Seus olhos normalmente roxos, agora se encontravam intensamente branquiados. Abriu a boca, e sussurrou seu mantra: "Azarath, Metrion y Zinthos".

Neste momento, o carrasco já levantara seus braços, exibindo a todos o imenso e afiado machado que possuía em suas mãos. A plateia estava agitada. A justiça seria feita. Enquanto tudo isso acontecia em questões de segundo, Jinx se preparava para golpear o carrasco. Quando, finalmente, olhara para cima para golpeá-lo, uma estranha energia negra envolveu o machado, derrubando-o do chão, desmontado. Todos olharam assustados, inclusive Jinx. O que raios havia ocorrido? Ela olhou para os lados, esperando haver alguma espécie de meta-humano como ela neste perímetro, mas o máximo que encontrou foi uma estanha mulher encapuzada dentro do prédio que acabara de deixar, com os olhos brilhando em branco por causa do uso da magia. Uma bruxa. Olhou para os lados, para notar que as pessoas ainda se encontravam perplexas com que havia ocorrido. Era sua chance. Levantou rapidamente, e correu para um beco da cidade.

Ravena olhou a figura fugindo da cena, e isso fez com que um pequeno sorriso surgisse em seus lábios. Pelo menos ela estava a salvo. Logo se distanciou da janela, para não chamar a atenção. Virou de modo que sua capa junto se mexeu, e foi procurar algo para entretê-la.

**Bem, como devem ter notado, trabalhei muito mais na produção deste capitulo no que o anterior. Então, o que acharam, ficou melhor ou pior? Enrolei muito para chegar no meu objetivo? Houve muitos erros gramaticais? Há problemas de coerência? Por favor, me avisem. Comentando em nossas histórias que vocês me ajudam a melhorar. **

**Jinx e Robin terão capítulos apenas para eles, como fui citado anteriormente. Logo, não entrei muito na história de Jinx aqui, para contá-la em outra parte. Mesma coisa para Robin, Mutano, Estela, Ciborg, etc.**

**Gostaria que vocês comentassem, por favor. Não fala a língua da história, não é problema, fale em sua língua, e farei o possível para respondê-lo.**

**Vi que muitos leitores brasileiros entraram em minha história, agradeço a todos. Também havia um Argentino lá, agradeço a você também. Muchas gracias, amigo. Bem, vamos comentar, por favor. **


	2. Capítulo 2 - A Bússola Mágica

**Capitulo 3 – A Bússola Mágica**

Esqueçamos por um tempo a relação entre as duas mulheres do capitulo anterior, elas, obviamente, terão muito mais capitulo à frente do que a cidade de irá se falar agora. Roma. Espaço do primeiro capítulo. Uma cidade tão bela, e com tanta história para contar, meu ávido leitor. Obviamente, para continuar se falando sobre a personagem introduzida no primeiro capítulo, Dick, precisa-se saber o meio em que foi criado.

Roma era uma cidade absolutamente derivada da antiga Antenas, localizada na Grécia, outra cidade também pode ser colocada nesta correlação, Troia. Estas três cidades possuíam uma forte conduta social baseada no patriarquismo, e este vindo diretamente da religião politeísta. Citemos primeiramente sobre esse tipo de conduta, também praticada na Índia. A religião romana era baseada, nos primórdios históricos da cidade, na religião doméstica, conceito que será muito utilizado durante este capítulo, favor não se esquecer. Esse tipo de religião possuía um conceito bastante interessante para a linha de pensamento dos homens neste período histórico, a lareira. Esta era onde a família se reunia durante o dia para rezar para os deuses familiares e heróis, em busca da proteção dos mesmos. Nada é tão antigo quanto a existência dos deuses na humanidade, esta sempre inventou dogmas para explicar sua existência na história. A lareira era protegida pelo pai da família, portanto o líder da mesma. Logo, como citado anteriormente, a sociedade era patriarcal.

Havia, também, a doutrina da proteção aos túmulos dos mortos, que devia ser praticada pela família, para que estes não se tornassem assombração. Sim, isto o que te informei, meu caro leitor, as histórias de fantasmas foram frutos da imaginação do homem grego. Eles acreditavam que os espíritos dos homens que não possuíam os túmulos bem cuidados, isto é, dar-lhes comida e bebida para os cadáveres, estes levantariam de seus túmulos em busca de roubar isto dos mortais. Uma conduta também praticada pelos homens deste período era o sepultamento, que ao contrário do se mostra nos grandes filmes norte-americanos, os mortos não era queimados, mas sim enterrados. Algo que será copiado depois pelos católicos.

Como dito antes, o homem era o único que podia liderar a família, pois possuía a direito de ter sua própria lareira. Logo, a mulher não era nada nesta sociedade. Quando um homem se casava com uma mulher, ele tinha que realizar um ato comum para os homens da era antiga, pedir sua mão ao pai. Se este aceitasse, um ritual iria ser realizado, para retirar a moça da religião domestica do pai, e instituí-la na do marido. Depois disso, as relações entre a filha e o pai estavam cortadas para sempre. Esta não poderia zelar o tumulo do mesmo, ou mesmo liderar a lareira. O casamento só era destituído se um membro do casal fosse estéril, isto é, não pudesse ter filhos; ou se o marido, ou esposa, representasse uma ameaça à sociedade, e merecesse o exílio, no qual o ele não seria mais cidadão, e, logo, não poderia ter esposa, dinheiro, família ou lareira. Qualquer um que o ajudasse também iria sofrer da mesma pena.

Fora a religião domestica, havia outro tipo de religião, vindo do tempo em que surgiram, verdadeiramente as cidades. Antes disso, as famílias viviam afastadas umas das outras, em suas respectivas terras. Isto é, quando esta era rica, algo que se irá entrar em detalhes em outra parte do capitulo. Com a origem das cidades surgiu a Urca, lugar criado para ocorrerem encontros religiosos, consequentemente, surgiu a religião pública. Nesta, as famílias já haviam entrado em acordo para gerar um culto a diversos deuses. Neste período que realmente surge o que, no futuro, irá se chamar de Mitologia Greco-romana. Era muito comum, nesta época, todos os representantes das famílias se encontrarem na Urca duas vezes ao mês, para celebrar as festas típicas da sociedade, como, por exemplo, a festa da colheita. Afinal, para um cidadão romano, tudo era religião. Quando saía de casa, ao menos tinha orado para cerca de cinco deuses diferentes. Ele não podia olhar para um monumento sagrado sem rezar ao mesmo, o que muitas vezes o fazia desviar o olhar, ou cobrir seus olhos para não precisar parar no local.

A religião poderia ser considerada algo tão poderoso neste período, que a própria _fatria _Claudius possuía forte influência da mesma. Pode-se dizer que um pai de família patrícia era tanto pai quanto um sacerdote. Apenas ele conhecia a religião da família, sem ele, ela iria se acabar. Havia homens muitos importantes com Claudius que era tanto um patrício quanto um general de exercito. Logo, este levava o batalhão romano à batalha. E, quando estavam indo para a guerra, orava ao seu Deus para possuir vitória na guerra, também orava ao Deus da outra cidade, pedindo para que não protegesse aos mesmos. Era muito comum, neste período, os exércitos levarem seu Deus Protetor, isto é, sua lareira à guerra, posicionando-a na frente de todo batalhão. A guerra, na verdade, era entre uma lareira e outra, quem vencesse podia fazer o que quiser com a mesma, destruir, roubar para ti.

A aliança entre as religiões era muito comum neste período, se assististe alguma vez um filme do período clássico, saberás, então que havia cidades que eram inimigas entre si, ao mesmo tempo que havia as aliadas. Tudo isto era instituído pela religião. A briga entre duas cidades era pelo fato de uma não acreditar no Deus da outra, assim como ocorria com Esparta e Atenas, inimigas clássicas. O representante de uma cidade ou país ia negociar com o outro sobre um determinado Deus, se os dois entrassem em acordo, a cidade de cada um deles passaria a acreditar em mais um Deus. Logo, era muito comum mudarem as crenças de um povo neste período. Em um momento, um homem pode detestar Baco, mas um séculos mais tarde, o cidadão desta mesma cidade pode orar para o deus do vinho todos os dias.

A religião greco-romana é sempre algo que atrai um leitor Ocidental, porém não dá mais para se falar sobre a mesma, pois daí essa história viraria um livro, e seu respectivo autor não conseguirá passar todo o conteúdo do capitulo. O texto falará agora da sociedade romana, dividida entre cinco classes: Patrícios, Clientes, Soldados, Plebeus e Escravos.

Sobre os Patrícios é importante ressaltar que estes eram os mais poderosos da região. Estes eram os Senadores, líderes de exércitos, sacerdotes, donos de grandes negócios, etc. Era uma classe privilegiada. Na primeira fase Romana forma o equivalente aos nobres, pessoas que faziam parte do poder pelo ato de nascimento, e não por alguma riqueza. Já, na democracia romana, algo diferente ocorre, um patrício se torna uma pessoa rica, logo, um plebeu iria poder se tornar um patrício, ou até mesmo um escravo abolido. Essa classe possuía as mais restritas regras sociais, tudo aquilo que foi citado anteriormente sobre a família cabia a eles. O pai era o dono da casa, a mãe sua máquina de fazer filhos, o primogênito de sexo masculino o herdeiro da lareira, as filhas futuras deserdadas da família. Eram eles quem possuíam as lareiras. Eram eles o fruto do conservadorismo.

Logo após a classe patrícia, havia os clientes. O significado adulterado da palavra caberá abertamente ao que chamamos hoje de clientes. Eles eram famílias que viviam as custas da classe patrícia. Possuíam terras, empregos, mulheres, direito ao voto, etc. Eram melhores que soldados, porém submissos aos patrícios. Se um cliente quisesse votar em alguém, teria que pedir permissão ao seu senhor, se tivesse que casar, também. Essa classe foi extinta com o tempo, quando a mesma conseguiu a liberdade de se expressar no período da leis de Sólon, um dos maiores legisladores da história de Roma, muito melhor ao seu sucessor, Draco.

Como um anexo a classe plebeia, existiam os soldados, que eram nada mais do que os plebeus que se candidatavam para ir à guerra. Se alguém já assistiu a um filme deste período, sabe que os plebeus nunca podiam desrespeitar um soldado, mesmo que ambos nasceram no mesmo berço. Um soldado era algo melhor que o plebeu, somente isso. Iam para a guerra, na qual quem era o considerado o herói era o patrício. Nem o cliente, que lutou ao lado do seu senhor, nem ao soldado, membro da maior parte das tropas romanas.

Adjacente ao soldado havia os plebeus. A parte abolida da sociedade patrícia. Na época que as famílias importantes estavam se formando, havia famílias que foram brutalmente exiladas do pasto patrício, pelo motivo de não respeitarem a religião da lareira. Estes viviam no lado completamente oposto aos patrícios, eram os antecedentes dos Miseráveis de Vitor Hugo. Viviam em casas em conjunto, o equivalente a um hotel, hoje em dia. Possuíam um quarto, e talvez algum lugar para urinar. As cozinhas eram publicas, assim como as casas de banho e lavanderias. Um cidadão plebeu acordava de manhã e ia a feira para comprar algo para comer, logo após ia cozinhar em uma cozinha publica, comia por lá. Ia trabalhar. Serviço braçal. Por muito tempo os plebeus se encontraram desempregados, até ao menos as Leis das Doze Tábuas, quando eles pediram a abolição da escravatura para poder ter chance de arrumar um emprego. Assim sendo, uma classe acabou por sumir da humanidade neste período, os clientes, os quais pagaram pelo fato de os patrícios terem que gastar do seu dinheiro. Os plebeus foram parte de uma classe social que cresceu muito na Roma Antiga, conheciam seus direitos, brigavam por eles.

Por ultimo havia os escravos de guerra, frutos da conquista romana. Estes homens foram a causa da miséria da classe plebeia por muito tempo, não por culpa deles, mas pelo fato da classe mais alta não se importar com o bem estar das inferiores. Conquistaram sua liberdade algum tempo depois das Leis das Doze Tabuas. Alguns voltaram para casa. Outro já não possuía mais casa. Alguns se tornavam ricos, outros pobres.

Foi dentro de uma sociedade assim que Dick, ou Robin, nasceu. Independente de onde veio, no caso de Atenas, localizada na Grécia. As duas cidades possuíam uma doutrina muito parecida. Todos acreditavam que Dick eram um filho bastardo de Brucius, algo que este deixou se espalhar para não ter interrupções em seu trabalho. O grande patrício que já trabalhara com Sólon por um tempo, instaurou dentro da Roma Antiga as leis antigas, possuía uma grande história obscura por traz de seus olhos azuis claros. Algo que atormentou a ele por dez longos anos, algo que o maltratou pelo resto da vida. Porém, sua história será mostrada mais para frente no capitulo, enquanto isso meu leitor irá conhecer a história de Dick, o filho adotivo do patrício.

Dick nascera dentro de uma família ateniense pobre. Seu pai era um feirante, que trabalhava para sustentar todos seus filhos, eram ao todo sete filhos, duas meninas e cinco meninos, o segundo mais novo, naquela época com sete anos de idade, Dick, na época chamado de Corneus. Seu nome foi adulterado após ser adotado por Brucius.

Seus pais se conheceram ainda jovens, sua mãe possuía dezesseis anos de idade, enquanto seu pai já possuía vinte e dois anos. Seu pai, Arelius, era um homem simplório, com cerca de um metro e setenta de altura, e abaixo do peso, a tal ponto que se podia ver as costelas do homem. Usava cabelo normalmente raspado, e uma longa barba negra, com cerca de quatro centímetros de comprimento. Andava meio encurvado, o que o fazia aparentar ser mais baixo. Sua pele era bronzeada, por causa da longas tardes trabalhando nas plantações de seu patrão. Ganhava o suficiente para pagar um albergue. O suficiente para ser um homem de família. Com vinte e dois anos, o pai de Dick resolveu arranjar uma mulher para se casar.

Ali estava ela, a mãe de Dick, possuía lindos olhos grandes e azuis claros. Era mais alta que seu pai, com um metro e setenta e oito centímetros, algo que fazia o casal, após o casamento sofrer fortes aborrecimentos vindos de seus vizinhos sobre o assunto. Ele possuía cabelos castanhos escuros, ondulados e volumosos; algo considerado atraente em uma mulher na antiguidade. O mais importante era o seu corpo, ao contrário de seu futuro marido, a mulher possuía um corpo ligeiramente gordo o que fazia que ela fosse aclamada pelos homens da cidade. Seus seios eram fartos, e eram facilmente visualizados pelo decote de seu simples vestido. Sua cintura fazia com que ela formasse o famoso formato violão. Possuía dobraduras em sua cintura, causada pela gordura. Mesmo assim, eram firmes, e completamente desejáveis. Uma mulher atraente, beirando os dezessete anos, gordo e corado. Fértil. A mulher perfeita para o pai de Dick se casar.

O povo logo se reuniu para o casamento. Nunca se amararam, e Dick lembrava-se disso. Logo que se conheceram se casaram, sua mãe por obrigação, seu pai por vontade. Foram exatamente três dias após o encontro com o pai da noiva para que eles se casassem. Eram felizes, a medida do possível. Naquela época eram raros os casamentos por amor. Este era um sentimento forçado junto das cerimônias. Como foi dito antes, tiveram sete filhos, sendo que Dick era um dos mais jovens. Sempre viveram em situação precária. Dick lembrava-se que possuía apenas um brinquedo, uma espécie de ovelha talhada a madeira, movida com rodinhas; amava aquele brinquedo. Lembrava-se até do momento em que o ganhou, de aniversário, a felicidade que havia sentido. O objeto de madeira era completamente gasto, já que seu pai havia ganhado se seu senhor, já que o filho dele não gostava mais do brinquedo. Porém, a chateação de alguns é a felicidade de outros. Foi o momento mais feliz do futuro órfão. Brincou com o objeto até o falecimento de seus pais.

Já não moravam mais naquele albergue citado anteriormente, a família era muito grande para isso. Arellius conseguira alugar uma humildade casa, onde iria morar até sua morte. O domicilio possuía cerca de cinco cômodos. Logo na entrada, se encontrava uma pequena sala, sem qualquer móvel na mesma, um espaço designado para os familiares se reunirem, tanto para conversar, quanto apenas para saírem de seus quartos. Os outros quatro cômodos eram quartos. Um para seus pais, outro para os meninos mais velhos, outro para as meninas, e o ultimo era para as crianças pequenas, isso é quem possuía até cinco anos. Dick apenas dormiu no quarto dos garotos crescido por dois anos, já que com sete anos saíra para sempre da vida daquela família.

Lembrava-se exatamente do que havia ocorrido naquele momento, seu pai chegando em casa, sua mãe correndo feliz em seus braço, dizendo que ia ter mais um filho. Seu pai sempre gostara de crianças, logo, quanto mais, melhor. Naquela época não havia o que hoje chamamos de controle de natalidade, um homem podia ter quantos filhos quisesse, já que os abandonaria cedo, ou até mesmo eles o ajudariam nas tarefas diárias. Os dois primeiros filhos homens da família já iam ajudar o pai na colheita do patrão do mesmo. Enquanto as irmãs mais velhas já aprendiam a cuidar da casa. O primogênito do casal possuía vinte anos de idade, e nascera cerca de dez meses após o dia do casamento, este já começara a trabalhar por conta própria, como foi dito anteriormente, para poder também possuir uma família. Naquela época, para um homem, a família não era gerada por afeição, mas por poder. Um homem de família possuía respeito, e, consequentemente, poder.

Para a mãe de Dick os anos pesaram como chumbo. Há dezesseis anos havia se casado com pai do garoto, nessa época possuía trinta e seis, e aparentava possuir cerca de cinquenta anos de idade. A geração de vários filhos consecutivos havia feito com que a mulher começasse a ficar com a saúde frágil. E, a cada novo filho que possuía, essa fragilidade aumentava. Logo o inevitável iria ocorrer, essa mulher iria vim a falecer. Nesse instante gerava em seu útero seu oitavo filho, fazia agora três meses que o sustentava. Eram muitas as manhãs que acordava indisposta e febril. Não haveria nenhum médico que cuidaria de uma plebeia. Seu destino era a morte.

Já, o pai da família, nesse instante com quarenta e dois anos de idade, possuía outros ideais. Lutava com seus amigos para conquistar leis para os plebeus. Eram vários os dias que o homem aparecia com algum corte no corpo ou pancada. Os soldados atacavam a massa a todo vapor, os irmãos mais velhos sabiam que um dia esse homem poderia não chegar em casa. Já não possuía a mesma forma de antes, a expectativa de vida antigamente pesava como chumbo sobre os cidadãos pobres. Uma década era o equivalente ao seu dobro. Quarenta e dois era o equivalente de oitenta e quatro. Um dos motivos disso era a alimentação escassa e a falta de higiene pessoal. Eram raras as pessoas com trinta anos possuíam todos seus dentes na boca. Era raro o plebeu que trabalhava no campo possuir todos seus dedos. Por causa disso, era muito comum os indivíduos desse período morrerem por causa de inflamações, não havia como eles limparem com álcool, água oxigenada ou soro. A saúde dessa época era precária, e levava muito rápido todos os que lá viviam.

No dia do nascimento do sétimo irmão de Dick, seu pai se encontrava desaparecido por dois dias inteiros. A casa estava em constante agitação. O irmão mais velho havia saído de casa para procurar o pai pelas ruas. A mãe de Dick estava presa na cama nos últimos três meses, quase não comendo ou bebendo água, muitas vezes entrava em como por dias, depois acordava bruscamente, cansada e fraca. Dick não entendia direito o que acontecia dentro de casa. Nesse momento, a irmã mais velha cuidava de sua mãe, enquanto outra irmã cuidava da alimentação dos mais novos. Dick não entedia direito o que acontecia. Não conhecia a morte. Ver sua mãe dias sem acordar não significava nada à ele, nem mesmo o fato de seu pai estar desaparecido. Houve um estranho silencio vindo do quarto de sua mão. ]

De repente, sua irmão mais velha não podia ser mais escutada. Gritos. Sua mãe gritando desesperadamente enquanto entrava em trabalho de parto foi algo incrivelmente assustador. "O que está acontecendo?", se perguntou Dick. Silenciosamente soltou seu brinquedo de ovelhas, enquanto via sua irmã mais velha, junto de mais dois irmãos correrem por todas as partes da casa em busca de toalhas e água. Vendo a cena, imaginou que algo estava acontecendo com sua mãe. A porta do quarto de sua mãe ficava no final do corredor de paredes brancas e sujas. A porta se encontrava semi aberta. A criança se levantou lentamente. Não havia ninguém na sala onde ela se encontrava. O caminho entre o cômodo de onde vinham os grotescos gritos e do menino estava livre. Começou a andar em linha reta. Passos silenciosos para não atrair seus irmãos mais velhos, agora ocupados, ao lado da mãe. Empurrou lentamente a porta entreaberta, olhou para a cama. Sua mãe se encontrava de pernas abertas, de onde saia uma cascata de sangue. Os lençóis se encontravam sujos de carmesim. A mulher berrava loucamente, mas era como se ninguém pudesse escutá-la. Ao lado da mulher se encontravam três de seus irmãos. Soluços baixinhos podiam se escutados deles. Algo muito ruim estava acontecendo. De repente, como se um demônio estivesse possuindo a pobre grávida, esta começou a soltar estranhos barulhos roucos, vindos da falta de ar que senta. Uma espécie de cacarejar rouco. Silencio. A mulher agora se encontrava respirando fracamente. Seus pulmões se mexiam em alta velocidade, para cima e para baixo. Respiração superficial. Uma espécie de sussurro poderia ser escutada pela mulher se alguém se aproximasse bem perto da mesma. O medo reinou dentro do cômodo. Minutos depois, ela estava morta. Naquele momento, o Dick se encontrava tremulo. Sua mãe havia morrido? Sua mãe não podia ter morrido. Ela havia prometidos viver mais uns cinquenta anos! Controlou sua respiração, e saiu de fininho em direção a sala, fingindo que nada tinha visto, mesmo que as lágrimas escorrendo automaticamente de seus olhos diziam o completo contrário.

Dias após esse fato, ocorreu o enterro oficial de sua mãe. O antigo patrão de Arellius havia deixado que a família pudesse enterrar a mulher em suas terras, se um dia a mais se passasse, provavelmente, ele não mais deixaria. Nesse dia, finalmente, o pai da família havia sido localizado. O irmão mais velho da casa havia chegado com o homem terrivelmente machucado, em casa. Ele havia ido em uma das batalhas das classes sociais gregas, não possuindo a mesma agilidade de antes, como foi citado anteriormente, acabou não tendo a capacidade de se defender. A primeira medida realizada pelos habitantes do domicilio foi de colocá-lo em algum lugar para sentar, um pequeno banco de madeira. Sentou-se. Uma das filhas apareceu com uma tolha e uma bacia com água, para limpar os ferimentos. Qualquer um sabia que aquilo havia deixado o velho homem aleijado para todo o sempre, porém, obviamente, ninguém quis dizê-lo. Naquele momento de sua vida, Dick aprendera coisa extremamente importantes sobre o mesma. Aprendera que os gloriosos deuses eram injustos com os menos privilegiados socialmente, conseguiu compreender que não havia justiça. Os pobres não possuíam médicos, terrenos ou educação. Não possuíam nada! Descobrira que se quisesse ser alguém na vida, teria que sair daquela família, e ir tentar outra vida. Sabia que não teria qualquer chance de viver no meio das grandes revoluções atenienses, precisava encontrar outra cidade para viver, alguma poderosa metrópole. Roma, a cidade das conquistas. Era para lá que iria. Sairia daquela pobreza, e trabalharia com alguém, conquistando, finalmente, a riqueza.

Infelizmente, com aquela idade, Dick não sabia que aquela situação precária era tão forte em Roma quanto na Grécia. Ir para Roma neste período era pedir para sofrer. Não é muito diferente de hoje, com as imigrações de africanos para a Espanha, ou de mexicanos para os Estados Unidos. A chance de nova vida só ocorre com pessoas que possuem dinheiro para se sustentar. Um plebeu grego vivera na mesma miséria que um romano. O contrário também era válido.

Mesmo assim, quando a Lua estava a pico, saíra para sempre daquela casa. Após isso, nunca mais veria seus irmãos, pai ou o túmulo de sua mãe. A ultima coisa que fez antes de ir para a estrada para Roma, foi visitar a cova de sua matriarca nos terrenos perigosos do antigo patrão de seu pai. Levara um pequeno galho de Oliveira, um tipo de árvore que crescia em abundância na região. Havia até lendas sobre o nascimento da árvore. Diziam os sacerdotes eupátridas que, há muito tempo, Atena e Poseidon brigaram entre si para ganhar a cidade para os mesmos, a qual receberia o nome do ganhador. Zeus, vendo que os dois deuses discutiam, resolveu fazer com que eles competissem entre si para ter a cidade como prêmio. O concurso envolveria os próprios cidadãos atenienses, os quais não possuíam esse nome na época, cada Deus teria que dar um presente para a cidade, e a mesma escolheria de qual havia mais gostado, quem ganhasse, ganhava a cidade. Poseidon deu para a cidade uma de suas criações, Pegasus, o cavalo alado. Este possuía lindos pelos brancos, que podiam deixar qualquer um enfeitiçado ao vê-los. Seu corpo iria lembrar muitos os corcéis selvagens norte-americanos. Porém, o maior atrativo da criatura vinha de suas belas asas angelicais, parecia uma mistura de cavalo com uma bela pomba branca. Atena resolveu dar à cidade algo bem diferente do presente de Poseidon, ela criara uma árvore, cujos frutos davam uma estranha espécie de fruta, com um gosto forte, e um caroço no meio. A azeitona, também conhecida como verde-oliva. A deusa da sabedoria havia dito aos homens que essa poderosa árvore poderia servi-lhes para a economia, podendo criar vários produtos vindos da fruta, como o azeite de oliva e várias espécies de tempero. OS atenienses permaneceram em dúvida por alguns momentos, até que acabaram optando pela árvore. Logo, Atena virou a protetora da cidade, que sempre permanecera reconhecida por sua inteligência e sabedoria. Terminando de se lembrar da história, Dick se levantou, tomando cuidado para não ser visto por ninguém, e saiu daquela cidade para todo sempre.

Era muito fácil chegar até Roma, se o individuo tivesse um barco. Grécia e Roma eram praticamente vizinhas, possuindo uma curta distancia em linha reta entre as duas. Porém, para qualquer um que não possuísse um barco, a jornada ficava mais dificultada, pois ele teria que contornar o continente para lá chegar, o que fazia com que triplicasse a distancia entre as duas grandes cidades. Obviamente, Dick não possuía um barco, o que fez com que ele tivesse que andar cerca de novecentos quilômetros a pé, e por causa disso, ele teve que muitas vezes invadir celeiros de pequenas propriedades para dormir, ou roubar comida da feira para se alimentar. A viajem era muito mais cansativa do que ele imaginara, inclusive com suas pequenas pernas, de um garoto de sete anos de idade. Porém, por causa de sua pequena idade, ele facilmente conseguiu com que seu corpo começasse a se acostumar com longas distancias. Claro, nos primeiros dias, ele alcançava cerca de dez quilômetros com muito esforço, porém, com o passar das semanas, esse número aumentou gradativamente. Logo cedo, guardava suas trouxas e começava a caminhar. Quando chegava em alguma cidade, arrumava com modo de se alimentar, seja simplesmente pedindo para os adultos ali presentes, ou roubando. Sempre detestara ter que realizar essa segunda opção, sentia-se um verme, tendo que isso fazer. Sem contar que era cansativo o processo, já que, quando era visto, tinha que correr até despistar os homens que o perseguia, o que fazia com que ele perdesse muito tempo no local. Porém, um modo de evitar isso foi invadindo celeiros, onde ficavam galinhas e vacas. Sempre conseguia roubar um pouco de leite e ovos sem que o dono da propriedade perceber, e também era um bom lugar para se esconder, já que lá havia muita palha, onde cabia facilmente um garoto de sete anos.

Demorou alguns meses para chegar em seu objetivo, lembrara-se que a primeira vez que se sentou próximo aos muros de Roma, sentiu suas panturrilhas arderem, pelo esforço excessivo realizado pelo rapazote. Sorrira para si mesmo. Seu destino estava próximo. Há alguns quilômetros de distancia estava Roma. Porém, havia mais um obstáculo que precisava alcançar: as tribos de bárbaros. Esses era um povo que vivia próximo de Roma, e por causa disso era muito comum se ouvir histórias de romanos sendo sequestrados por bárbaros ou até mortos. Claro, não eram todos os bárbaros que faziam isso. Essa tribo, por exemplo, era harmoniosa e hospitaleira. Ao contrário de uma ideia passada pela civilização romana sobre os bárbaros, eles não eram tão brutos e primitivos como se dizia, possuíam pequenas tribos em torno da cidade romana, onde criavam trigo e gado. Os únicos bárbaros realmente destruidores era os hunos, que apareciam em muitas diferentes histórias de países. Esse eram normalmente nômades, e seus únicos objetivos eram atacar e destruir. Eles chegaria ao Império Romano apenas quatros séculos após a vinda de cristo, quando há a degradação do poderoso povo, e a vinda da assustadora Idade Media. Logo, tudo o que foi citado na capitulo um era verdade, Dick passara pelas tribos bárbaras, porém, nunca foi dito que ele realmente estava em perigo por causa disso, porém, para o olhar romano, o garoto era realmente corajoso, algo que em parte era verdade.

Conseguira passa pelas temíveis tribos bárbaras, sem chamar qualquer atenção. Isso seria bem útil em sua reputação quando chegasse, finalmente, em Roma. Nesse momento, estava realmente próximo aos muros romanos, protegidos por germânicos, naquela época considerados bárbaros. Na entrada da cidade ocorria o que se podia reconhecer como o ato de revistar mercadorias. Dick, depois, descobrira que essa entrada era destinada aos comerciantes, que saiam em suas longas jornada por dinheiro. Ao contrário do que se pensa hoje, esses homens só iriam ganhar poder mais tarde na história, Roma não era capitalista. Esse só aparece na humanidade no período das Grandes Navegações, no período do Renascimento cultural, na exatamente no século XV. Logo, os comerciantes não eram nada naquela época, já que era a classe dominante de direitos eram os Patrícios, conhecidos também como Eupátridas. Logo, a entrada não poderia ser considerada nada demais, era como uma entrada dos fundos em Roma. Não havia um forte congestionamento neste local, mesmo que ali estivessem paradas duas ou três carroças. Dick reparou que uma carroça estava chegando pela floresta, era a oportunidade que o garoto esperava. Escondeu-se de trás de uma moita. Esperou. Agora teria que ser guiado pela sua audição. Trote de cavalos se aproximando. Mais perto. Próximos. Acabara de passar. Rapidamente, Dick saíra da mata e penetrou o feno do veiculo. De repente, a carroça parou. Sabia que o guia da mesma acabaria por sentir sua presença. Permaneceu em silencio, não querendo atrair o homem para seu esconderijo. Depois de um tempo, a carroça começou a andar novamente. De dentro do veiculo, Dick havia reparado a forte palpitação que o mesmo fazia, uma das rodas devia estar desalinhada, por causa disso, encolheu-se com o objetivo de a palha não sair de cima do garoto. Finalmente, o veiculo havia parado. Ouviu os homens conversando em latim, não entendendo nada do que os mesmos diziam. Ouviu os passos do soldado passarem ao redor da carroça. Seu pulso acelerou. O que realmente iria acontecer se fosse pego? Ele não gostaria de saber a resposta para a mesma. Finalmente o móvel entrou em movimento novamente, o que trouxe um alivio para o garoto.

Finalmente chegara em Roma, cidade das conquistas. Naquele lugar conquistaria seu destino, mesmo ainda não sabendo qual seria. Eram aproximadamente três horas da tarde, de um dia de Sol forte, podia-se supor que lá estava próximo dos trinta e cinco graus Celsius. Dick, assim que conseguira sair da carroça, movera-se para algum lugar com pouca multidão, com o objetivo que ter algum descanso. Após alguns minutos, o garoto finalmente resolvera ver a grande cidade. Andara durante horas, visualizando o local, confessara que não era o que pensara, na verdade não era muito diferente de Atenas. Todo o esplendor romano se localizava na parte da cidade patrícia, não havia nada de especial na plebeia. Nem templos, nem congressos, nem qualquer coisa. Reparara que os homens que se encontravam na rua estavam tão famintos quanto ele, parecia que naquela cidade nada funcionara. No fim, resolveu que arranjaria alguém para trabalhar no outro dia de manhã, talvez algum eupátrida quisesse um garoto para adoção. Teria que aproveitar-se do fato de ser do sexo masculino, se fosse uma garota, provavelmente, não possuiria lugar nesta sociedade.

A noite se aproximava, e não tinha lugar para dormir. Estava completamente sozinho. Os pequenos plebeus já haviam entrado em suas casas. Nas ruas só havia quem não tinha casa para morar, mendigos, que também se encontravam dormindo. Silencio. Andava pelas ruas que não emitiam qualquer som, até notar que no local em que se encontrava não havia nem mais mendigos. Algo estava errado. Não havia qualquer alma viva neste local, era como se todos temessem chegar perto do mesmo. De repente, alguns homens vestindo roupas sujas e rasgadas se aproximaram do pequeno garoto. Estavam armados. Possuíam pequenas facas em suas mãos, o suficiente para matar um garoto de sete anos. O líder do bando se aproximou.

- Um garoto? Tudo isso por causa de uma merda de garoto? – disse ele bravo para os outros homens ao seu redor. – O que nós iremos fazer com um menino?

- Sei lá, chefe. Talvez nós pudéssemos procurar seus pais, e pedir uma boa recompensa à eles. – disse outro.

- Olhe as roupas deles, ele é um plebeu como nós, não há nada que a família dele possa dar! Vamos embora, que a noite é longa. – disse, virando-se de costas para o menino, que ficou sem entender sobre o que estavam discutindo.

Enquanto o homem caminhara de volta ao beco, o menino pegou uma pequena pedra do chão e arremessara na cabeça do líder do grupo. Uma atitude imprudente. Poderia ter corrido, ou até permanecido lá esperando os homens irem embora, porém escolheu a pior das alternativas. Porém, como iria ser dito pelos sofistas, séculos depois, tudo nesse mundo é relativo. O homem estava a atacar o menino, gerando fortes lesões na pele frágil. Na visão popular isso seria ruim, porém com o que acontecerá a seguir, pode-se dizer o que foram essas feridas que fizeram a mudança do rumo do destino do jovem. Enquanto aqueles homens batiam naquele menino, um vulto contornava a cena. Este se movia tão rapidamente que um espectador poderia até ficar tonto. Porém, esta era uma das técnicas de Batman. Enquanto os homens notavam seus arredores, o homem morcego aparecia por de trás deles para iniciar a batalha. O primeiro homem, assim que se vivou, tentou lotear o homem de armadura negra, algo que não ocorreu, pois o mesmo virou seu corpo rapidamente, segurando o braço do atacante com sua mão esquerda, enquanto enviava um soco direto nos meios dos olhos do malfeitor, deixado-o inconsciente. Logo, o líder apareceu para enfrentar o misterioso homem, pegou a pequena faca em sua mão e atirou-a no homem a frente, quem pegou-a com habilidade, arremessando-a de volta, um tiro certeiro na coxa no miserável. Os outros homens, vendo seu líder se contorcer de dor no chão, saíram correndo com uma velocidade incrível. O homem de armadura negra precisou apenas piscar para não ver mais ninguém na rua.

Na verdade, havia alguém. O pobre garoto, vitima dos malfeitores, ainda se encontrava jogado lá no chão. Batman não era do tipo de homem sentimental, mas teve pena do menino. Aproximou-se do mesmo, e ajoelhou para ajudar o menino a se levantar. Quando finalmente ficou de pé, o garoto apenas agradeceu. Silencio. Nem um dos dois indivíduos abriram a boca para falar qualquer coisa. O homem mascarado reparando que o menino tinha algo diferente, começou um dialogo.

- Onde estão seu pais? – perguntou de forma rigorosa.

Quando o garoto ouviu a voz rouca e grave emitida pelo homem na sua frente, arrepiou-se. Aquele individuo impunha o medo.

- E..eu vim de Atenas. – Dick falou, com receio.

- Atena. – o homem começou a coçar o queixo. – Um lugar muito longe para um garoto jovem como você, qual é a sua idade?

- Sete anos. – Dick disse rispidamente, entrando no jogo do homem morcego.

Batman, nesse momento, sorriu. Aquele menino tinha a audácia que precisava. Não tinha família, amigos ou um lar. Reparara que estava ficando velho, e logo precisaria de um substituto. Por causa desse fato, começou a puxar conversa com o garoto, o qual respondeu suas expectativas. Nesse momento, Corneus virou Dick.

Depois disso, apenas o treinamento se iniciou, nada importante a ser relatado. Aprendera a técnica das artes marciais, trazidas pelo seu tutor do Oriente. O combate com vários tipos de armas também foi de extrema importância para o nascimento do menino pássaro. Sua arma preferida era a besta, não que não possuía habilidades com outros tipos, mas para ele era mais confortável acertar um homem extremamente distante dele, algo que ele deixaria bem claro ao longo da história. Porém, o melhor aspecto do garoto, o qual lhe deu o apelido de Menino Prodígio foi o treinamento mental que o mesmo desenvolveu. Ele conseguia ser um poderoso inspetor, engenheiro social e desenvolvedor de estratagemas. Esse magnífico cérebro que o faria ser o líder dos Titãs, que o faria ser responsável pelo grupo. Todavia, apenas uma habilidade não havia sido ensinada, algo que teria que aprender com o tempo, destruir a arrogância. Aos vinte anos, o rapaz mostrava-se incrivelmente arrogante, de tal forma que sempre achava que saberia a resolução de uma cena, pelo menos até agora.

Um novo assassino estava as soltas, seu nome: Exterminador. Como a próprio nome já diz, o homem retalhava qualquer coisa ou ser que entrava em seu caminho, algo que os heróis apenas descobririam mais tarde. Nesse momento, Dick sentava-se em sua enorme cama de lençóis brancos, que ficava no meio de seu quarto. A noite havia terminado para ele e seu destemido líder, nada havia saído bem desta vez. Batman queria falar com ele, pelo menos segundo Alfred, o servo da família. Antes de ir falar com o homem, tirou sua mascara e entrou em um forte momento de reflexão. Quem era esse Exterminador? Quais eram seus planos? Seria ele pior que o maníaco Coringa? Depois da batalha com o gélido mercenário, a dupla de heróis passou horas em busca de uma pista sobre o vilão. Não encontraram qualquer lógica no mesmo. Levontou-se, e se moveu em direção ao quarto de Brucius, seu pai adotivo.

A casa em que moravam era incrivelmente espaçosa, se comparada a casa citada no meio da capitulo. Essa ficava no meio de uma imensa propriedade, dividida em três alas: dos escravos(_pars rústica)_, os celeiros(_pars frumentária_) e a casa senhoral(_pars urbana)_. Ele agora se entrava na ultima citada.

A ala dos escravos ficava na ala Leste da grande propriedade. Esta era revestida de madeira, muito semelhante as conhecidas senzalas. Sua estrutura lembrava muito uma cabana. Seu telhado formava um triangulo equilátero exato, revestido de grossos caules de árvores, escurecidos perante o tempo, amarrados com cordas, e equilibrados exatamente sobre a armação de sustento. Esta, também feita do caule da mesma árvore, era uma formava uma grande sala retangular, com cerca de trinta metros quadrados de área. A porta da ala dos escravos era feita de uma madeira diferente, melhor estruturada, com o objetivo de estes não fugirem durante seu refúgio, sendo ela maciça e pesada. A cabana ficava ao lado das terras de plantio. Também era destinada uma residência aos guardas que vigiavam aos escravos, dado à eles um conforto maior do que aos citados anteriormente. Era uma casa de pedra, com alas. Nesta havia quartos destinados aos vigilantes, uma cozinha e até um banheiro. Lembrando-se que este ultimo ainda não havia sido bem estruturado neste período, logo havia apenas uma grande bacia para banho e um pequeno resíduo de fezes.

Logo ao lado da ala dos escravos havia o celeiro. Era também uma grande cabana feita de madeira na forma retangular, com cerca de cinquenta metros quadrados de área. Neste local era onde se guardava o principal passatempo de Brucius, a criação de cavalos. Vários da espécie poderiam ser encontrados naquele local, desde as grandes raças árabes, até pequenos pôneis, sem utilidade. Obviamente, como O Homem Morcego, Brucius, às vezes, acabava por utilizar a habilidade de corrida dos equinos, principalmente em longas viagens. No fundo do estabelecimento podia-se ver a criação de animais para fins alimentícios, como vacas, carneiros e galinhas. Estes eram divididos em duas seções, os animais que produziam algum produtos, como leite e ovos; e, os animais com fins de virarem comida.

Por ultimo, na ala Oeste da propriedade, havia a Casa Senhoral. A casa obedecia claramente a arquitetura deste período. Logo na entrada, podia-se ver enorme pilastra do estilo Coríntio. A altura destas correspondia a onze vezes o diâmetro. Sua cabeça formava uma espécie de sino invertido, com a desenho de folhas e brotos desenhados nas mesmas. Os pilares envolviam a passarem retilínea até a portaria principal, esta era feita de pisos de mármores, os quais duravam anos sem se desgastar. Logo na frente da entrada havia ma escadaria constituída de nove degraus feitos no mesmo material citado anteriormente. A porta era feita de madeira escurecida, altamente pesada, precisava-se de cerca de nove escravos para abri-las. A portaria era detalhadamente talhada com os desenhos dos deuses protetores da família Brucius. Por dentro, o domicilio de dois andares era dividido em várias alas. Primeiramente, ao entrar pela porta, via-se o salão de festas, imenso, com pilastra de flores por todos os cantos, locais para senhores deitarem e sentares, uma mesa para a comida. Porém, o que mais impressionava era a redonda claraboia, pela qual se entrava a mais bela luz do Sol por todo o período do dia; e, à noite podia-se ver as mais belas estrelas. Ao lado da mesma, havia mais uma sala de jantar, menos formal, com o objetivo de nutrir os moradores da casa. O terceiro cômodo deste lado era a cozinha, equipada das mais diversas tecnologias da época para nutrir o senhor. Indo à esquerda da sala principal, podia-se ver a sala de reuniões, onde Brucius passava horas a fio a conversar com Senadores. Mais atrás havia a biblioteca, nutrida de diversos tipos de livros intactos, dentro das estantes de madeira. Um pequeno banheiro poderia ser visto se um indivíduo entrasse ao lado da escadaria, onde poderia satisfazer uma de suas necessidades básicas. Subindo a escadaria não havia nada mais que vinte quartos, os dois principais, destinados ao eupátrida e seu filho adotivo, e os destinados aos convidados. O quarto de Dick ficava na extrema direita do corredor, enquanto o de Brucius na outra extremidade.

Era por essa passagem que o jovem patrício passava agora, andava reto, com passos curtos, com o objetivo de não chegar logo ao quarto de seu pai adotivo. Sabia todo o sermão que o homem mais velho daria por causa da batalha da noite anterior. Havia sido um fracasso! A última coisa que precisava saber era de o quão ruim havia sido se comparado ao Exterminador. Apenas de pensar na vergonha que tinha passado quando caíra de costas no chão, enquanto o homem de estranha armadura laranja e preta continuava de pé e intacto, ficava completamente irritado. Seus dentes começaram a ranger neste momento. Sua raiva era visível. Ele tinha que ser tornar mais forte. Se não fosse Batman naquele momento, estaria morto. Segurava suas mãos com força quando parou em frente a porta de seu tutor. Respirou fundo para aliviar a tensão. Estendeu o braço na maçaneta. Entrou. Dentro do quarto havia um homem perturbado, sentado de pernas apertas, apertando fortemente sua cabeça com as suas mãos, enquanto seus cotovelos se apoiavam em seus joelhos. Já havia tirado o uniforme à algum tempo, usava a usual toga romana com folhas de louro. Quando percebeu que Dick havia entrado, virou sua cabeça e encarou-o com o olhar. Este parecia mórbido e muito diferente do natural Brucius. Finalmente, o homem ergueu-se, ereto, e começou a falar.

- Achei que não mais viria. – disse com a voz desapontada.

- Estava perdido em pensamentos. – disse Dick secamente – Precisava ficar algum tempo sozinho. – resaltando a ultima palavra.

- Concordo, a decepção que teve está noite foi extrema, nunca antes havíamos perdido uma luta. – suspirou. – Porém, há uma primeira vez para tudo.

Nesse momento, o homem mais velho caminhou em direção a uma penteadeira de mogno que ficava presa na parede do lado direito do quarto. Seus passos eram largos, porém lentos. Quando finalmente chegou ao objeto, abriu uma gaveta, retirou uma pequena caixa artesanal feita de madeira. Dick viu que o homem havia parado para olhar algo que estava dentro da pequena caixa, apesar de não conseguir ver o que era. Finalmente, o mistério havia sido desfeito, já que Brucius se voltou para o garoto e mostrou o que havia dentro da caixa. Uma bussola. O objeto cilíndrico era feito de meta, provavelmente ouro, porém de uma tonalidade um pouco diferente do mesmo. Por dentro do mesmo havia um fundo preto, com a assinatura de seu criador feita detalhadamente pelo punho do mesmo. No fundo havia as inscrições básicas de uma bussola, o posicionamento dos pontos cardinais. Porém, havia algo diferente neste indicador, talvez estivesse quebrado, afinal não apontava para o Norte, como deveria por causa de sua posição, apontava para o lado completamente oposto. Qual era a lógica do homem na frente de Dick, quando mostrou uma bussola quebrada para o mesmo? Talvez alguma metáfora? Ele não era o tipo de sujeito supersticioso a ponto de pensar que a bussola apontava para algum destino, ou algo assim. Finalmente, a corrente de dúvidas que passavam pela cabeça do garoto havia sido solucionada.

- Há muito tempo, quando parti para a minha grande viagem em busca de conhecimento, percorri todo o nosso continente em busca de respostas para as minhas perguntas. – Suspirou. – Um certo dia, cheguei nas terras nórdicas, onde se dizia habitar os bruxas adoradoras dos demônios de Hades, e quando cheguei lá, conheci um sábio homem com conhecimentos em magia. – Olhou para os olhos incrédulos de Dick, mas mesmo assim continuou a história. – Assim como você, não acreditava em magia, para mim tudo vinha da evolução cientifica, a qual crescia cada vez mais com a guerra, porém estava errado. Há outros tipos de conhecimentos e adorações mundo afora, muito mais poderosas que aqui em Roma. Esse homem me deu uma bussola, a qual utilizei pelo resto de minha viagem,a e até em algumas missões como Batman. – Olhou tristemente para o rapaz na sua frente. – Agora que vejo que não posso ensinar mais nada a ti, tenho o pressentimento que seria de utilidade entregar essa bussola a ti.

Dick olhou incrédulo para o homem em sua frente. Teria ele agora enlouquecido? Não poderia ser verdade sobre o que falara. Magia e bussola mágica. História de crianças sonhadoras que quando acordasse seria tarde demais.

-Meu pai, acho que agora tem que descansar. Estas dizendo asneiras dignas de um plebeu. – disse com receio.

- Não fales que estou ficando louco. – o homem a sua frente se exalou. – sei exatamente o que estou dizendo. Se tiveres duvidas, pegue a bussola!

Primeiramente, Dick vacilou para pegar o objeto em sua frente. Respirou com o objetivo de se acalmar, e esticou suas mãos. Quando segurou a bussola de tal modo que pudesse vê-la, viu que esta não mais apontava para o Sul, mas para o Nordeste. Seus olhos se arregalaram com o fato. Será que era verdade o que Brucius estava falando ou apenas mais um fruto da imaginação do velho homem?

- Vês agora? – perguntou o homem. – Seu lugar não é aqui, tendes que ir seguir seu destino, talvez assim tenhamos alguma vantagem contra o mercenário que nos afronta. – disse o homem.

- Teremos, se eu ficar aqui. – rebateu o rapaz.

- Dick, essa é a chance que te dou para ficar mais forte, p ense em todas as coisas que poderá conhecer se sair dos muros desta cidade. Onde está o menino que confiava em mim cegamente? – olhou com as órbitas desapontadas. – Sei que este ainda está aí. Amanhã de manhã partirá em sua jornada em busca de melhorias para sua alma. Que os deuses o protejam.

O rapaz abriu a boca para protestar com a história inverossímil que acabara de ouvir, porém contra os olhos do homem a sua frente nada poderia fazer. Estava o mandando embora. Talvez a bussola fosse apenas uma desculpa para o fato. Virou-se para ir embora. Quando o homem mais velho disse-lhe as ultimas palavras.

- Essa noite será longa. – com um sorriso tranquilo.

Quando o rapaz foi finalmente embora, Brucius soltou um longo suspiro. Realmente não gostaria que seu filho fosse embora, porém a situação mudara, revoluções eram cada vez mais frequentes. Não sabia por quanto tempo os Patrícios iriam estar no poder. Tudo indicava o surgimento de uma nova Roma. Logo, seu filho adotivo teria que ir embora para não sofrer com crise, e a bussola que ganhara em sua longa viagem havia caído como uma luva. Ele seguiria seu destino e voltaria quando estivesse pronto, sabia disso. Disse-lhe sobre o fato de ficar mais forte para o garoto não desapontar com o que viesse em sua frente. Brucius se lembrava que não era exatamente isso que ocorreu. Batman havia surgido antes de ele voltar à Roma, em um grupo de guerreiros nomeados a Liga da Justiça, quando o grupo se separou, ele retornou para a cidade em trabalho solo. Talvez o garoto fosse sofrer com a mesma provação. Agora, ele se encontrava nas mãos do destino.

**Cansativo, não? Fiquei uma semana inteira escrevendo cada um dos capítulos para que estes saíssem do melhor jeito possível. A história de Roma eu retirei de um livro chamado A Cidade Antiga, de Fustel Coulanges; podem procurar se quiserem. Completei os mesmos com algumas coisas que eu sabia e outras pesquisadas. Tentei manter até o final o clima de civilização antiga, acha que ficou bom ou ruim? Por favor, comentem.**


	3. Capitulo 3 - Uma Pequena Viagem

**Capitulo 4 – Uma Curta Viagem **

Corria. Porém ao contrário do que dizem muitos textos, dessa vez corria por sua vida. Depois de quase perder o pescoço naquela brincadeira arriscada na praça central da cidade, Jinx apenas pensava em sobreviver. Viu que a rua chegava ao fim, porém tinha um plano. Pulou, como um gato, para uma porta bandeiras horizontal preso na parede de um prédio rústico. Aproveitando-se do impulso que tinha dado anteriormente, usou toda força de seus braços para girar e, caprichosamente, parar agachada com os pés sobre o pedaço de mastro. Olhou para trás com o objetivo de visualizar seus inimigos. Agora havia cerca de dez soldados seguindo ela. Desviou de uma flecha que vinha em sua direção, e continuou a subir no prédio. Ao seu favor, uma escada quebrada de madeira podia ser vista. Pulou. Todos os habitante que assistiam a cena ficaram estupefatos com o talento da garota. Ela havia conseguido pular sem pegar impulso por uma distancia de cinco metros. Infelizmente ela não pode ficar para ser aplaudida. Teve que subir a escadaria depressa. Quando chegou no telhado do prédio de três andares, suspirou. Mesmo não parecendo, estava cansada. Porém, ainda não estava segura. Com o resto de suas forças, correu pelo telhado, pulando como se fosse um gato, até encontrar uma zona em que pudesse relaxar. Seus olhos atentos, desenvolvidos depois de tantos anos de desgaste e suor, procuravam algum ponto de ajuda. Com seu foco ampliado, analisou todas alternativas, gerando as mais viáveis. Finalmente havia chegado a algum objetivo. Correu até ele. Era o teto de uma pequena igreja monoteísta que havia na região, e, para sua sorte, possuía uma janela aberta. Tentando despertar a menor atenção possível dos guardas, pulou para dentro da capela.

A capela era algo simples, porém útil, umas das grandes habilidades que havia aprendido na rua era o detalhamento do cenário, ela analisava tudo em sua volta como se fosse pintar um quadro. Todos os objetos eram importantes, qualquer um deles podia criar sua fuga. Havia entrado por uma parte mal iluminada da construção, fazendo com que ninguém ao menos notasse sua entrada. Do escuro analisou as peças do grande quebra-cabeça em que estava. Pelo o que sabia sobre as igrejas da região, esta fechavam assim que o Sol ficava poente, o que não tardaria para ocorrer, tinha apenas que esperar para poder andar tranquilamente em torno do templo. Como havia previsto, assim que chegaram as seis horas da tarde, o padre apareceu para fechar as portas da igreja, fazendo com que todos fossem embora. Assim que notou que o padre havia ido para seu quarto, no andar de cima, Jinx saiu de seu esconderijo improvisado, e passou a analisar a construção para fins religiosos.

Como já foi citado antes, mesmo com o Egito sendo praticamente vizinho do Oriente Médio, os dois territórios não compartilhavam da mesma cultura, algo que causou muito problema quando os hebreus tiveram que pedir ajuda aos egípcios, gerando uma grande história muito conhecida pelos povos cristão hoje em dia, sobre um homem chamado Moises. Logo, esta região em que Jinx estava era monoteístas, isto é, tinha crença em um único Deus. AO contrário dos grandes templos indianos, da cidade natal do meta-humana, este local não poderia ser considerado algo luxuoso. Suas paredes eram revestidas de grandes rochas encaixadas umas sobre as outras, de tamanhos diversos, coladas com argamassa, algo que será repetido na Idade Media. O teto possuía um alicerce de madeira, o qual dava suporte às pedras que iam em cima dela. Por dentro a arquitetura de mostrava ser mais simples ainda, bancos de pedra foram colocados para que os religiosos pudessem ocupá-los no momento da missa, estes eram grande pedaços de rochas colocadas em forma para parece um retângulo, algo muito parecido com os bancos de igrejas católicas hoje em dia. NA frente havia uma altar, separado pela escadaria de pedra, sobre o mesmo havia uma grande mesa de madeira escura, onde o orador dizia suas palavras; e, atrás disso havia uma enorme cruz de mogno pendurada a uma grande distancia do chão, de onde os homens poderiam, de qualquer ângulo, visualizá-la.

Jinx, ao ver o enorme monumento simples, achou algo completamente estanho. Que tipo de religião era essa que usava a simplicidade dentro de seus templos, será que não se importavam com seus Deuses? Nesse momento ela olhou para uma imagem de Lakshmi, deusa representante da potencia feminina, sendo símbolo da eterna juventude e formosura. Havia ganhado essa figura de sua mãe, assim que nascera. Na verdade não se lembrava direito de sua mãe, ou qualquer um de seus familiares. Sentou-se em um dos bancos de pedra quando se lembrou da triste memória. Seus pais estavam mortos, por culpa dela. Talvez se ela estivesse prestado mais atenção em seus poderes, e menor fascínio na beleza deles, poderia ter evitado o desastre, que será relatado a partir de agora.

Seus pais haviam se conhecido por meio de uma cerimônia de casta, algo muito popular até hoje na região. Os indianos sempre tiveram uma visão determinista sobre o surgimento do homem, eles acreditavam que a alma do homem estava relacionada com a casta em que ele nascia. Para trazer esta diferença, as castas dera separadas pelas seguintes formas: Brãhmanas, nascidos da cabeça de Brahma, criador da humanidade no hinduísmo, sendo estes sacerdotes e letrados. Havia uma forte semelhança entre a cultura indiana e a grega, o fato que foi dito anteriormente faz com que os Brãhmanas sejam idênticos aos Patrícios. Logo após a casta superior encontrava-se os ksatrya, nascidos dos braços do deus criador, estes eram os guerreiros, cuja menção dos braços possui um forte elo. Posteriormente havia os vaísyas, gerados das pernas de Brahma, logo comerciantes, estes possuíam a habilidade de viajar longas distancias para vender sua mercadoria. Os mais fracos eram os sudras, os quais eram os pés do Deus, eram o que restou dentro da sociedade, pequenos comerciantes, artesãos, servos, etc. Havia uma casta inferior a todas as outras, as pessoas pertenciam à ela quando renegavam as leis sagradas hinduístas, os pátrias, conhecidos como intocáveis, seria a classe mais baixa do sistema, as pessoas que fazem parte da mesma acabam por trabalhar em empregos imundos com baixa remuneração.

A família de Jinx fazia parte da casta sudra, como a maioria da população. Na época um homem de uma determinada casta só poderia adquirir uma mulher da mesma. Novamente pode ser notada a semelhança entre a sociedade romana e indiana, a única diferença foi que a primeira, com a Lei das Doze Tábuas, saiu dessa história, enquanto a Índia pratica este ato até hoje.

A mãe de Jinx era uma mulher muito atraente, sua pele era morena, assim como a de muitas indiana, e brilhante, por causa do tratamento de ervas que fazia. Possuía uma feição bem afeiçoada, olhos grandes e castanhos escuros, os quais possuíam maior realce por causa da sombra que passava nos mesmos. Possuía um nariz pequeno como de boneca, ao contrários dos europeus do sul, que eram muito próximos dos árabes. Sua boca era pequena e rosada, por causa da tintura que passava. Seus cabelos eram da tonalidade da penugem de corvos, brilhantes e reluzentes; era muito comum, neste período, as mulheres colocarem enfeites em seus cabelos, com o objetivo de atrair um marido, algo que será repetido em diferentes regiões, com o passar do tempo. A mulher possuía um corpo bem feminino, seus peitos eram fartos e sua cintura arredondada, possuía pequena acumulação de gordura na região da barriga, por causa de uma dança muito praticada no território, chamada dança do ventre. Como o próprio nome diz, a dança mostrava o ventre, isto é, a fertilidade feminina, os homens escolhiam suas mulheres de acordo as mesmas dançavam. Jinx herdaria de sua mãe o gingado indiano, algo que seria muito útil em sua profissão como ladra.

O pai da meta-humana também não era muito distinto do resto da população. Sua pele era do mesma tonalidade de sua mãe, morena, a única diferença era a enorme quantidade de pelo que poderia ser encontrada em seus braços, pernas e barriga. Suas feições eram másculas, possuía um queixo fortemente quadrado, que era bem ressaltado na face repleta de barba negra. Seus olhos estavam sempre semiabertos, apresentado os cílios negros que o mesmo tinha. Seu nariz era absolutamente maior que de sua mulher, e também muito menos delicado, algo que é referido com feição negra, no caso. Sua boca possuía pequenos lábios, mas era larga. Sempre usava um manto branco sobre seu corpo, de forma que ninguém podia ver suas características levemente acima do peso. Em sua cabeça usava um pano enrolado, do mesma coloração, algo muito praticado na região.

Se conheceram em uma reunião familiar, assim como todos os outros. Ela dançou para ele e a família trocou relações comerciais, assim que ele viu que os pés se sua pretendente eram de seu feitio. O casamento ocorreu um mês mais tarde, com a família da noiva pagando todos os custos. Na época os pais choravam ao receber dos deuses uma filha, já que isso significava que com esta tinha que gastar dinheiro. A lua de mel não era algo praticado pelas famílias mais pobres, logo, eles permaneceram na casa que ele havia conseguido comprar, o que não era muita coisa. Naquela época era muito comum um homem provar que poderia casar assim que possuísse uma casa, caso o contrário, a família da noiva nunca daria permissão para os dois se casarem. Não havia o amor. Tudo era como uma relação na bolsa de valores, se caiu retire, se subiu invista.

Os indianos muitas vezes poderiam comparados com os gregos, já que uma referencia a Platão, filosofo grego, pode ser trazida diretamente para os dois lados da história. Uma certa vez perguntaram ao aprendiz de Sócrates o que este achava sobre o sistema de castas grego, onde um pobre morria pobre e o mesmo com o rico. Ele logo relacionou a famosa teoria das almas para ser aplicada ao fato. Este dizia que os homens poderiam nascer de três diferentes tipos de alma: ouro, prata e bronze. Aquela se referia aos homens de poder, ele dizia que os homens com esta alma possuíam o talento da prudência, o que, segundo Sófocles, era necessário para governar. A segunda era a alma dos soldados, os quais possuíam o talento inato da força e ordem. Por ultimo havia os comerciantes e manufatores, os quais possuíam o talento de construir. Para terminar seu discurso, o filosofo ainda se referiu ao fato de uma classe querer se tornar outra, onde dizia que alguém com habilidade de construir não seria capaz de governar, ou o contrário. O próprio pensador depois desmente o que disse, sabendo da mentira que contou, com o objetivo de evitar conflitos entre as classes, já que este seria o que iria se referir a alma de ouro. Os indianos não diziam diferente, para eles o homem era determinado pela casta em que nascera, dessa vez se referindo as partes do corpo humano. Muitas vezes, para justificar o idealismo da religião, os homens citavam sobre o fato de a cabeça querer ser o pé, etc.

Alguns meses depois do casamento, a mulher estava grávida de seu primeiro filho. Sonhara com Krishna, o qual lhe deu a informação que seu primogênito seria um menino. E isso realmente aconteceu. O casal tivera cinco filhos, sendo Jinx, terceira filha, nessa época conhecida como Kamala, nome que será pouco usado pela mesma. Jinx era uma estranha menina que nascera com altas diferenças dos demais irmãos. Primeiramente, sua pele era de um estranho pálido, tão branco quanto a neve. Seus olhos eram idênticos aos deu um gato, com suas pupilas verticais, e, para piorar suas feições, sua íris era rosa chiclete, mesma tonalidade de seu cabelo. Este, agora longo, com o tempo mostrou-se ondulado e brilhante. Ela nunca fora uma mulher feia, apenas excessivamente magra, mais por causa de sua genética de meta-humana do que qualquer outro fator.

Quando ela nasceu, seu pai não consideraram o fato um mal presságio, na verdade foram consultar os sacerdotes do templo de Krishna, para ouvir o que eles diriam sobre aquele fato. Ao contrário do que todos esperavam, assim que viram a aparecia diferente da garota, os sacerdotes disseram que esta talvez fosse a reencarnação de algum deus na terra, algo que deveria ser severamente celebrado.

A celebração durou cerca de três dias, sobre as quais Jinx não se lembrou de qualquer fato. Era tão pequena. Não sabia nada sobre o que acontecia com ela. Por que era diferente? O que adiantava ser motivo de celebração, se ninguém ao menos queria ficar ao seu lado? Essa solidão ainda atacava a garota durante a noite. Acatava-a enquanto estava sentada no banco de pedra. Nunca conseguira ter qualquer companheiro de batalha. Seu único amor, ainda que passageiro fora um garoto que se chamava de o Jovem Flash, nome dado por causa da velocidade que corria. Com a mesma velocidade desapareceu. Isso era uma ferida aberta no coração de Jinx até hoje. Por apenas um momento a garota se achara especial, mas depois disso era o nada. O nada deixado em sua casa, enquanto aprendia sobre seus poderes. Um certo dia, quando havia tido um pesadelo, a garota presenciou a primeira manifestação de suas habilidades, um estanho brilho rosa surgiu em torno de suas mãos, algo que achou bonito no primeiro momento, logo depois este sumiu. As aparições de seus poderes sempre foram consideradas instáveis, já que estes estavam ligados a falta de probabilidade. Até que em um certo dia seus poderes apareceram, mas não queria sumir. Como sempre, achou bonito o fato de ter uma luz na sua cor favorita em torno de suas mãos, porém não achou mais depois isso tão belo. Começou a brincar com suas mãos, para ver a bela luz se mexer, porém esse "beleza" disparou no teto de sua casa, fazendo com que ela começasse a desmoronar. Sua mãe e seus irmãos estavam lá dentro com ela, nenhum deles tiveram chance. A única diferença é que a genética meta-humana novamente surgiu inesperadamente, fazendo com que a garota sobrevivesse ao impacto. A partir daquele momento foi referido um termo a ela relacionado a gatos, pois eram seres que, segundo a cultura indígena, representava o azar. Depois disso ela usaria o nome Jinx, termo que o inglês derivaria das línguas antigas para se referir a má sorte.

Assim que acordou, viu que já não estava junto dos destroços de sua antiga casa, mas sim em um local úmido e frio. Demorou algum tempo para se adaptar a escuridão que lá fazia. Levantou-se. Olhou para os lados. Este local era revestido com pedras, e, por causa da falta de Sol, este criava fungos, deixando as paredes úmidas e esverdeadas. Distraidamente, Jinx tocou nas paredes para notar seu revestimento, este local estava, com toda certeza, abandonado. Viu que havia uma pequena janela no local, esta possuía um formato de semicírculo, possuindo um diâmetro de cerca de trinta centímetros, revestidos com barras de ferro dentro de sua área. A única entrada de ar. Como um gato pulou na direção do pequeno buraco, em busca de procurar algo no mundo afora. Porém, este dava para uma enorme parede de pedras. Onde estava? Onde estava sua família? Finalmente a porta se abriu, apresentando um homem baixo e gordo, com estranhas roupas de luxo, pela suas feições, ela deduziu que este também era indiano.

Esse homem era Radesh, um homem sujo indiano que trabalhava com o tráfico de escravos. Jinx nunca ficou sabendo porque havia parado em tão estranho local, provavelmente havia sido vendida pelo pai, ou mandada para lá como mendiga. Ela era muito jovem, porém lembra-se muito bem do que ocorreu dali em diante. Fora vendida para uma casa de prostituição no território indiano, onde trabalhava como garçonete das mesas dos fregueses, e, no futuro, trabalharia como uma prostituta, assim como todas as mulheres do local. Lá aprendera tudo o que precisava para seguir uma carreira como ladra, aprendera a ter mãos leves, a engenharia social, como usar a sensualidade para ter o que quisesse, etc. Uma das mulheres da casa, quando notou o triste destino que a meta-humana iria traçar, ajudou-a a fugir, dois anos mais tarde. Dizendo que o talento que possuía era um milagre dos deuses, e não poderia ser jogado fora em lugar tão sujo.

Possuía nove anos agora. Estava sozinha. Perdida nas ruas indianas. Essa solidão não durou por muito tempo, já que ela se uniu com um grupo de garotos de rua para praticar pequenos furtos, com o objetivo de sobreviver. Sem que estes soubessem, ela guardava sua parte para um plano de viajem futuro, para fora da Índia. Encontraria pessoas como ela, quem iriam ajudar com seus poderes. Nesse período de tempo, ela aprendera muito de seus poderes, finalmente havia conseguido controlar o estranho raio rosa que usava, algo que ela apenas aprenderia depois o que exatamente era( isso será abordado em capítulos posteriores); a usar a flexibilidade inata de seu corpo; e, a capacidade de usar armas leves.

Finalmente havia juntado dinheiro o suficiente para iniciar sua viajem. Passara por diversos locais da Ásia antes de chegar ao Oriente Médio. Em uma dessas viagens, conhecera um grande mercenário que passava pela China a negócios, este, quando viu a menina trabalhando em um assalto, viu-a com talento. O mesmo A convocara para trabalhar para uma equipe dele, localizada no Egito, onde ela poderia começar uma carreira como a dele. Algo extraordinário para a garota, claro. Ela tinha o prazo de três semanas, os qual foi aumentado com muito choro vinda da parte dela, para chegar ao Templo de Osíris, na capital do país. A partir daí, ela se encontrara viajando o mais rápido o possível para chegar até o território africano. Agora estava no Oriente Médio, muito próximo do Egito. Faltavam apenas alguns quilômetros. Não poderia perder tempo com motivos bestas. Havia roubado o suficiente para chegar até mais uma cidade, o que ela havia guardado em um local secreto, para pegar mais tarde. Porém, algo a encabulava agora. Quem era a estranha mulher que a havia salvado? Por quê? Não poderia saber se alguém a viste usando seus poderes que seria executada no mesmo momento? Uma crise interna passava por dentro da mulher de cabelos rosas, ela queria salvá-la, mas isso poderia levar tempo para ocorrer.

No fundo, sua consciência dizia que poderia ajudar a mulher de estranhos poderes presa naquela cela. Sua razão dizia que talvez fosse errado, e seu ela fosse uma assassina ou pior ladra? Ela parou um momento, e respirou. E, qual seria o problema de ela ser uma ladra? Jinx era uma ladra. Isso não a impedia de ser uma boa pessoa. Quase deu um tapa nela mesma nesse instante, praticamente movera um preconceito contra ela mesma. Riu de si mesma nesse momento. Quando parou, notou o silencio da capela. Talvez a mulher pudesse ser sua companheira de viajem. Sorrindo, ela começou a armar um plano para retirar a garota sem chamar a atenção. Quando este finalmente estava formado, foi em direção ao seu esconderijo, e pegou uma pequena bolsa de couro, com tudo o que havia adquirido durante sua estadia na cidade. Dentro da mesma havia dois pães árabes, para a viajem; água; havia também um pouco de dinheiro aderido, mesmo que ela não o utilizasse para nada, já que não falava a língua deles; e, cobertas para as gélidas noites do deserto. Não era muito, mas melhor do que andar por aí de mãos vazias.

Olhou para o céu, já amanhecia. Seria muito mais fácil esperar o anoitecer para ajudar sua salvadora, porém, talvez ela corresse o risco de ser executada antes, o eu causaria a falha de sua operação. Ajustou a alça da bolsa em seus ombros, dando um forte suspiro. "Eu devo ser idiota", pensou. Pegou a coberta dentro de sua bolsa, e se cobriu, fazendo com que seu rosto não pudesse ser visto. Era muito comum os pobres da região usar o mesmo tipo de roupagem, fazendo com que ela não chamasse tanta atenção nas ruas. Algo que tinha reparado andando pelas ruas da cidadela. Sempre fora reparadora, algo que ajudou muito em sua vida bandida.

Caminhou naturalmente pelas ruas, a fim de chegar novamente à cadeia. Olhou para os lados de maneira discreta, para ver se alguém estava desconfiado de seu disfarce. Ninguém. Sorriu discretamente, pensando em sua genialidade, e voltou a caminhar. Seu disfarce era perfeito, encurvara suas costas e abaixara sua cabeça, a fim de demonstrar submissão. Virou a esquina. As ruas estavam lotadas de pessoas, por causa da feira. Assim como em Roma, a nestas cidadela ninguém possuía um fogão ou lavabo em casa, fazendo com que os cidadãos acordassem cedo para realizar tarefas como comer, e tomar banho. Eram seis horas da manhã, por causa disso todo esse movimento. Ninguém sequer reparou na figura de pele pálida andando no meio da multidão, algo que Jinx agradeceu aos Deuses mais tarde. Estava próxima, finalmente. Chegara na praça central.

A praça central era onde ocorriam as execuções dos infratores da lei, como foi visto anteriormente. Quando não havia policia no território, era muito comum encontrar as mais diversas criaturas, que às vezes nem poderiam ser consideradas humanas. Algo que Jinx quase perdeu quando fora vendida como escrava foi sua humanidade. Todo homem ou mulher que não possuem um lar acabam se animalizando para sobreviver, algo que não era muito diferente naquela época. A meta-humana se lembrara de cada vez que chorou à noite por alguma coisa horrenda realizada por ela a fim de sobreviver. Nessa praça ela poderia ver algo que ela poderia ter se tornado. Mesmo sendo ladra, ela possuía seu orgulho, nunca iria perder sua virgindade por dinheiro, ou lamber o chão de alguém para o mesmo fim. Talvez as coisas fossem diferentes se ela continuasse naquele lar de prostitutas, mulheres que perderam toda sua dignidade, e quem Jinx mais repeitava. Esse era o reflexo da mulher naquela sociedade machista, se não se casasse e tivesse que lamber o chão do marido, teria que lamber o chão de diferentes homens. Uma única lágrima fora derramada naquele momento. A Praça Central era o lar da prostituição naquela cidadela. Havia pessoas que consideravam a vida de lá uma maravilha, os tolos nobres que lá viviam pensavam isso. Jinx prometeu a si mesma que iria ser rica o suficiente para retirar essas pobres e sofredoras mulheres da rua,para que estas pudessem cuspir um dia no rosto dos Grandes Homens.

Não era momento para pensar em demasia. Tinha que resgatar aquela mulher. Aquela que, nem sequer a conhecia, mas salvou sua vida. Ela iria ajudá-la. Olhou para os lados para ver se não havia nenhum guarda por perto. Apenas conhecia um modo de libertar um individuo da prisão sem que ele seja mandado diretamente à execução, quebrar a cela. Sorriu para si mesma naquele momento, enquanto surgia um brilho rosa em torno de suas mãos. O que antes era seu pesadelo, agora se tornara seu orgulho, seu poderes. Mirou sua mão direita na direção da parede com uma pequena janela, e atirou em raio rosa. Entrou. Tinha certeza que aquela mulher estava ali. Viu, então, dentro da grossa fumaça causada por sua explosão, uma sombra encapuzada com os olhos brilhando em branco. Pelo pouco que conheceu daquela mulher, entendeu que seus olhos mudavam de cor enquanto estava usando um feitiço, então teve que se manifestar antes que ela a atacasse.

- Pare! – Disse com uma voz fina, a qual ela mesma estranhou mais tarde. – Eu vim resgatar você.

O brilho branco nos olhos da outra mulher sumiu, para alivio de Jinx. Agora, a bruxa começava a se aproximar da meta-humana, o que fez o coração da mesma disparar. Não sabia o porque, mas a mulher que agora estava tão próxima dela lhe causava arrepios em sua aura. Ela parou. Jinx nesse momento se assustou. O brilho branco nos olhos da garota voltaram a brilhar na tonalidade branca, mas agora Jinx podia ver o estranho e desconfortável brilho negro em torno das mãos da mulher encapuzada. Entrou na posição defensiva por instinto. Quando a bruxa mirou suas mãos nela, e nada ocorreu, sabia que algo estava errado. Não estava atacando-a, mas algo por detrás dela. Virou-se. Deu-se de cara com um enorme homem tentando atacá-la com uma lança, sendo impedido por um escudo negro, gerado pela estranha mulher atrás dela. Não tinha tempo para agradecer, assim que o escuro fora abaixado, a meta-humana atacou o homem com um soco direto em sua face, fazendo com que este caísse em locaute.

Ela e Ravena começaram a correr, com o objetivo de deixar a cidadela o mais rápido o possível. Uma multidão e guardas estavam atrás das garotas, dando a Jinx a ideia de que tudo aquilo havia sido uma má ideia. Quando estavam chegando próximas aos muros da cidadela, a mulher encapuzada pegou em seu braço, puxando-a para outra direção. Jinx, sem entender, segui-a.

- Estamos indo para o lado errado. – disse quando elas se aproximavam dos muros da cidadela. – Você, por acaso, pode atravessar paredes? – perguntou incrédula.

- Não pare. – a voz rouca lhe respondeu.

Elas se aproximavam do muro, e Jinx só pode fechar seus olhos quando viu que dariam de cara no mesmo. De repente, sentiu uma energia fria em torno dela, fazendo com que ela se sentisse enjoada a ponto de cair de joelhos. Vendo a reação da meta-humana, Ravena segurou seus ombros, apoiando-os. O que era esse mal estar repentino? Por um momento a menina parecia não sentir nada, como se sua alma tivesse sido levada à longe. Levantou sua cabeça para ver os olhos púrpuras na sua frente, cheios de preocupação. Logo, estes desviaram dela, quando a outra mulher se levantou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Jinx a pegou, levantando-se. Assim que viu que a meta-humana estava bem, novamente, Ravena finalmente agradeceu.

- Obrigada. – disse. – Por me ajudar. – abaixando sua cabeça. Não era comum ela agradecer alguém por ajudá-la, era muito orgulhosa. Não era a toa que era chamada de Orgulho pelo seu pai. Porém, neste caso era diferente, aquela garota havia arriscado sua vida para salvá-la, algo que ninguém nunca havia feito por ela.

- Hei, você me ajudou primeiro. – disse Jinx tentando aliviar a tensão no ambiente. Analisou o horizonte e notou que aquela mulher havia feito ela atravessar a parede. – Como você fez isso? – disse isso com a curiosidade de uma criança.

- Explico-te mais tarde, porém lhe adianto que é referente aos meus poderes. – tomou uma pausa. – Agora, temos que sair, podemos ter tomado uma grande vantagem, pelo fato de eles pensarem que ainda estamos lá dentro, porém, quando os guardas da barreira nos avistarem aqui fora, não tardaram a avisar.

Jinx assentiu, demonstrando concordância com o que a bruxa havia lhe dito. Depois, parou para pensar um instante: "Como ela conhecia meu idioma?". A mulher de cabelos cor de rosa olhou assustada enquanto andava ao lado da outra. Ela era naturalmente indiana, e este era o único idioma que possuía incrível domínio, sendo que outras línguas apenas falava o básico. Duas duvidas apareceram em sua mente: um, como Ravena sabia que ela era indiana; dois, como ela conhecia o idioma. Olhou para a mulher, esta aparentava ser uma bruxa, provavelmente do Norte, não havia como ela ser asiática. Se bem que Jinx também não aparentava ser indiana. Talvez, aquela outra mulher tenha tido o mesmo problema de Jinx, a genética meta-humana prevaleceu à de seus pais. Sorriu. Talvez ela não fora a única a apresentar este problema.

O sorriso da mulher de cabelo rosado desapareceu após algumas horas de caminhada. O deserto não aparentava possuir um fim. Muitas vezes ela se encolhia de dor, quando o vento que batia nas dunas fazia com que areia atingisse sua pele ardendo por causa do Sol. Ela possuía uma forte intolerância à luz solar, por causa de sua tonalidade de pele. Não importava o quanto havia passado no Sol quando era criança, sua pele nunca se adaptava às condições, era como se fosse albina. Já fazia várias horas em que as duas mulheres percorriam o deserto aparentemente interminável, o que fez Jinx cair de cansaço por um instante. O que era aquela mulher ao seu lado, uma espécie de demônio? Como ela não aparentava estar cansada após toda essa caminhada. Não aguentava mais. Sempre percorrera o vasto deserto à cavalo, nunca fora louca de ir a pé. Tocou uma de suas mãos em suas costas, agora vermelhas por causa da queimadura solar. Repentinamente, sentiu uma túnica encobrindo seu corpo, fazendo com que a luz solar já não mais a atingisse. Olhou para o lado para notar que Ravena havia retirado sua túnica a fim de entregar-lhe. A pele estranhamente cinza havia estado à mostra neste instante.

- Melhor você usar isso por um instante, sua pele esta queimando. – disse Ravena em um tom monótono que chegou a assustá-la.

- Desse jeito você irá se queimar também. – rebateu.

- Não se preocupe com isso, tenha certeza, eu não me queimarei. – disse friamente.

Com toda aquela certeza expressa pela mulher, Jinx nem sequer questionou. Assim que ela se levantou, elas continuaram a caminhar. Faltavam cerca de cinco horas para anoitecer, sim, fazia cerca de sete horas que ambas caminhavam. Precisavam encontrar um bom lugar para descansar. Após mais três horas de sofrível caminhada, um Oasis foi visto a frente. Jinx piscou rapidamente seus olhos para ter certeza que os mesmo não a estavam enganando. Olhou para Ravena para ter certeza se aquilo era verdade. A mulher de cabelos roxos apenas assentiu com sua cabeça, enquanto ambas caminhavam com satisfação na direção do paraíso no deserto.

Assim que chegaram, Jinx se jogou rapidamente no pequeno lago, com incrível satisfação. Logo que saiu da água, deixou-se sentir as pequenas gotas d'água escorrerem pela sua pele. Deixou-se sentir toda sensação, enquanto notou que a outra mulher não esboçava qualquer reação, apenas assistindo a diversão dela. Sentiu-se de certa forma culpada pelo o que ocorria. Aquela mulher parecia não ter sentimentos, algo absolutamente estranho. Vendo que ainda usava em seu corpo o capuz da outra mulher, compreendeu a insatisfação da outra mulher. Saiu rapidamente de maneira desengonçada do lago, fazendo com que a areia do solo grudasse em seus joelhos.

- E..eu sinto muito. – disse apressadamente. Imagino ser uma idiota naquele momento, aquela mulher havia dado para proteger sua pele.

- Não. – disse a mulher calmamente. Fazendo a meta-humana tremer. – E..eu nem estava pensando sobre isso. – disse timidamente.

- Ah, sim, claro. – engasgou. – Mas, então o que estava pensando? – Se teria que passar alguns dias com aquela mulher a quem salvara, teria que fazer isso ficar divertido.

- Nada. – disse secamente. – Só estou feliz pelo fato de que encontramos um lugar para descansar.

- Não, com certeza não encontramos. – riu da ingenuidade da mulher ao lado. – Estamos em um Oasis. Um ligar absolutamente chamativo para passar a noite, o que podemos fazer é dormir próximas à ele, não nele. Isso é pedir para ser saqueada. E, tenha certeza, sei bem como isso funciona. – finalizou com uma piscadela.

- Certo, então. – simplesmente disse.

Ji nx, novamente, viu a tensão gerada no ar. Tinha que dar um jeito de ultrapassar a estranha barreira que a mulher ao seu lado criara. Obviamente, ela não queria responder suas questões, algo que deixava mais difícil de fazer com que a relação delas ficasse boa. Resolveu utilizar um fato que presenciou no passado para continuar a conversa, afinal, poderia importunar a garota até uma hora falar, não tinha problemas com isso, pois era um talento seu.

- Como você sabe indiano? – disse. – Não aparenta ser asiática ou algo assim.

- Não, não sou asiática, porém fui criada na região, em uma ilha muito próxima à Índia, o que fazia com que eu tivesse que conhecer a língua para me comunicar com muitos estrangeiros. – disse calmamente. – Descobri que você era indiana por causa do amuleto que usa em torno de seu pescoço, deduzi que era um deus indiano quando olhei para o mesmo. Tinha o desenho de um.

- Oh, certo. Desculpe o incomodo. – olhou para o céu. – Daqui a algumas horas irá anoitecer, melhor ficarmos por aqui mesmo, não encontraremos lugar melhor para passar a noite. – continuou. – Porém, você terá que colaborar, não consigo permanecer em algum lugar sem fazer qualquer coisa. – sorriu.

- Imagino. – a mulher disse ceticamente. – Não poderia imaginar você parada. Porém, dar-te-ei uma chance, afinal, você me ajudou a sair daquela cela. E, não é qualquer um que faria isso a mim.

- Não sei porque diz isso, és linda. – disse distraidamente. Quando notou o que tinha acabado de dizer, e viu o rosto de curiosidade da outra mulher na sua frente, abaixou o rosto de vergonha. – Não, espere, eu não quis dizer isso. – Parou novamente, notando o que havia acabado de citar. – Também não quis dizer que você era feia, quero dizer que não sinto atração física nenhuma por você, nem nada disso.

A outra mulher continuou quieta, enquanto a outra tentava se desculpar. Já havia compreendido o que ela queria dizer, porém não quis interrompê-la. De certa forma, gostava do que a outra mulher tentava fazer. Ela queria que Ravena se sentisse a vontade em torno de uma estranha, vendo isso, a mulher de cabelos roxos não discutiu, sabendo que, estranhamente, havia pureza no coração da meta-humana. Notando o silencio que agora se formava por causa do constrangimento de Jinx, ela resolveu continuar a conversa.

- Você ainda não me disse seu nome. – disse Ravena, tentando expressar o máximo de sentimento o possível.

Notando que, nesse instante, a outra mulher se importou em continuar a conversa, Jinx soltou um leve sorriso, e olhou para a outra mulher.

- Meu nome é Jinx, e você, até agora não me disse o seu.

- Ravena.

A partir daí, as duas mulheres continuaram a conversar até o anoitecer. Não parece, mas quando uma conversa é iniciada, esta pode durar horas, e, ainda por cima, os indivíduos podem acreditar que houve fatos ocultos ou mal contados vindos da parte deles. Essas horas passaram voando para as duas, tempo que foi gasto com o objetivo de explicar fatos de sua vida e poderes. Logicamente, ambas esconderam seus segredos mais íntimos, não era certo pronunciá-los à quem acabara de conhecer. Porém, com a vinda do período noturno, o par saiu para o meio do deserto, andando o suficiente para chegar a cerca de quinhentos metros de distancia do paraíso desértico. Ravena disse à meta-humana que ficaria com a primeira vigília da noite, acordando-a quando fosse a hora da troca.

E, ali ficou, ao lado de Jinx, a quem havia insistido em dormir com seu manto, agora seco. Um corpo imóvel é muito mais fácil morrer de frio do que um ativo, fora o que ela afirmou calmamente. Em parte era verdade, porém, a meio demônio sabia que também corria o risco de congelar no meio do frio desértico. Fazia cerca de zero graus Celsius à noite, o que era absolutamente frio para um corpo humano aguentar. Não era humana, repetiu Ravena a si mesma várias vezes. Não morreria com uma leve friagem. Gerava atrito entre suas mãos e braços a fim de se aquecer. Várias vezes liberava um suspirou pesado, por causa do denso ar que agora respirava. Este parecia penetrar seus pulmões como se fosse gelo puro. Qualquer um saber que quando se respira um ar gélido, e como a sensação é horrível. Não aguentou o sofrimento. Levantou-se, e caminhou por alguns minutos, distanciando do corpo da mulher de cabelos rosas para ter certeza que não iria acordá-la. Foi em direção ao Oasis. Sempre que acordava em uma viajem sem sono, procurava algum lugar para encontrar seu foco,e o paraíso desértico aparentava ser o melhor lugar agora. Caminhou novamente os quinhentos metros para chegar ao lago. Notou que as dunas, novamente, haviam mudado, por causa do vento, dentro do deserto nada pode ser considerado igual, tudo se adultera. Chegou perto do lago do Oasis a fim de se admirar por um instante. Assim que se viu refletida na superfície aquática, notou os quatro olhos vermelhos em sua face. Tocou com os dedos levemente em torno de suas pálpebras, com a finalidade de achar o segundo par de olhos. Nada encontrou. Era apenas mais uma ilusão gerada pelo seu "adorável pai".

A cada ano que se passava, Ravena encontrava mais o significado da palavra demônio em sua vida, as adulterações em sua aparência e mente foram cada vez mais visíveis. Quando estava a sós era muito comum ouvir a voz gurutal de Trigon, seu pai, sendo soprada aos ventos. Algo que a deixava completamente fora de controle. Por quanto tempo conseguiria fingir ser um ser humano normal? Reparara o que Jinx havia lhe dito à algumas horas atrás neste mesmo local, ela era bonita. Nunca se achara feia. Era algo que a deixava absolutamente irritada. Era atraente o suficiente para levar um homem para seu leito em uma viajem sem volta. Era bela o suficiente para atrair Jinx para suas garras. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho, vendo-o agora normal. Em sua vida havia perdido duas grandes vezes o controle de seu lado demoníaco. Duas grandes e terríveis vezes. Toda vez que se transformava, seu corpo real, ou o que ela achava ser seu corpo real, mostrava traços surreais de seu ser. O tom de sua pele, seus cabelos e suas unhas eram a prova real disso.

Estava perdida em pensamentos quando sentiu uma mão delicada sobre seus ombros magros. Olhou no reflexo da água Jinx por detrás dela, o que fez com que ela delicadamente erguesse a cabeça. A meta-humana já não mais vestia o capuz de Ravena, carregava-o em seu braço esquerdo. Assim que a meio demônio se levantou para encarar a outra mulher, esta amarrou o capuz novamente em volta de seu pescoço.

- Sinceramente, acho que fica muito melhor em você. – disse com um tom de voz sensual. – Você não me acordou para trocarmos de turno.

Ravena, naquele momento, olhou para o céu, em busca da posição lunar. Já havia passado muito tempo em que esta saiu de seu centro, algo que a assustou. Ficara tanto tempo assim perdida em pensamentos? Olhou para o rosto de Jinx incrédula, a qual apenas acenou com a cabeça, já sabendo o que ela pensava.

- Exatamente. – brincou. – Você deve é uma péssima vigia. Sair da zona de vigilância para vim aqui perdida em pensamentos. – fingiu um tom bravo.

- Perdoe-me, minha lady, porém estava frio, e resolvi caminhar para não morrer congelada. – disse em um tom estoico, porém, claramente brincando. – Afinal, havia alguém com meu capuz. E, eu não possuo muita roupagem de frio além dele.

- Logo, já devolvido para seu dono. Afinal, como já disse, combina muito mais com você do que comigo. Detesto azul. – soltou uma gargalhada naquele momento.

- Desculpe-me, então. – Ravena fingiu constrangimento. – Irei retirar minha presença odiada deste recinto.

Quando se virou para ir embora, Jinx pegou em sua mão fazendo com que ela parasse. Ia se virar para soltar mais alguma brincadeira em sua voz, porém, assim que se voltou a Jinx, esta estava com uma face séria, como se estivesse prestando atenção em algo. Abriu a boca para perguntar a causa disso, mas fora interrompida por um dedo sobre seus lábios, seguido de uma onomatopeia referente ao ato de silencia-se.

- Está ouvindo isso? – perguntou Jinx ainda com seriedade.

- O que?

- Um homem a cavalo à alguns metros daqui.

Jinx, nesse momento, soltou o braço de Ravena e subiu em um alto coqueiro perto dali para ter maior campo de visão.

- Ali. Ele está ali. – desceu delicadamente. - Temos que arranjar um modo de chegarmos até ele.

Sabendo que não havia chance de chegar até lá, Jinx estava a ponto de entrar em desespero. Colocou suas duas mãos segurando sua cabeça, enquanto tentava gerar um plano para alcançar o cavaleiro à frente. Ravena, naquele momento, possuía um plano, e correu na direção de Jinx a fim de executá-lo.

- Jinx. – a mesmo olhou para ela. – Quero que você chegue o mais próximo de mim o possível. – Jinx olhou desconfiada para a mulher, porém obedeceu. – Concentre-se.

A meta-humana ia soltar algum questionamento quando sentiu a capa da bruxa vir ao redor dela. Escuridão. Novamente aquela sensação de mais cedo. Sua pele tremia mais do que quando se encontrava no deserto. Novamente não sentia nada. Era como se Ravena fosse um imã o qual sugasse qualquer emoção presente no território. A sensação era horrível. Não sentia ninguém por perto, nem mesma a autora da obra. Onde estava Ravena? De repente se sentiu má. Todos os desejos psicopatas que um indivíduos poderia possuir foram focados na meio demônio que a havia abandonado ali. Jinx colocou essas emoções de lado, por que sentira isso? Ravena havia explicando a ela que seus poderes era relacionados a sua alma e emoções, porém isso era sua alma? Gélida e atormentada?

Quando a claridade voltou novamente em seus olhos, Jinx deu um longo suspiro. Era como se aquilo tivesse durado anos, mas sabia que foram apenas alguns segundos. Sentiu lágrima transbordarem em seus olhos quando finalmente voltou a sentir. Era esse o sentimento de alguém que estava a beira da morte, orando por mais um dia de vida. Não estava nessa situação, mas chorava pela sua alma miserável. Olhou para cima em busca de Ravena. Esta se encontrava firme e ereta ao lado de Jinx, caminhando calmamente em direção ao cavaleiro. Queria se mover e ajudá-la, mas suas pernas tremiam demais. Começou a respirar com os olhos fechados em busca de foco.

Ravena, naquele instante, começou a pronunciar seu mantra sagrado, em busca de liberar seus poderes na direção do homem montado no cavalo. Soltou um poder negro que foi direto na direção do individuo, o qual caiu de costas na areia. Enquanto o homem tentava se recuperar, a filha de Trigon se teletransportou na direção do cavalo, afanando com os braços, e busca de acalmar o animal. Porém, o homem havia se levantado, e, agora, armado, corria na direção de Ravena a fim de matá-la. A mulher estava prestes a reagir, quando uma faca interceptou o ataque de espada. Jinx agora estava de pé. O homem, soltando um rugido de raiva, retirou a espada do contato, e ergueu seus braços a fim de dar outro golpe, o qual Jinx facilmente defendeu. O duelo havia iniciado, em ambos os lados eram usadas armas letais, quem se distraísse seria perfurado no mesmo momento. O homem barbudo deu um ataque na horizontal, fazendo Jinx pular para recuar, assim que fez isso, levantou uma de suas pernas reto e alto, e deu um chute vertical na espada, fazendo-a cair. Mirou uma adaga na direção do homem, agora rendido. Nunca teve coragem de matar alguém, mas desta vez sentia, novamente, um estranho sentimento. Queria ver o sangue daquele homem. Queria mostrar a Ravena o quão poderosa ela poderia ser. Espera, por que ela queria provar isso? Era como se alguém estivesse usando-a como o nó do laço entre ele e Ravena. Não queria realmente fazer isso. Virou habilmente sua adaga, segurando com a lamina, e inferiu um golpe no homem a frente, fazendo-o cair desmaiado.

- Vou ver se ele tinha alguma coisa na carga. – disse ela pegando a espada do homem. – Isso pode ser útil mais tarde.

O individuo possuía apena algumas coisas a oferecer às duas mulheres: manto para dormir, alguma comida, água, um mapa e um par de moedas. Provavelmente esse era um viajante, não muito melhor do que as duas. Teriam mais sorte se este fosse um mercador de pequeno porte, com mercadorias para roubar. Pelo menos tinham um sorriu indo na direção da outra mulher.

- Você demorou para se levantar dessa vez, e lhe peço desculpas por isso. Devia ter dado um jeito de você viajar com maior conforto. – disse Ravena, ligeiramente constrangida.

-Tudo bem, sorte que me recuperei a tempo. – pausou. – Olhe, temos agora um mapa, este será útil para chegarmos a próxima cidade. – disse em um tom de confiança.

- Você irá deixar esse homem aí? - deu a guia do cavalo nas mãos da meta-humana.

- Sim, por quê?

Nesse instante Ravena se aproximou do corpo inerte sobre o chão, e jogou sua capa sobre ele, logo ambos haviam desaparecido. O silencio liderou por alguns minutos. Teria Ravena a abandonado. Não dissera nada. Para onde fora? Um forte aperto em seu coração veio nesse momento, agora que ela pensava que obteria uma boa parceira de viagem. Uma mão sobre seus ombros foi sentida. Virou-se e deu de frente com a mulher de cabelos violetas, nesse momento. Jinx soltou um grande sorriso, e a abraçou, fazendo a mulher surpresa.

- Para onde você foi? – disse com a voz amarga.

- Levei o pobre homem para a cidadela de onde fugimos, era o mais justo de se fazer. – disse calmamente. – Lá ele poderá contar com a ajuda de alguém, ao contrário daqui no meio do deserto.

Jinx apenas acenou com a cabeça, e notou que a outra mulher estava se apoiando sobre o cavalo a fim de se manter em pé e que suas pálpebras estavam entreabertas demonstrando cansaço. Sem dizer qualquer coisa, a mulher de cabelo rosa ajudou a outra a subir no cavalo, que por sorte era manso, Ravena nem sequer discordou, o que mostrava que a mulher estava gravemente cansada, caso o contrário nunca aceitaria esse ato de caridade. Assim que a mulher estava sobre o cavalo, Jinx também subiu, tomando a guia, e se movendo de volta ao Oasis, que se encontrava logo ali perto. Assim que chegaram, com cortesia, Jinx ajudou a mulher a descer do cavalo, e fez com que esta se deitasse sobre seu colo. Aproveitou para cobri-la com a capa da mulher. Ravena em nenhum momento protestou, havia realizado muitas viagens nesse mesmo dia, não possuía energia para continuar. Fechou seus olhos. Dormiu. Tranquilamente como uma humana.

**Esse é o fim do quarto capitulo. Finalmente a história conquistou uma crítica vinda de uma amiga argentina, respondendo à ela, sou brasileira. Devo ter escrito errado naquele capítulo, desculpe não ter mencionado antes, só vi seu comentário quando postei o capitulo anterior. **

**OK, peguei partes dos quadrinhos nessa parte da história, Ravena pode sugar as emoções de um território em que esta, sem ao menos perceber. Ela está tão boazinha como antes, dando aquela imagem de falsa santa que também possui nas HQ's. A Jinx vem da série de TV, porém peguei fatos muito usados por outras escritoras, como o fato de ela ser indiana. Veremos os que seriam os meta-humanos no mundo antigo mais para frente. O próximo capítulo será destinado à Robin, sim. Também os acho mais chatos para escrever, imagino lê-los, porém temos que chegar como irão surgir os Jovens Titãs. Tentei gerar um argumento para todos os fatos que irão ocorrer na história, para que não fique confuso.**

**Haverá Jinx e Ravena mais cedo do que pensam, não irei citar quando para não perder a graça. Tenho sempre uma cota de sete mil palavras semanais para escrever, logo, há fatos que ainda não pude encaixar aqui, e estarão presentes em capítulos posteriores. O que Ravena está fazendo no Extremo Oriente? O que aconteceu para ela perder o controle? O que ocorreu entre Robin e Exterminador? Jinx conseguirá ser uma grande ladra? Trigon surgirá? Prometo a vocês que detalharei o mais breve o possível esses fatos. Caso ainda não saibam, terei um capitulo destinado ao lado demoníaco de Ravena, por favor leiam. Talvez seja próximo. Hahahahah.**

**Agora, o que acharam? Esta péssima? Boa? Que parte gostaram ou não? Comentem por favor, esse é um jeito que possuímos para melhorar nossas obras. A falta de critica gera um escritor alienado em sua obra. Comentem, por favor. **


	4. Capitulo 4 - A Jornada Comeca

**Capitulo 5 – A Jornada Começa**

Dick saiu da sala, completamente, abismado. Era sério tudo aquilo sobre o que Brucius havia comentado? Não conseguiu obter a resposta correta em sua mente, o que o fez ficar ainda mais transtornado. Seu pai adotivo não era o tipo de homem que acreditava em contos de fada ou algo similar, não havia como ele acreditar em toda aquela besteira que um feiticeiro havia lhe dito. Abriu a caixa mais uma vez, e admirou a suposta bussola mágica que o patrício havia lhe dado. Só poderia ser brincadeira, um objeto que lhe aponta seu destino. Andou vagarosamente e rapidamente pelo corredor, até chegar em seu quarto. Abriu a porta. Fechou. Silencio dominava. Estava finalmente sozinho. Retirou a bussola da caixa e jogou-a no chão.

- Mostre meu destino agora. – disse caçoando do objeto.

Nesse momento, uma intensa luz se acendeu no ambiente, deixando tudo na tonalidade branca. Dick olhou para os lados, e apenas viu a cor neutra. Girou para todos os lados, e até tentou gritar em busca de socorro, mas parecia que estava em uma diferente dimensão. Tentou se lembrar do ultimo lugar em que estivera antes de surgir esse lugar, mas não podei lembrar, ele se lembra de ele estar de pé em seu quarto, com a porta trancada. Será que havia sido a bussola, ou alguém que deixá-lo louco. Naquele momento pensou em Brucius, seu pai adotivo, achando que essa era uma maneira de ele acreditar em tudo aquilo que havia lhe dito. Soltou uma gargalhada forçada.

- Eu sei que está aqui, Brucius. – disse. – Porém, a brincadeira acabou, já sei o que está tentando fazer. Eu não acredito nessa porcaria que me deu. Sei que deve estar delirando ou apenas tentando me fazer de otário, algo não muito incomum vindo de ti, não acha?

Ninguém respondeu. Dick havia começado a fincar assustado. Não poderia ser muito diferente de andar no escuro, pensou naquele instante. Começou a vagar sem direção ou localização pela imensidão branca. Tudo aquilo deveria levar em algum lugar. Algo que havia aprendido com os mais conceituados cientistas romanos fora que o espaço era limitado, se um determinado indivíduo vagasse sem rumo, chegaria em algum lugar, nunca permaneceria em inércia ou o ambiente simplesmente iria ser adulterado. Tentou diferentes direções. Esquerda. Depois para direita. Até que resolvera vagar em linha reta. Um ruído fora ouvido. Havia mais alguém ali. Estava saindo daquele tormento em que alguém havia lhe colocado. De repente, um homem muito parecido com Dick apareceu na frente do jovem. Este possuía a mesma estatura do grego, porém sua musculatura era um pouco mais tonificada. Seu queixo era intensamente quadrado, e seus cabelos negros e longos. Sua armadura era talhada em duas diferentes cores: preto e azul. Uma ave de rapina aparecia desenhada no peito da mesma. Seus olhos não poderiam ser vistos, já que este utilizava uma máscara muito similar à da armadura de Robin.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Dick apressadamente, tentando desesperadamente encontrar a saída do estranho lugar.

- Sou Asa Noturna, líder dos Titãs. – disse o líder orgulhoso.

Dick olhou para frente, já não havia mais ninguém lá, muito menos estava em um local imenso e branco. Estava de volta em seu quarto. Algo muito estranho havia ocorrido agora. Provavelmente havia tido alguma alucinação. Por um instante pensara que a bussola mágica era responsável por tudo aquilo, mas isso era cientificamente impossível. Seria? Parou para tentar pensar quem poderia lembrar aquele imponente homem que vira naquele estranho e fascinante local. Parecia muito com ele mesmo, uma versão mais velha dele, talvez. Usava uma roupagem muito diferente da que usava agora. Será que em algum momento iria sair das sombras de Batman, e tornar-se um guerreiro solo? Porém, não era aquilo que havia escutado. Aquele homem havia lhe falado sobre ser líder de uma equipe, talvez. Titãs. Sorriu para si mesmo. Um belo nome.

Caminhou em direção à suposta bussola mágica. E se Brucius estivesse correto? Pegou o objeto guia e o colocou em um criado mudo. Ouviu que alguém, nesse momento o chamava. O criado da casa, que ali vivia desde que os pais de Brucius habitavam aquele domicílio, Albert. Este era um homem com cerca de setenta anos de idade, calvo, com os poucos fios que lhe restavam na tonalidade cinzenta. Por causa da idade, o homem já possuía várias rugas em sua face, sendo estas mais destacadas na região da bochecha e abaixo dos olhos. Seu nariz era romano, uma soma de um aquilino com sua parte superior saltada. Mesmo com a idade avançada, possuía um corpo esguio e alta. Possuía aproximadamente um metro e noventa e cinco centímetros, os quais ainda poderiam ser reassados pela postura ereta e rígida do homem.

Alfred era um cliente da pária Brucius. Faziam cerca de oito gerações em que sua família servia a mesma. Havia sido educado desde jovem a obedecer todas as ordens do eupátrida. Sua família era considerada tão rígida a ponto de matar qualquer membro que quebrasse a tradição de fidelidade entre as duas famílias. Para eles era justo, se o patrão lhes dava casa e dinheiro, eles deveriam dar-lhe eterna gratidão. Naquela época, Alfred contava com dois filhos do sexo masculino, um com seus trinta anos de idade, e outro com quarenta e dois. Sua esposa há muito já tinha falecido, em uma epidemia que ocorrera a mais de vinte anos, o que o impossibilitou de ter mais filhos. Apenas tivera esses dois filhos, pois sua esposa havia se tornado estéril por causa de alguma doença que tiver. Seus dois filhos trabalhavam em outras alas dentro das terras do patrício, quando Alfred viesse a falecer, seu filho mais velho tomaria seu lugar como servo principal da família. Tinha uma saúde precária. Nunca traíra seu mestre por mais que os anos se passassem. Nunca questionou. Nunca se rebelou. Era um verdadeiro servo fiel.

Como um bom servo fiel, Alfred obedecia todas as ordens de seus patrões. Provavelmente, não estaria mais vivo quando o jovem Dick se tornasse o líder da família, talvez nem o visse casar. O cliente era o único homem que conhecia o segredo daquela casa, ele limpava os ferimentos do patrão, mandava arrumar armas e inventava as mais diversas histórias para explicar o porquê seu patrão não se encontrava. Não se incomodava com o fato. Na verdade, Dick o via como um pai. Algo que Brucius nunca conseguira ser para ele. Batman era seu mestre mentor. Não seu pai. Ensinou-lhe a arte da lógica, as artes marciais e como se tornar uma máquina do combate ao crime; porém, nunca lhe dera qualquer afeto ou carinho, nem, ao menos, limpara suas feridas quando se machucava contra terríveis vilões. Deviam muito ao patrício, mas não poderia chamá-lo de pai.

Alfred havia lhe chamado para a hora do desjejum. Dick andou calmamente, sem se preocupar com sua fome. Isso era algo que havia aprendido a controlar com o tempo. Estava acostumado a ficar dias sem comer alguma coisa, ou ao menos se entreter. Não compreendia como jovens da idade dele conseguiam permanecer alimentando seus afazeres inúteis, ao invés de se apegarem em alguma coisa na vida. Virou a direita e começou a descer as escadas. Claro, jovens como ele não saiam de noite disfarçados de heróis para combater o crime, nem saberia como isso fazer. Será que no mundo afora haveria jovens, como ele, que se preocupassem em combater o crime? Titãs. Essa palavra ecoou pela sua cabeça. Não podia retirá-la. Estava presa. Seria ele um líder de uma grande equipe de heróis? Era isso que a sua viagem iria lhe proporcionar? Sorriu triunfante para si mesmo, enquanto terminava de descer a escadaria. Se conseguisse reunir uma força de heróis poderosa, poderia combater o Exterminador.

Exterminador. Seu sorriso caiu quando se lembrou desse nome. A noite passava havia sido uns dos maiores desapontamentos que tivera em sua vida. Perdera no duelo contra aquele maldito mercenário. Mas, teria retorno. Teria. Lembrava-se de tudo daquela noite. Do corpo morto misturado com palha. Dos gritos da mulher nos braços do mercenário. Do horror expresso pela face de Batman. Da luta entre Batman e Robin contra o Exterminador. Da derrota. Do corpo da pobre dama arremessado contra o chão, inerte.

A partir da hora em que a dupla de heróis havia encontrado o corpo de horripilante estado, Robin havia resolvido distanciar-se da matéria inerte para tomar um pouco de ar. Aquele cheiro de sangue seco havia lhe causado enjoos. Enquanto caminhava, ainda com as pernas tremulas, tentava obter a resposta que passava em sua mente: quem seria o homem que teria matado aquele individuo? Olhava para o chão, perdido em pensamentos. Lembrara que olhara para seu tutor em busca de resposta, mas apenas encontrou o mesmo olhar perdido. O temor de um retorno do Coringa. Enquanto olhava para o chão bem iluminado por causa da luz do luar, uma sombra imitando o semblante de um homem poderia ser vista pela ajudante de Batman. Olhou para cima, apavorado, em busca de encontrar quem seria a pessoa que estava sobre o telha de uma pequena casa de um andar.

O Exterminador aparecera, com uma mulher em seus braços. Havia encontrado a mulher que berrara anteriormente, o que trazia de volta o fato de que aquele homem já estava morto bem antes da cena. O corpo inerte sobre a carroça era uma armadilha. Finalmente, depois de muito tempo, o mercenário começou a falar.

- Vocês devem ser aqueles heróis sobre os quais fui informado. – dava para notar que o homem possuía um estranho sotaque ao falar latim, o que representava que este não era nativo da região. – Desculpe-me por não me apresentar, sou o Exterminador, mercenário contratado para dar um fim a essa jovem dama, assim como em seu amante secreto, o qual, como bem vi você, com eficiência, já localizaram.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Robin, com a voz falhada.

- Permaneça quieto, Robin. – a voz rouca e autoritária de Batman ecoou pelo espaço vazio. – Lembre-se do que te ensinei.

- Então, deixe-me ver se bem entendi. – Exterminador disse forçando ainda mais seu sotaque. – Você é o grandioso Batman, sobre o qual todos os cidadãos romanos falam, enquanto esse fedelho ao seu lado é o Batman Júnior, provavelmente o herdeiro de sua máscara. – riu em alto e bom tom.

"Fiquei sabendo que o pior vilão que vocês conheceram foi um tal de Coringa, uma espécie de assassino em série que se vestia de palhaço. Um assassino horrendo, o qual, diferente de outros, matava os outros por satisfação, e não por qualquer dinheiro. Disseram-me para não enfrentar a dupla de grandiosos heróis", disse em deboche. "Porém, pelo o que vi, era exagero de meu chefe."

"Porém, dar-te-eis uma chance de mostrarem seu verdadeiro valor para mim. Um jogo. Um bom e velho jogo. Assim como disse anteriormente, vocês, obviamente, conheceram o Coringa, logo devem estar acostumados com pequenos jogos malditos. Logo, devo lhe explicar rapidamente."

Nesse instante, o Exterminador pegou uma corda que estava perto dele, a qual havia trazido para este fim, e amarrou a mulher inconsciente em seus braços em uma mastro quebrado sobre o telhado. Virou-se, e desceu do telhado de maneira sobrenatural. Aquele homem havia sido muito bem treinado. Ninguém sequer ousava a dizer qualquer coisa, nem Batman e Robin. Como o vilão já dissera, eles estavam acostumados com malditos jogos de assassinos loucos. Sabiam que o mercenário faria de tudo para realizar sua jogatina, assim como Coringa. Apenas seguiriam as regras que o homem solicitara.

"Uma partida simples. Uma batalha. Um contra um. Primeiro, o poderoso Batman irá me enfrentar. Depois, Robin. Se nenhum dos dois vencerem, eu irei matar aquela mulher. Se vencerem, poderão subir ali e desamarráa-la, e dia salvo. Não é permitido o uso de armas. O combate será com mãos livres. Perde que ficar inconsciente primeiro. Essa é um prova de resistência. Vamos, sorriam rapazes, vocês são dois, e eu apenas um, o que de mal poderia ocorrer nessa prova."

Batman franziu o cenho, estava mais do que na cara que o homem em sua frente possuía um plano. Porém, viu o olhar sombrio que aquele estranho mercenário lhe dava. Ele era um homem conceituado. Era um truque. Olhou para os lados para tentar encontrar qualquer aliado do vilão escondido pronto para um ataque. Virou seus olhos com o objetivo de não demonstrar sua desconfiança, se esta demonstrasse, com certeza, o mercenário notaria. Nenhum arqueiro ou saqueador. Aquele homem estava falando sério? Queria enfrentar os dois heróis sabendo que estava em desvantagem. A segunda opinião desenvolvida pelo caso fora que talvez aquele homem fosse incrivelmente poderoso. Não queria arriscar perder tudo. Como um jogador de truco sabe a hora de parar, Batman entendia que estava encurralado. Sua única opção era enfrentar o assassino. Olhou para seu parceiro para notar que este esperava sua ordem final. Em um momento de loucura em sua mente, sorriu. O que fez Robin olhar para ele completamente abismado.

- Tudo bem, então. – disse Batman, ainda com aquele estranho sorriso em sua face. Como dizia um velho ditado, o feitiço havia se virado contra o feiticeiro. – Seguirei todas suas regras.

O Exterminador, naquele momento, começou a se desarmar. Havia diferentes tipos de armas em seu arsenal. Os dois oponentes era homens de honra. Assim como ele, Batman retirara cada arma de sua armadura. Até apenas restar as roupas nos corpos dos dois homens mascarados. Cada um deles havia mostrado ao outro as armas que tinham, e ainda permitiram que o inimigo pudesse apalpar seu corpo, para provar que já não se encontrava armado. A luta iria começar. Os dois homens se posicionaram a cerca de três metros de distancia. Reverenciaram, com a coluna vertebral ereta. A batalha iria começar.

Assim que os dois mostraram que estavam prontos, os homens começaram a circular pelo terreno, em busca de ver que iria ser o primeiro a dar o golpe. Naquele instante, poderia ser notada a diferença entre lutadores profissionais e amadores. Os olhos conseguiam notar todos os pontos fracos e fortes do outro sem ao menos possuir qualquer contato físico. O Exterminador liberou um soco em direção ao oponente, o qual facilmente bloqueou com o braço, dando-lhe uma rasteira. O mercenário pulou. Depois disso, esperou o outro homem se levantar. Batman se levantara rapidamente, e a caminhada em círculos retornou. A briga era intensa. Os dois lutadores eram muito bons. O Exterminador possuía a habilidade de desaparecer perante seus olhos, e reaparecer em outro lugar. Batman possuía um poderoso cérebro, o qual em questões de segundos, conseguia captar o melhor esconderijo do vilão. A batalha era triunfal. Não se poderia imaginar quem poderia vencer. Porém, em um momento de ignorância, o herói de trajes negros correu em direção ao inimigo, quem facilmente desviou se seu avanço, desferindo um golpe em seu pescoço, o qual o deixara imobilizado. Batman estava tonto. Depois de alguns segundo, se levantou. Mexeu várias vezes sua cabeça em busca de encontrar seu foco. Tentou dar mais um soco no inimigo, quem desviou e desferiu um golpe com a palma da mão. Em questão de segundos, o herói se encontrava no chão inconsciente. Batman havia perdido. Agora era a vez de Robin.

O rapaz com cerca de vinte anos de idade havia tentado ir em direção ao seu tutor a fim se ver se este se encontrava bem, porém, o Exterminador, logo, o impediu. Dissera ele que era vez de Robin desafiá-lo, afinal, seu líder havia seguido as regras. O assistente de Batman havia notado que o mercenário não havia sido sequer tocado pelo seu mestre, o que lhe deu um calafrio na espinha. Como seria ele capaz de vencer aquele poderoso homem. Notou que era justamente isso que o vilão queria que ele pensasse, iria facilitar muito mais sua derrota. Tentou retirar a ideia da cabeça, o mais impossível que isso fosse. Estava com medo, pela primeira vez na vida não tinha seu habilidoso tutor junto dele, para lhe aconselhar. Ninguém para mandá-lo manter a postura ou permanecer em silêncio. Porém, do que adiantaria tudo isso, seu mestre estava caído no chão, inerte. Não sabia sequer se este ainda se encontrava vivo. Um brilho passou em sua cabeça. Teria que continuar firme e forte, assim como seu tutor. Era um herói, e estes não possuíam medo de nada. Pegou seu cinto de utilidades e o jogou no chão, assim como todas suas armas guardadas em compartimentos secretos. Assim como seu mestre, deixara o homem apalpá-lo para evitar qualquer fraude vinda do assistente de Batman. Nada. A partida podia continuar. Os dois se posicionaram a três metros de distância, e se prepararam para lutar.

Assim que um homem assentiu ao outro, ambos começaram a caminhar em círculos, assim como havia ocorrido na partida anterior. Como era um rapaz impulsivo, Robin correu em direção do vilão a fim de lhe aplicar uma voadora, porém este era sábio, e conseguiu evitar com que fosse atingido. O contrário ocorreu naquele momento, aproveitando que o assistente de herói se encontrava indefeso, aplicou-lhe um golpe que o fez cair de queixo no chão. No tardou muito para que o rapaz se levantasse, com a parte inferior de queixo deslocada. Em cerca de alguns minutos já se encontrava tonto como seu tutor. Em cerca de mais cinco, estava no chão inconsciente. A partida fora tão rápida que poderia causar vergonha em qualquer lutador. Consequência, assim que Batman e Robin se levantaram, encontraram a garota da noite em partes, formando um riacho de sangue. Não conseguiram impedir que isso ocorresse. Pegaram suas armas e foram se recolher em seu refúgio. Batman, obviamente, no culpara seu assistente com isso, afinal também havia falhado. Porém, agora fez com que Robin partisse para uma viagem. Seu assistente não era burro. Sabia que ele estava fazendo isso para que seu filho adotivo não corresse perigo. Porém, o que poderia fazer? Se ficasse, não teria lugar para ir. Se não, quando retornasse, veria seu tutor morto, com a identidade violada. Enquanto comia decidia o que iria fazer dali em diante. Partiria em uma jornada insana seguido de uma bussola supostamente mágica?

Pensara na bussola agora, será que tudo aquilo havia sido alucinação de sua cabeça? Talvez houvesse caído em sono, e sonhara com o fato de ter encontrado algo em sua busca. Não poderia ser o pensara. A bússola não poderia ter lhe dado o dom de prever m futuro, aparentemente próximo. Talvez houvesse sido uma grande alucinação insana. Suspirou. Talvez, realmente, fosse a hora de ir daquela cidade. Vai saber, talvez encontrasse alguma coisa para fazer em um lugar distante. Talvez pudesse ser um protetor de outra cidade. Era isso mesmo o que faria. Iria ser o protetor de outra cidade. Sem Batman. Sem Exterminador. Deixaria os inimigos de Batman com o mesmo. Apenas teria que encontrar uma maneira de sair da cidade. Um álibi, era isso o que precisava. Correu em direção ao quarto de Brucius, em busca de algum contato do homem para esse fim. Nesse momento, seu pai adotivo sorriu para ele. Era obvio que pensara em algo. Batman não era burro, logo Brucius também não era. Sabia que ele iria perguntar, e já pensara no que responder. Afinal, para que buscar apenas um álibi, se alguém pode encontrar o álibi perfeito.

Não fora a primeira vez que Dick andara disfarçado pelas ruas da parte pobre da grande Roma. A capital era dividida em duas partes, as quais poderia mais ser consideradas cidades distintas. Uma ala era destinada aos Patrícios, a outra ao resto. Porém, a cultura da primeira comparada à do segundo era tão distinta que pareciam povos completamente diferentes. Brucius havia aconselhado outrora a Dick para praticar suas habilidades de socialização com os homens plebeus, um dia estes poderiam salvá-las. Este dia havia chegado.

Perto de onde ele estava ficava a casa de um dos homens mais influentes dessa ala da cidade. Abadir. Este era um homem que crescera neste meio desolador, porém com sua grande habilidade de interação social, conseguira ganhar a vida como vendedor da cidade. Com o crescimento de seus negócios, estrangeiros começaram o querer realizar operações comerciais com o homem, e, naquela época, trabalhava com a exportação de produtos romanos. A conquista romana, agora em seu inicio, havia caído como uma luva para o homem. A necessidade de outros era sua fartura. Começara a enviar caravanas com mercadorias da diversos tipos de regiões enquanto seu lucro crescia. Possuía os mais diversos tipos de criados em seu grupo comercial, o mais experientes deles, e seu braço direito, Dirceu. Esse na verdade não era seu verdadeiro nome, afinal, era um bárbaro, um dos únicos que conseguiram atravessar a fronteira da poderosa cidade. Dirceu conhecia de cor todas as rotas seguras para ultrapassar os perigos envolvidos em suas viagens.

Brucius há tempos conhecia o mercador, porém nunca ao menos havia informado ao seu filho adotivo. Uma das maneiras do Eupátrida manter suas riquezas foi realizando o patrocínio de mercadores plebeus, os quais mais tarde lhe pagavam o favor. Mostrando toda a habilidade que possuía quando o assunto era dinheiro, Abadir conseguira o poderoso patrocínio do Senador. Naquela época, o mercador já era um homem de idade, sendo mais velho do que Brucius, no próximo ano alcançaria a marca dos sessenta anos de idade. Era um homem rico e de poder. Atualmente, vivia em uma mansão naquela área da cidade europeia. Ele era a chave primordial para executar os planos de Dick.

O plano era simples. Como único herdeiro de Brucius, ele tinha o direito de conhecer os negócios da família. Logo, resolvera partir junto da caravana de Abadir em busca de experiência. Esta ideia já havia sido executada pelo seu pai adotivo, quando mais jovem. A fátria que ele fazia parte era propriamente reconhecida pela enorme riqueza quando se tratava em comércio, estes, desde sua origem, resolveram investir em diversos negócios a fim de possuir uma renda fora da fornecida pelo Senado. Lembrando-se que os Patrícios eram quem criavam as leis na Antiga Roma, este entraram com mais força no governo durante a República, período que logo chegará na história.

Dick finalmente entrara na sala comercial de Abadir. O homem se encontrava sentado em uma enorme poltrona no centro dela, se algum turista aparecesse ali dentro, pensaria que ali se encontrava o próprio rei de Roma. O mercador não era o que poderia ser reconhecido como um homem humilde. Todo riqueza que possuía tinha que ser demonstrada de alguma forma única. Cada viagem bem sucedida era o motivo de uma nova festa, com mais luxo que sua antecessora. Era um homem que não se preocupava com seus gastos. Não possuía herdeiros, sendo que supostamente adotara Dirceu como seu único filho, e havia rumores sobre uma espécie de relação sexual entre ambos. Naquela época era muito comum a relação homossexual, quando se tratava de homens, já que estes viam a imagem da mulher como motivo de reprodução, e não como algo digno. Com o passar do tempo, isso foi visto como uma blasfêmia, e os homens que possuíam afeição por outros, tinham que realizar seus encontros as escondidas. Isso não ocorria com esses dois. Os rumores eram de fato reais. Ninguém sabia se o braço direito do mercador apenas queria seu dinheiro, ou se realmente se interessava pelo homem, nunca poderia sobre. Dick teve de esperar cerca de meia hora para poder falar com o homem. Aprendera com Brucius para nunca utilizar de sua classe para prevalecer em uma situação, inclusive com Abadir. Este homem poderia ser incrivelmente perigoso se desvalorizado, a ponto de mandar matar alguém se isso ocorresse. Estara em seu habitat natural, cheio de guardas fiéis a sua palavra. Se Dick falasse qualquer coisa contra com velho homem, poderia pagar caro.

Abadir logo se lavantou e caminhou em direção ao jovem. Dick notou as características do homem. Ele era realmente extravagante. Mesmo já estando velho, com rugas caídas em seu rosto, e uma enorme barriga d'água já formada, o homem nunca deixara de cuidar de seu visual. Usava um manto de origem asiática de coloração púrpura, ao mesmo tempo em que traçava outro pano sobre ele de tonalidade verde claro. Em seus pés usava as clássicas sandálias trançadas e marrons de origem grega. Em sua cabeça com poucos fios de cabelos brancos podia-se ver uma coroa de louro parecida com a que Brucius usava. Em seus dedos eram vistos anéis com diferentes brasões, o que demonstrava todo o poder que tinha. Era um homem notável. Com certeza havia vivido bem sua vida. Ao ver o rosto do filho adotivo de seu amigo, caminhou de braços abertos com um sorriso formado no rosto.

- Dick, garoto, você cresceu. – disse contentemente.

- É, já faz muito tempo em que não vejo você. – disse calmamente.

- Fiquei sabendo com base de seu padrasto que você pretende sair de Roma por algum tempo. – disse, agora com seriedade em sua face. – Pode ser Perigoso. Poderia, pelo menos, me informar o motivo disso?

Dick sabia que não poderia confiar o segrego de Robin àquele homem, porém não poderia utilizar a desculpa de conhecer negócios da família, já que talvez Abadir resolveria ir com ele.

- Pretendo ter umas férias de Roma, quero conhecer lugares diferentes e descansar um pouco. – mentiu.

- Descansar é algo absolutamente ótimo e revigorante. – Colocou seus braços sobre os ombros do jovem. – Sabe, no mês passado fui eu junto de meu braço direito, Dirceu, para uma ilha muito próxima à Índia, foi uma experiência surpreendente. A cultura daquele povo não tem nada de parecido com a nossa. Eles possuem um lado espiritualista e tudo isso. Porém, é uma população hospitaleira e de deliciosa comida.

- Talvez até possa ira para lá algum dia. – riu. – Porém, agora possuo outros planos, e, infelizmente não os poderei contar à você, ainda. – pausou. – Precisarei dos conhecimentos de seu braço direito para essa missão. Pode ser perigoso, mas tenho certeza que será muito menos perigoso de ele vier junto de mim.

- Sim, foi exatamente o que Brucius quis dizer. – coçou seu queijo de modo pensativo. – Porém, há uma exceção nessa história. Iremos negociar sobre isso, não posso ficar sem meu conselheiro por muito tempo. Dou-lhe três dias para isso, depois seguirá seu caminho sem ele. Também, depois irei querer meu pagamente. – soltou um leve sorriso. – Achou que realmente não saberia se você não estivesse saindo a fim de ganhar dinheiro?

Dick olhou em confusão para o mercador, por que em sã consciência pensara uma coisa dessas? Seria possível que esse homem apenas pensava em dinheiro? Bem, teria que utilizar de seus recursos para resolver isso. Era melhor o velho homem pensar isso do que achar que ele era um herói disfarçado. Uma coisa que aprendeu bem durante a vida, se a pessoa se reclinava para seu lado uma conversa, usasse isso algo seu favor.

- Com toda certeza. Realmente, você me pegou! – disse Dick fingindo surpresa. – Meu pai adotivo me mandou para fora de Roma a fim de realizar uma relação comercial com um mercador indiano. Parece que tem haver com algum tipo de tecido inovador ou algo assim. Ele realmente não me contou todos os detalhes. Por causa de sua inteligência, quando voltar, trarei a você dez por cento de todo lucro que obtive com o negócio. – Estendeu a mão para o velho homem. – Feito?

Por um minuto ou dois os homem se encontrou pensativo. Dick notou que muitas vezes os olhos do outro homem analisavam os dele em busca de qualquer falha na história. Temia o que o mercador iria perguntar. Ele era incrivelmente experiente quando se tratava de mercadorias. Havia alguma falha em sua história?

- O tecido de que estava falado era algo referente a seda? – perguntou interessado.

- Isso mesmo! – disse Dick. – Você realmente é muito experiente nisso.

- Com toda certeza, já que eu já trabalho nesse tipo de negócio. Realmente, a seda é algo de que se pode obter um imenso lucro. Brucius é um homem muito esperto. Com toda certeza, mesmo que esta revolução social o leve para um caminho diferente do que nascera, terá seu próprio sustento. Sou completamente contra aqueles Eupátridas que ainda pensam que nada irá ocorrer nesse reino. Um dia eles irão perder tudo o que possuem. – disse ele com certeza.

Dick apenas acenou com a cabeça, virando-se para ir embora. Caminhou calmante pelas ruas romanas, admirando a cidade talvez pela última vez. Não sabia o que iria ocorrer fora dos muros de Roma. Tudo o que conhecera desde aquele momento era Roma e Grécia, nunca havia aventurado mundo afora. Sorriu com a ideia. Aquele era seu ultimo dia na grande cidade, e teria que aproveitar cada minuto. Porém, não havia tempo a perder. Teria que voltar para casa a fim de experimentar seu novo uniforme, pegar no necessário para a viagem. Olhou para um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão, dado por Dirceu antes de sair da residência do amigo de Brucius. Nela contava todas as coisas que Dick iria utilizar para uma longa jornada até a próxima cidade. O rumo em que estava tomando em sua vida necessitava de todos os cuidados o possível. Ao contrário do que se chamava de meta-humanos, não era tão resistente assim. Era frágil e humano. Toda sua habilidade consistia na armadura de usava e de como empunhava suas armas.

Quando finalmente chegou em no quarto de Brucius, este pediu para que ele o acompanhasse para a sua ultima reunião de grupo. Desceram as escadas e foram para baixo da escada, onde foi citado que havia um pequeno banheiro. Entraram. O local era tão minúsculo que era insano pensar em uma maneira de um indivíduo defecar em tal espaço. Acontece que este não era mesmo o objetivo do local. Muitas pessoas haviam reclamado com o dono da casa sobre o fato de haver um banheiro tão minúsculo em uma casa de luxo como a dele. Questionavam o objetivo de algo tão antiquado. Simplesmente, ele não respondia qualquer coisa. A verdade era que ele não queria que as pessoas entrassem naquela área da casa, projetada para que ele pudesse entrar em seu esconderijo secreto. A famosa Batcaverna. Muitos garotos gostariam de estar no local onde Dick se encontrara naquele momento. Em nenhum momento o rapaz demonstrava surpresa, havia já havia entrado muitas vezes naquele território. Sim, quando possuía sete anos, e entrou na região, sua curiosidade era forte, seu coração batia forte com a emoção. Mas isso já se passara. Nada mais podia ser sentido naquele local. Aprendeu que a caverna não era um privilégio, mas um fardo. Um dia, talvez, tivesse que assumir tudo aquilo. O dia em voltaria da viajem em que seu pai adotivo lhe mandara. O dia em que esse viesse a falecer. O dia em que usaria a máscara de Batman. Brucius várias vezes já havia entrado nesse assunto, o qual seu filho adotivo tentava muitas vezes evitar. Tinha medo de que algo ocorresse com o Patrício. Já fora citado que ele não era exatamente um pai amoroso e delicado. Era seu tutor. Do mesmo modo de que um aluno dedicado se sente com o coração partido quando seu mestre já não possui nada a ensinar, o discípulo de Batman também o sentia. Chegaria a hora em que o aluno viraria mestre. E um novo pupilo nasceria das cinzas. Batman renasceria com a Fênix das cinzas. E talvez fosse perdurar pelos séculos a frente. Mas, seus corpos não.

Acompanhou o homem mais velho pela imensa escadaria em espiral. Iam para baixo. Para uma espécie de porão na mansão de Brucius. Aquele local fora descoberto pelo seu tutor quando ainda era garoto. Dizia ele que brincava com uma amiga sua, agora já morta, e, enquanto corriam pelo jardim, caiu em um estranho buraco no mesmo. Sua amiga fora buscar ajuda, enquanto o garoto vasculhou o local. Aquele iria fazer que o nome do herói Batman nascesse, já que assim que um pouco se moveu, viu uma incrível nuvem de morcegos sair da caverna, por pouco não se ferindo no processo. Sentiu pela primeira vez que o mamífero voador lhe causava medo. Batman havia sido o maior medo em sua vida. Uma vida oculta e noturna, com o objetivo de combater todo a mal da cidade romana. Uma tarefa arriscada. Seu corpo era a prova disso, assim como sua mente. O temor da vida perigosa. O temor da morte. O mesmo temor que tivera naquele dia quando criança entre a nuvem de morcegos. Seu maior medo: Batman.

As paredes do local possuíam alta umidade, o que fazia com que limbo pudesse ser encontrado na mesma. Este era constituída de pedra de diferentes formas, posicionadas uma acima da outra, e imendadas com rejunte. Era, na verdade, uma construção antiga. Nunca ninguém ficou sabendo para o que era utilizado tudo aquilo. Estava lá antes de Brucius. Este havia deduzido que deveria ser alguma sala de tortura ou prisão, pelo formato da sala em que ficava seu escritório, nunca se preocupara tanto com aquilo, seria mais útil para um historiador. A sala em que eles estavam agora possuíam um ar denso, o qual causava a todos dificuldade de respirar. Houve uma vez em que Brucius tivera uma forte infecção pulmonar por causa do ambiente cheio de fungos. A partir daí, os dois heróis apenas entravam na sala utilizando máscaras de proteção. Pelo menos o que poderia ser considerado isso naquela época. Eram toalhas amarradas em torno das narinas, utilizadas para filtrar o ar do ambiente, para dar uma ar mais reconfortante, elas eram umedecidas.

A sala em que se encontravam utilizava da arquitetura gótica, que entraria em moda na Idade Média. Suas paredes eram de pedra, conforme citado anteriormente. Havia pisos com o mesmo revestimento das paredes. No começo de sua carreira, Brucius não havia se importado em colocar pisos no território, até notar os fortes rastros que sua sandálias deixavam quando saía de seu esconderijo, o que fazia com que Albert ficasse horas limpando perfeitamente tudo. Várias gavetas com arquivos de criminosos dentro eram encontradas na parede, estas já constituídas de metal, forjadas pelo melhor ferreiro da cidade. No canto oposto uma escrivaninha de madeira, deteriorada com o tempo e local em que ficava, neste Batman ficava tempos pensando em resolução de crimes, ou algo similar. O local era iluminado com diversas velas, as quais deveriam se acessas, uma a uma, casa vez em que o dono da casa chegava no local. Não havia qualquer claraboia ou entrada de ar. O ambiente era nojento de se ver. Muitos esqueletos de mortos permaneciam espalhados pelo território, os quais sempre causavam arrepio na espinha de Dick. Seu tutor possuía um forte gosto à coisas mal-assombradas. Havia vários lençóis encobrindo moveis não utilizáveis no local. De certa forma a figura de Brucius o assustava. Ele era um homem que poderia ter um perfil de um serial-killer sem qualquer problema. Conhecia mortos, era esperto e reservado. Gerou uma identidade secreta de certa forma em que qualquer pessoa não poderia nem questionar as atividades do glorioso Eupátrida.

Brucius, nesse momento chegou perto de um dos muitos móveis encobertos com longos lençóis brancos, manchados com sujeira causada por anos sem lavar. Brucius nunca deixava qualquer pessoa tocar em seus objetos pessoais, nem mesmo Albert. Dick também não estava como especial nessa lista. Pouco se podia saber sobre o passado desse homem. A figura protegida pelo imenso pano branco não possuía uma forma reconhecida aos olhos humanos, este possuía muitas curvas indefinidas. Assim que o homem retirou o lençol de cima do objeto, Dick viu que era uma armadura. Esta era idêntica a roupagem que vestia o homem que viu em sua frente naquele local de imensidão branca. Era o uniforme de Asa Noturna. Logo, a bússola havia dado à ele a visão de um destino próximo. Se ele realmente iria se tornar Asa Noturna, logo os Titãs também iriam existir. Ele seria líder de um grupo de heróis. Sorriu para si mesmo naquele momento.

- Essa armadura foi a que usei quando ainda era Asa Noturna. Você deve se lembrar das histórias. Este disfarce utilizei quando ainda estava fora de Roma, como herói de uma outra cidade localizada ao Leste. – fez uma pequena pausa. – Apenas usei o nome de Batman quando me uni a uma equipe de heróis super-poderosos. Entre eles nomes conhecidos, como Super-homem e Mulher Maravilha. – pausou. – Agora, irei passar este fardo à ti.

Dick correra para experimentar a armadura. O homem mais velho, vendo a excitação do jovem soltou um pequeno sorriso. Ele gostava do garoto, mesmo nunca ter lhe entregado qualquer afeto. Dick sabia que Brucius não era o tipo de pessoa que iria mostrar ser sentimental, escondia isso como se sua vida dependesse disso. A armadura era bem mais difícil de colocar do que a roupagem de Robin, pelo fato de ser bem mais antiga. Porém, quando finalmente colocou-a, esta lhe caiu muito bem. Retirando o antigo uniforme colorido, e colocando uma roupagem preta e azul, havia aparentado ser um homem maduro, não mais um rapaz. Asa Noturna. Uma farda bem maior do que o nome de um pássaro colorido. Teria que cuidar bem dela.

A armadura era feita de um metal pesado, mas resistente. Esta encobria quase todo o corpo de seu portador. Na parte superior havia uma máscara, muito parecida com a que Robin usava, esta cobria em torno de seus olhos com uma armação ébano, a qual além de envolver seus olhos, cobria parte de seu nariz, aparentando realmente possuir um bico de ave. As lentes dos olhos eram estranhamente brancas, de tal maneira que parecia que os olhos do menino pássaro eram inteiramente brancos. A parte do tórax mostrava bem a forte musculatura do peito do jovem rapaz, esta era incrivelmente detalhada com pinturas na tonalidade azul e preto, formando uma ave de asas abertas bem no centro da região. A armadura possuía luvas da mesma tonalidade compridas, as quais encobriam todo o braço, possuindo ainda uma ponta afiada com o objetivo de proteger os cotovelos. A única parte que ficava a mostra neste ponto era o antebraço, revestido de um tecido de malha de aço bem mais fino que a armadura. Todo o tronco era revertido da armadura, alongando até a região da bacia, a fim de proteger o osso. O fêmur também era protegido apenas da malha mais fina, e as pernas possuíam um revestimento muito parecido com a região dos braços, com alongamento na região do joelho. Nos pés eram utilizadas macias botas, poderia ser considerada a parte mais frágil após a cabeça sem capacete. As botas eram muito mais confortáveis para andar do que utilizar pés de armaduras. Como toda a roupagem de Batman, esta possuía vários compartimentos para armazenar objetos e armas a seu bel prazer.

Dick se sentia orgulhoso de sua nova armadura. Parecia mais maduro. Parecia mis com Batman, seu exemplo se herói. Seu tutor. Iria sentir falta daquele grandioso homem. Sabia que um dia voltaria, e iria voltar a ser o braço direito do grande herói romano. Em seu ultimo encontro com seu pai adotivo, Asa Noturna jogou com ele várias partidas de esgrima, a qual seu tutor ganhou todas. Na verdade o objetivo disso tudo fora ver seu desempenho com sua nova roupagem, bem mais pesada que a anterior. Se saiu bem. Ganhou uma nova armadura. Ganhou um novo nome. Ganhou um novo destino.

Assim que acordou no dia seguinte, Dick foi se encontrar com o mercador do dia anterior. Finalmente chegara a hora de ir embora daquela cidade. O homem velho lhe pediu um adiantamento, movimento que o rapaz já havia esperado, dando a porcentagem prometida de seu provável lucro nessa viagem. Em troca recebeu a escolta de Dirceu, e também de uma enorme caravana que partiria rumo ao Oriente. Dick iria acompanhá-los apenas metade do caminho, pelo o que deduziu pelo o que a bussola apontara. Pelo o que viu nos mapas, a bússola afirmava que seu destino poderia ser encontrado em algum lugar na África. Iria para lá. Ele acompanharia a caravana apenas até a divisa entre Europa e África, após isso, seguiria seu caminho sozinho. Não poderia levar um cavalo já que esta chamaria muita atenção. Ao contrário de sua pequena jornada durante a infância rumo a Roma, o número de bárbaros com o objetivo de invadir os domínios romanos subira drasticamente, e Dick necessitaria de um deles para poder passar pelos seu exercito. O segredo de Abadir seria sua salvação.

Assim se encontrou com Dirceu, este lhe deu uma túnica para ele cobrir sua roupa. Na verdade Dick já havia colocado uma túnica acima de seu corpo, a fim de cobrir a armadura de Asa Noturna. Porém, assim como todas as roupas que tinha, elas eram bastantes caras. Dirceu havia lhe dado um manto de plebeu para vestir. Provavelmente iria fingir ser um dos escravos de Abadir. Assim que terminou de colocar suas roupas, realmente parecia um mendigo. A única coisa que lhe entregava era seu grande forte mostrando claramente o fato de ele ser um patrício, e ele estar imensamente limpo. Dirceu deu um jeito na ultima, falando para ele cobrir seus olhos, enquanto ele sujava um pouco seu aspecto Patrício.

Assim que estava pronto, pegou suas coisas e as colocou dentro de uma das carroças de mercadorias que iriam ser levadas na viagem. Como foi instruído pelo servo de Abadir, ele nunca deveria levantar a cabeça enquanto não saísse da vista dos romanos, muitas vezes os inimigos estavam dentro dos poderosos muros romanos. Um Patrício dentro da caravana do mercador iria cair como uma luva para os bárbaros. Enquanto andavam pelas ruas movimentadas romanas, não trocaram qualquer palavra. Dick permaneceu junto de vários reais escravos de Abadir. Notou que muitos deles aparentavam ser gregos, assim como ele. Ele havia entendido o disfarce naquele momento. Talvez Brucius havia dito à Abadir a origem misteriosa de seu único filho. Quando viu que estava próximo aos portões principais da cidade, tomou o máximo de cuidado para não ser visto. Realmente, o plano de Dirceu havia dados certo. Ninguém sequer notou a figura pública no meio dos escravos. Neste momento a jornada de Dick com sua bussola mágica havia começado. O mesmo resolvera olhar uma ultima vez para a grande cidade que morou grande parte de sua vida. Uma lágrima solitária poderia ser agora notada. Olhou para a bússola mágica em busca de proteção. Assim como antes ela mirava para o Sul. Seu destino, com toda certeza era a África. Iria para lá, e conquistaria o que precisava para vencer o Exterminador. Sabia disso.

Naquele mesmo instante, uma figura solitária poderia ser visualizada na grande cidade Patrícia Romana. O Senador Brucius havia permanecido em seu escritório mais tempo do que o comum. Seus olhos estavam focados na direção de uma parede vazia em um canto da sala. Aparentava estar fortemente transtornado. Do que seria dele agora que seu filho adotivo teve que ir em busca de seus sonhos? Olhou em um marcador de água que utilizava como relógio em seu escritório. Pelas horas que eram, como toda certeza Dick já havia saído dos domínios romanos para todo sempre. Já não havia mais retorno. Começou a andar para a saída da sala. Foi em direção a sua lareira doméstica, que se encontrava em seu quarto. Naquele momento rezou. Rezou pela segurança de seu filho adotivo. Não, de seu filho. Uma lágrima solitária poderia ser notada nos olhos do impassível homem naquele instante.

**Bem, fim de mais um capitulo. Demorei um pouco para postar este capitulo por dificuldade que tive de tempo. Bem, agora finalmente a história realmente começou. Antes era uma grande introdução ao mundo antigo, costumes, etc. Vai haver muito mais disso com o passar dos capítulos. No próximo capitulo teremos um encontro com o lado demoníaco de Ravena. Bem, não percam. Espero que consiga detalhar as próximas cenas com melhor exatidão o possível. Começarei a escrever hoje mesmo o próximo capitulo. Só que mais tarde. Acabei de terminar o capitulo, para ter uma noção.**

**Bem, obrigado a todos comentário que vieram ao longo da história. Bem, vi que há vários estrangeiros que estão lendo a história. Gostaria de saber o que estão achando da história. A mesma coisa dos brasileiros. Por favor comentem. Essa é uma maneira de evoluirmos para melhor. **

**Lembrando novamente que haverá cenas do lado demoníaco de Ravena no próximo capitulo. Acho que mais em breve que pensamos haverá cenas RavenaxJinx. Ciborg também em breve aparecerá. **

**Por favor, comentem.**


	5. Capítulo 5 - O Templo de Sangue: parte 1

**Capítulo 6 – O Templo de Sangue – Parte 1**

Enquanto Ravena dormia sobre suas coxas, Jinx apenas poderia admirar tudo ao seu redor. Estava com pena da outra garota, quem se esforçou tanto apenas para que um homem não morresse n meio do deserto. Uma boa pessoa, com toda certeza. A meta-humana ficou alguns instantes reparando a moça delicada em contato com sua carne. Com toda certeza ela era muito bonita. Mesmo tendo 21 anos, como ela mesma havia lhe dito, sua face delicada lhe dava um aspecto de seu bem mais jovem. Uma adolescente. Sem conseguir resistir, Jinx colocou suas mãos finas em contato com o rosto da outra mulher, a fim de sentir sua pele. Macia e gélida. O ultimo pensamento fez com que a mulher de cabelos rosa estremecesse. Lembrou-se da aura que Ravena utilizava para seu teletransporte. Tão gélida, assim como sua face. Parecia a morte. Sua temperatura corporal também. Talvez fosse por isso que não parecia estar morrendo de insolação quando elas caminhavam no deserto. Com o toque prolongado, a outra mulher acabou por se mover em seu colo. Jinx teve que segurá-la para que esta não caísse do mesmo. A figura pálida logo sentiu isso, e começou a abrir seus olhos.

Ravena não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado ali dormindo. Notando a Base mole em que deixara apoiada sua cabeça, logo foi olhá-la. Era o colo da meta-humana. Notando isso, a filha de Trigon logo se levantou com olhar de espanto. Havia ela dormido no colo de outra mulher? Ao olhar nos olhos de Jinx, viu que esta se divertia com o seu olhar patético, e logo voltou a sua face estoica de sempre. Viu que o Sol já estava a pico. Já era tarde. Dormiu por tanto tempo assim? Quando estava pensativa sobre esse fato, sentiu seu estomago roncar. Estava com fome. Tal fato também não passou despercebido por Jinx, quem já havia ido em direção a sua bolsa de couro a fim de retirar um pedaço de pão da mesma. Enquanto Ravena estava perdida em pensamento, ela estivou seu braço mostrando o pedaço de pão para a mulher, quem não tardou a começar a comer. A meta-humana também havia separado um pedaço para ela, o qual ela comia como se este fosse um manjar dos deuses.

- Por que não me acordou? – perguntou Ravena. – Eu acabei dormindo demais.

- Até ia de acordar, quando o Sol havia aparecido no horizonte. Porém, primeiramente, você estava cansada por causa do uso de seus poderes na madrugada. – pausou. – Depois, você é muito bonita dormindo para que eu te acordasse. Talvez se você ao menos roncasse, com toda certeza estaria levantada antes de o Sol nascer. – brincou.

- Bem, talvez eu devesse ter roncado então. – disse impassível. – Se bem que me sinto bem melhor do que antes, fora uma pequena pontada em minha cabeça. Porém, estou acostumada a isso.

- Realmente, você dormiu como uma pedra. Se eu soubesse que te cansava tanto o fato de você se teletransportar, poderíamos ter ido a pé.

- Se fossemos a pé não iria dar tempo de alcançar o homem a cavalo. – disse pensativa. – Ainda mais, me teletransportar sozinha não me cansa tanto, o problema é levar outras pessoas comigo.

O que Ravena dizia era a mais pura verdade. Quando levava pessoas com ela, ela teria que cuidar para que seu lado demoníaco não pudesse atacar o indivíduo. Isso fazia que ao mesmo tempo em que estava usando sua aura para levar alguém à algum lugar, tinha que lutar contra seus instintos assassinos para que esse individuo não morresse em contato com seus poderes obscuros. Quando estava aprendendo sobre seus poderes, acabou por matar muitas pessoas por culpa de sua falta de controle. Algo que ela se arrependeu profundamente. Tanto Jinx como o homem da madrugada poderia ter sofrido com isso. Sua aura podia ser letal para alguns, como Jinx havia presenciado, porém era para realizar atos muito piores. Lembrando-se de como a meta-humana agiu ao entrar em contato com sua aura lhe causou calafrios. Seria tão doloroso para um mortal ser tocado por ela?

Quando viu que a meta-humana ao seu lado estava se levantado, seguiu-a. Jinx estav de costas a ela, e nem se preocupava com o fato de ela estar seguindo-a. Ravena aproveitou esse fato e, com toda sua força, prensou a outra mulher ao lado de um coqueiro. Jinx olhou para a mulher espantada. O que raios ela queria com ela estando tão próxima. Nesse momento, um calor entre as pernas da meta-humana pode ser sentido. Porém, a meio demônio não pretendia nada disso sobre o que ela pensava, colocando uma de suas mãos na testa de Jinx.

- Está gelada. – disse Ravena com um tom de voz preocupado.

- Não é como se você estivesse também muito quente. – rebatei Jinx, sentindo suas bochechas corarem, traindo seu tom.

- Eu sempre estou fria, porém, pelo o que sento, você é mais quente do que eu. – a filha de Trigon disse calmamente. – Deve ter sido efeito de minha aura quando fomos capturar o homem.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Realmente me senti muito desconfortável quando você se aproximou de mim com seus poderes. Eles são muitos gelados. Nossa, eu senti um frio intenso dentro de mim. Meu corpo tremia. Minha alma tremia. Tudo. Era como se eu estivesse no meio de um campo no inverno. Daí apareceram miragens em minha cabeça enquanto eu estava junto de você no escuro, e olhos imensos vermelhos apareceram. Garota, você tem que dar um jeito nesse seu gosto obscuro. Se você quer gostar das artes negras, tudo bem, porém não me envolva nisso. – disse Jinx sorrido.

Ela continuou sorrindo, quando sentiu a mulher mais baixa se distanciar dela, pensativa. A meta-humana primeiramente pensou que tudo aquilo era injusto. Queria que Ravena continuasse junto dela. Por que raios ela havia se a afastado. Notando a cara preocupada de Ravena, ela deixou de lado estes pensamentos. Por um instante ela podia jurar que a outra mulher estava chorando. Será que fora algo que ela disse? A mulher de cabelos rosa se aproximou da filha de Trigon, abraçando-a por trás. Queria que ela pudesse desculpar tudo aquilo que disse. Jinx pensara que havia ofendido a outra mulher. Com toda disposição ela havia ajudado-a a capturar um cavalo para sua jornada, e o máximo que ela pode fazer era falar mal de suas habilidades? Que tipo de mulher era ela? Sempre se queixara o porquê as pessoas não queriam que ela se aproximasse. Questionando o preconceito contra os diferentes. Porém, assim que aparecera uma mulher com um talento obscuro, também se voltara a abusar desse mesmo preconceito. Aquela mulher era tão solitária quanto ela era. Iria permanecer com ela, seja como fosse.

- Sinto muito se te magoei. – disse Jinx arrependida. – Você fez de tudo para que me ajudar a pegar esse cavalo para nos ajudar, e o que eu fiz? Chamei-te de bruxa. Ser obscuro. Se quiser, pode me condenar a viver em sua escuridão para todo o sempre. – disse de maneira trágica. – Apenas não chore mais, por favor. – Você foi mais humana do que eu naquele momento. Eu iria ter deixado aquele homem morrer no meio do deserto, e você deu toda sua energia para poder ajudá-lo a ser salvo.

Ravena havia escutado com toda atenção àquelas palavras. Não estava triste por causa de Jinx, estava triste pelo o que causou a mulher. Ela era um monstro e não merecia aquelas palavras de conforto. O que a meta-humana havia lhe dito que não fosse verdade? Ela era obscura. Tinha que lutar contra seu lado maligno, mesmo que isso causasse desconforto em quem estivesse por perto. Qualquer poder que usasse, tinha que ser realizado com alguma coisa em troca. Ela fez com que Jinx quase fosse consumida por Trigon. Era ele, com toda certeza. Pensara que ele estivesse mais distante de suas barreiras, mas o contrário era o fato. Ele já havia penetrado suas barreiras. Ele a estava consumindo. Um dia ia acabar com tudo ao seu redor, assim como ele queria que ela fizesse. Cada vez mais se tornava aquilo que ela temia. Um demônio. Merecia toda aquela mágoa sobre ela. Ela era uma merda de um demônio. Não merecia perdão. Nem amor. Muito menos um abraço de afeto.

- Não necessita se desculpar. – enxugou suas lágrimas para olhar para a meta-humana. – Foi mais minha culpa do que sua. Naquele momento, você poderia sair morta de minha aura. Na próxima vez teremos de arranjar outra tática para eu te carregar. Talvez um pouco mais de contato. Não sei. Terei que pesquisar um pouco mais tarde. – parecia mais que Ravena falava com ela mesma do que com a outra mulher. – Bem, talvez seja melhor que, quando chegarmos na próxima cidade, nossos caminhos nunca mais se cruzem.

Essas últimas palavras fizeram Jinx estremecer. Nunca mais? Não era um termo muito exagerado vindo da outra garota? Por que nunca mais poderia estar juntas? Se bem que era verdade. Ela havia sido a salvadora de Jinx, assim com esta foi dela. Porém, elas eram apenas isso. Não eram amigas, irmãs, ou sequer um casal. Não tinham nada em comum. Havia sido um exagero Jinx pensar que elas ficariam juntas para sempre. Ravena não iria para o Egito com ela. Ela possuía outros planos. Um minuto, que planos? Ela não sabia o que a filha de Trigon estava planejando em sua vida. E se ela estivesse seguindo o mesmo rumo que ela? Isso seria absolutamente divertido.

- Você não me disse aonde você vai daqui. – disse Jinx com a voz cheia de curiosidade.

- Grécia. – disse Ravena friamente.

- Para que?

- Tenho que encontrar um sacerdote da região, preciso esclarecer dúvidas com o mesmo. – explicou.

- Bem, sei que não perguntou, porém estou indo para o Egito. Obrigada por perguntar. – disse brincando, novamente.

- Para que você vai para o Egito? – um pequeno sorriso se abriu na face fria de Ravena.

- Estou viajando a trabalho. – respondeu sorridente.

- E, você trabalha em que área? – Ravena levantou uma sobrancelha neste instante.

- Sou uma ladra profissional. Conheci um mercenário quando estava na Ásia, e este me deu o privilégio de trabalhar junto de uma equipe dele. Ele disse que se nós nos sairmos bem, iremos poder ter um contrato com o mesmo.

- Sério? – disse a filha de Trigon, agora desinteressada.

- Não precisa ser tão arrogante assim. – sorriu Jinx. – Você seria uma ladra muito melhor do que eu, com certeza. Afinal, era só você se teletransportar para a sala do tesouro, e roubar um precioso rubi. Ninguém sequer notaria. – riu com a sua própria piada. – Talvez você tivesse futuro na carreira de ladino.

- Imagino. – disse Ravena com sarcasmo em sua voz, algo que a meta-humana já havia começado a sentir falta. – Talvez até devesse ir junto de ti ao Egito, e ir roubar coisas com sua nova equipe.

- Esse é o espírito. – disse Jinx. – Por que você não continua comigo então?

- Por que tenho outros negócios mais importantes. – afirmou a mulher.

- Como o que? – questionou com curiosidade.

Ravena apenas revirou seus olhos nesse momento, e foi andando na direção do cavalo, o qual se encontrava preso em um coqueiro logo atrás delas. Vendo que o mesmo se encontrava com fome, ela pegou um pouco de comida da bolsa de Jinx, quem lhe soltou um olhar indignado pela ação, e as deu ao animal. Este estava faminto, eu poucos segundo engoliu toda a comida que a mulher possuía em sua mão, quem depois pode apenas consolar o pobre animal faminto, já que não poderia mais compartilhar qualquer coisa. Jinx ainda chegou a dar uma pequena bronca na bruxa, quem disse que aquela comida poderia ser retirada dela mais tarde. Vendo o caminho que a conversa estava levando, a meta-humana apenas fingiu que não escutou. A última coisa que queria era ver sua companheira de viagem morrer de fome ou ao seu lado. Logo, no fim desta discussão, deixou a aquisição da outra mulher de lado.

Finalmente voltaram em sua viagem. Agora possuíam um mapa. Talvez tudo poderia ser resolver agora. Elas iriam chegar na cidade, ajustar suas coisas e se separarem. Seria algum extremamente fácil. Não precisariam tolerar mais a companhia da outra. Mas, era mesmo isso que queriam? Parecia, naquele instante, que elas possuíam uma ligação especial, ou algo relacionado. Não tinham nada de parecido. Como poderia ser isso? Isso não importava a próxima cidade estava próxima. A maior da região. A Cidade de Sangue. Era lá que ficava o maior tempo monoteísta da região. Todos os anos, milhares de pessoas viajavam para esta cidade, a fim de conhecer o templo mais influente do Oriente Médio. O deus que eles seguiam não era o mesmo seguido pelo Cristianismo, poderia ser muito comparado ao Deus único inventado por um faraó egípcio, pai de Tutancâmon.

A igreja havia sido criada pelo sacerdote cujo sobrenome, em nosso idioma, significava Sangue. Há cerca de três séculos antes de iniciar esta história, um homem cruzou o vasto deserto da região em busca de algum lugar para solidificar suas crenças. Este homem dizia que havia recebido a mensagem de um Deus, provavelmente O Deus Único, o qual havia mandado uma série de leis e condutas para o mesmo seguir. Aos poucos, o homem fez com que outras pessoas acreditassem sem sua palavra. Não tardou para que o mesmo fosse visto como um profeta da palavra de Deus. A partir daí, todo herdeiro do sangue do sacerdote, era educado para ser o mais jovem sacerdote do templo. O herdeiro atual do sacerdócio possuía cerca de sessenta anos de idade. Tudo o que seus antepassados sabiam fora ensinado para ele, algo que ele já havia feito com seus filhos também. Segundo o primeiro profeta de Sangue, um dia chegaria a salvação para as terras do Oriente Médio, esse seria quem iria causar uma mudança na história de toda sua nação. Uma mudança em sua religião.

Muitos indivíduos haviam desenvolvido fé pelos ensinamentos da Igreja de Sangue. Esse número crescia a cada ano que se passava. Gregos, romanos, japoneses, egípcios e indianos apareciam todo ano em busca de algo novo para acreditar, e surpreendentemente sempre acabavam por acreditar em suas palavras. A Igreja de Sangue possuía algo de diferente dos demais, algo que as duas mulheres iriam saber quando chegassem à mesma. Com tudo isso, a cidade em que o Templo estava estabelecido ganhava milhões toda vez em que havia uma peregrinação.

Não tardou muito para que as duas mulheres aparecessem na famosa cidade. Ao contrário da anterior, onde havia sido presas, esta era muito mais movimentada, talvez não fosse uma boa Idea chamar qualquer atenção no local. Elas não teriam para onde fugir. A sorte que ambas possuía era que havia diferentes tipos de etnias em apenas um lugar. Vários povos. Algo que nunca havia sido visto na história da humanidade até aquele momento. Nunca fora vista diversas culturas trabalhando juntas. Havia pessoas com roupas coloridas, opacas, seminuas, muitas roupa, pouca, etc. Até meta-humanos podiam ser encontrados naquela cidade. Parecia que lá não havia qualquer tipo de preconceito. Ninguém sequer olhou para o estranho cabelo de Jinx, ou para as roupas de Ravena. Seria o primeiro lugar em que elas não iriam ter qualquer tipo de problemas. Logo, apenas iriam necessitar coletar coisas para a viagem e ir embora. Porém, havia apenas um problema: elas não conheciam o idioma falado naquele estranho local.

Mesmo sendo diversos povos em um único lugar, parecia, estranhamente, que todas as pessoas conheciam aquele estranho idioma. Jinx olhou para sua colega de viagem com a esperança que, assim como ela sabia indiano, soubesse aquele estranho idioma. Ravena apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Porém, logo ela obteve uma ideia para continuar sua estadia naquele local: assistir a maneira em que estes se comportavam. Ela vez um gesto com suas mãos para que a meta-humana a seguisse, e começou a caminhar em uma enorme feira que havia na cidade.

Ravena era uma poliglota, isto é, falava diversas línguas. Quando estudava no Templo de Azar, havia aprendido desde pequena como ler diversos tipos de idioma. Não era um luxo, mas uma necessidade. Ela era naturalmente estudiosa. Diziam em sua terra natal que isso era normal por causa de sua genética. Ao contrário do que seu dizia sobre os demônios, eles não era nem um pouco brutos, mas inteligentes. Nos primórdios da humanidade, muitos Lordes Demônios, entre eles Trigon, lideraram exercícios, e demonstraram o quão bom estrategistas poderiam ser. A filha de Trigon havia recebido este presente de seu pai. Ela era incrivelmente inteligente. Por causa disso, Azar havia dado aulas especiais para a garota, a fim de que esta sua esperteza fosse utilizada para o bem. Não era sequer necessário conversar muito com Ravena para notar seu vocabulário culto. Gostava muito de ler. Livros de feitiços, magia pura, filosofia, teatro, religião, política, etc. Talvez fosse alguém muito poderoso se tivesse nascido como homem na Roma Antiga.

A principal habilidade de um poliglota é o fato de este ser autodidata. Este tipo de ser possuía a facilidade de aprender as coisas por conta própria. Há um teoria de que se alguém ensina uma criança desde pequena no estudo das línguas, esta obterá a facilidade de entender mais outras. É tudo um fato simples. Pelo mesmo motivo em que um cozinheiro consegue ser flexível na hora de criar um prato desconhecido. Um estudioso, quando aprende sobre alguma determinada coisa, consegue aumentar seu conhecimento dentro da área. Ravena desde pequena havia sido ensinada dentro do mundo da linguística, logo conseguia aprender outro idioma com facilidade. Ela conhecia os métodos e aplicações. Apenas precisava prestar atenção. Fora isso o que fizera. Caminhava na feira em busca de escutar sobre o que as pessoas falavam. Buscava o uso dos gestos em seus diálogos. Pela expressão de um individuo, pode-se saber sobre o que o mesmo fala. Rosto bravo, calmo e feliz, dá para notar se alguém sabe uma pessoa fala sobre o que. Aos poucos, para um espectador atento, este pode retirar pequenas expressões sobre um assunto. Fora isso que Ravena fazia. Ela notou um homem falando com uma vendedora de peixe, encostou-se próxima a barraca, e ouviu seu diálogo. O homem perguntou alguma coisa sobre um determinado peixe. A mulher o pegou e começou a caracterizá-lo, a fim de vendê-lo. O homem questiona o quanto custa. Ela diz para o mesmo. Ele retira as moedas de sua bolsa e paga para a mulher. Nesse instante, a espectadora notou a quantidade de moedas que o homem retirou. Três moedas douradas. A expressão linguística que a mulher usou fora para quantificar o valor do alimento. Isso equivalia a três moedas. Nesse pequeno diálogo, Ravena conseguiu identificar o nome do peixe, quanto este custava e como pedi-lo.

Quando a primogênita de Trigon resolvera explicar a sua companheira de viagem sobre o como aprendia uma nova linguagem, a mesma ficou encarando-a como se houvesse surgido outra cabeça na mesma. Que ideia absurda era aquela? Ninguém poderia ser tão inteligente assim. Bem, Ravena poderia ser tão inteligente como ela mesma explicara, porém ela não poderia fazer uma coisa: conseguir dinheiro. Jinx sorriu para ela mesma quando pensou sobre o assunto. Era a vez de ela mostrar para Ravena o que ela poderia fazer. Olhou uma ultima fez para a mulher ao lado, elas com toda certeza seria uma equipe perfeita se ficassem juntas Conseguiriam roubar qualquer coisa. Porém, infelizmente, Ravena parecia não notar a oportunidade que surgia nessa união. Talvez a mulher de cabelos cor de rosa deveria ser um pouco mais astuta sobre isso. Assim que a filha de Trigon se virou para encontrar a meta-humana, já era tarde. Jinx havia partido em sua jornada de arranjar mais dinheiro.

Da mesma maneira em que Ravena possuía suas técnicas para descobrir novas linguagem, Jinx possuía o dom de conseguir notar coisas que pessoas normais não conseguiriam, como, por exemplo, onde estas escondiam seus dinheiros. Uma coisa que o ser humano sempre tenta, desde os primórdios da humanidade, é evitar que perca alguma coisa. Geralmente, para que isso ocorra, ele tem certa mania de tentar coisas que ninguém mais tentou. Esconder. Um bom ladrão deveria pensar como um determinado individuo para ter sucesso em seu furto. Por exemplo, Jinx havia notado um homem com vestes caras andando pelas ruas, sem qualquer guarda. Se este homem se encontrava tão seguro assim, significava que ele andava sem dinheiro, ou o escondia em um lugar que pensava que ninguém poderia encontrar. O trabalho de Jinx era descobrir o local em que o homem pensava que ninguém poderia encontrar sua riqueza. Afinal, não poderia ser que um homem vestido com tais trajes andasse sem qualquer dinheiro por uma feira. Talvez ele não estivesse ali para comprar, mas para negociar. Se este homem estava ali para realizar um negócio, seu dinheiro apenas entraria em amostra quando ele encontrasse seu sócio. Agora, o trabalho da ladra era descobrir que naquele espaço poderia ser seu sócio. Geralmente, um sócio sempre utilizava um disfarce para andar pelas ruas, alguma maneira de fingir estar fazendo alguma coisa, porém nunca terminá-la. Por exemplo, um homem que fica olhando os frutos de uma barraca, sem nunca decidir qual irá comprar. Um disfarce simples, porém o qual engana um espectador comum. Jinx não era um espectador comum. Começou a deslizar pelas ruas em busca de algum homem que entrasse no perfil desejado, e logo encontrou. Notou, assim que chegara naquela cidade que havia um homem logo na primeira barraca, um lugar de fácil localização para seu sócio, o qual, até aquele instante, continuava naquele mesmo lugar. Jinx já havia notado que muitas vezes um sócio consegue ser mais burro do que um indivíduo analfabeto, nem algo menos o homem escolhera um lugar perfeito para esperar. Uma barraca de frutas. Jinx riu com a ideia de um homem demorar tanto tempo para escolher uma simples comida. Ele era muito burro. Notou que, agora, o outro homem já estava a caminho. Era sua chance. Onde ele poderia estar escondendo sua riqueza? Notou que o homem usava uma de suas mãos dentro do manto, como se estivesse prestes a retirar do mesmo. Seu plano era simples, assim que o dono do dinheiro, após a negociação, saísse de perto de seu sócio, Jinx iria roubar o mesmo. Parecia arriscado tal plano. Para um amador. Jinx havia roubado nas ruas movimentas da Índia, local onde não existe um único momento em que um ladrão pode ficar a sós com sua vítima. Esperou. Assim que o negociante saiu de perto do outro homem, Jinx se aproximou, e usou suas mãos leves para roubar sua vitima.

Ravena já havia começado a ficar preocupada. Onde diabos Jinx poderia ter ido? Havia andado por quase toda aquela feira em busca de sua companheira de viagem. Por um momento até pensou que a mulher havia fugido com todo dinheiro. Espantou tais pensamentos, havia visto a aura do outra mulher, ela não era o tipo de pessoa que deixava algum colega na mão. Talvez ela houvesse apenas se perdido. Se fosse isso, para onde havia ido? Jinx não era o tipo de pessoa fácil de perder, já que esta possuía traços tão específicos. Resolvera reencostar em uma parede lascada próxima, enquanto olhava para o horizonte, em busca de sua companheira perdida. Logo, sentiu a presença da meta-humana próxima a ela. Fechou os olhos, para tentar filtrar as emoções ao seu redor, e encontrar quem estava procurando. Medo, felicidade, tristeza, ódio, perseverança, amor...de repente sentiu uma emoção de ansiedade sobre o telhado. Jinx estava em cima do telhado. Discretamente, a filha de Trigon procurou um beco, e assim que o encontrou, se teletransportou para onde pensava que a ladra estava.

Chegando em cima do telhado conseguiu localizar a companheira perdida. Viu que ela parecia estar com um olhar ansioso, provavelmente havia roubado alguma coisa. Assim que se aproximou da mulher, colocou sua mão direita sobre o ombro da mulher, quem não a recebeu com um abraço. Assim que se virou, Jinx tentou lançar um raio na direção da outra mulher, porém, assim que notou que não era ninguém menos que Ravena, mudou de ideia. A mulher parecia estar com um olhar inquisitivo sobre ela, já havia notado o que ela estava fazendo. A meta-humana soltou um largo sorriso na direção do outra mulher, e mostrou tudo aquilo que havia conseguido. A bruxa não brigou com ela, ou nada parecido, apenas balançou a cabeça de forma de negação, mostrando que não aprovava a ideia da outra mulher. Imaginando que a meta-humana estava se escondendo do dono de todo esse dinheiro, apenas se sentou ao lado da mulher, esperando a sinal de que elas já poderiam descer.

Ficaram lá, sentadas em cima do telhado de individuo desconhecido, esperando o momento apropriado para descerem. Notaram que já não era tão cedo assim, já se passavam das cinco horas da tarde. Logo iria anoitecer. E, elas estavam presas em cima desse telhado. As casas desse estranho lugar eram muito diferentes das casas asiáticas. Ali havia muitas casas com vários andares, feitas de um material diferente do que elas estavam acostumadas. Os asiáticos viviam em casas que imitavam barracos, porém com telhados mais firmes, para aguentar as fortes ventanias da região. Afinal, cada cultura é adaptada ao local em que esta nasce. Porém, no Oriente Médio, as coisas eram muito diferente. Já haviam notado que cada vez que se afastavam de suas terras natais, mais diferente o mundo parecia. Como poderia haver tantos modos de vida desconhecidos para outras nações? Esse mundo parecia mesmo impressionar as duas mulheres. A habitação dos moradores da região parecia muitos com os prédios inventados nas grandes cidades, posteriormente. Tudo possuía grandes proporções. Quanto mais coisas um homem possuía, mais rico era. Quanto mais mulheres, escravos, criados, palácio e carroças de luxo, melhor o homem era visto pela sociedade.

Foi nessa cidade que as duas mulheres viram uma das coisas mais terríveis de todas as sociedades, pelo menos a pior coisa que haviam visto até aquele momento. Ravena já havia tido visões do inferno, onde Trigon habitava, mas nada era comparada a própria maldade terrena. Ás vezes, a filhas do Lorde Demônio pensava que nada poderia ser pior do que a humanidade. Como um indivíduo poderia ser tão terrível a ponto de fazer aquilo? A população se afastava para a hospedagem de um canastra. O homem usava as típicas roupas de um lorde do Oriente Médio, uma enorme túnica branca, que cobria todo o seu corpo, e uma espécie de toalha em torno de sua cabeça. Este homem era levado por oito homens em uma espécie de maca, na qual ele permanecia sentado com as pernas cruzadas e a coluna ereta. Enquanto isso, mais homens, provavelmente criados, carregavam em outras macas o resto de suas riquezas, as quais ele deixava para qualquer homem poder olhar. Para proteger esta riqueza, diversos guardas com enormes espadas poderiam ser vistos andando ao redor da caravana. Por ultimo, as esposas do rico homem, cerca de doze mulheres jovens, não passavam dos vinte e cinco anos de idade, encobertas de cabeça abaixadas. Um harém.

Porém, o que afligiu as duas mulheres que assistiam a cena sobre o telhado, como as melhores espectadoras de um filme de terror. Assistiam de camarote as jovens mulheres sendo chicoteadas para andarem mais rápido. Que espécie ato era aquele contra as esposas do homem? Será que este nem ligava para o fato de os guardas estarem maltratando aquelas mulheres? Que ato repugnante era aquele? Não existia mais bondade no mundo? O que elas fizeram de mal? Nasceram bonitas.

Ravena notou que aquele estranha caravana estava indo em direção ao templo de Sangue. Parecia que ele era bem vindo. Que espécie de lugar sagrado como este era conhecido poderia receber um homem como aquele? Aquele que, por onde andava, mostrava sua maldade. Torturava escravos, desvirginava diversas mulheres, sem nunca lhes dar amor. Havia algo muito estranho naquele Templo. Talvez Sangue não fosse tão santo como todos diziam. Tinham que ir resgatar aquelas mulheres. Estas não poderia viver sendo escravizadas por um homem rico por toda vida. Nesse momento, uma lágrima solitária escorregou pela rosto gélido da filha do demônio.

- Jinx, temos que ir salvá-las? – gritou Ravena com determinação.

- Certo, então. – disse Jinx com desprezo. – E, como você pretende fazer isso?

A primogênita de Trigon permaneceu um breve período de tempo ali, perdida em pensamentos. Como elas conseguiriam resgatar cerca de doze mulheres de um Templo altamente vigiado? Seria muito arriscado, mas teriam que tentar. Ela olhou para a ladra ao seu lado, não queria que ninguém se machucasse se seu plano falhasse, logo não iria forçar Jinx ir junto dela.

- Não precisa ir comigo se não quiser. – disse. – Porém, prometa-me que irá sair da cidade o quanto antes, não quero que você seja pega como cúmplice se algo der errado.

Jinx olhou estupefata com o que via logo frente. Aquela mulher estava disposta a arriscar a própria vida por pessoas que nem sequer conhecia? Que tipo de pessoa era ela? Parecia que a impureza do mundo em que vivia não havia afligido sua bondade. Suspirou. Sabia que não iria conseguir deixar aquela flor rara do deserto naquela cidade, e ir embora. Se ela iria arriscar sua vida por aquelas esposas, a meta-humana iria junto dela.

- Eu vou junto com você. – disse gaguejando. Afinal, não queria morrer.

A outra mulher olhou assustada para a ladra naquele instante.

- Não precisa fazer isso, se não quiser. – ela se aproximou para acariciar o rosto da meta-humana. – Não precisa provar nada para mim. Já mostrou tudo o que é. Você não precisa fazer isso. Fuja dessa cidade o quanto antes.

- Não. Não irei. – sorriu. – Se você vai arriscar sua vida por aquelas mulheres, irei junto de ti. Afinal, tenho certeza que será muito divertido, senão você não arriscaria sua vida dessa maneira.

Jinx se impressionou com o que aconteceu logo após isso. A gélida mulher que estava logo em sua frente, aproximou-se dela para abraçá-la. Envolveu seus finos e delicados braços em torno da meta-humana, em agradecimento. Nunca ia imaginar que Ravena faria algo assim com ela. Logo, a mulher de cabelos rosados se viu devolvendo a ação fraternal. Assim que o abraço terminou, as duas ficaram ali, ainda muito próximas, com suas mãos apoiadas nos ombros da outra, mantendo o contato visual. Os olhos púrpuros se encontraram com as rosas. Aquilo havia sido muito gratificante. Uma sorriu para a outra, logo Ravena começou a explicar a ideia que havia tido.

Seu plano era simples, porém, a meta-humana pode notar que o mesmo causaria forte desgaste de energia para a outra mulher. A ideia dela era extremamente prática, e, com toda certeza, o olhar atento da mulher de cabelos rosa seria bem útil. Primeiramente, Jinx iria entrar no templo, com suas habilidades de furto, seria bem fácil para ela se esconder, e, ao mesmo templo, memorizar caminhos a fim de mapear o terreno do Templo. Logo após, quando ela descobrisse onde estavam localizadas as esposas do homem rico, Ravena entraria em cena. A mesma iria teletransportar as doze jovens para um lugar seguro, de onde elas poderiam fugir e começar uma nova vida. O planejamento poderia parecer simples, porém necessitava de toda a atenção de ambas as partes. Qualquer perda de foco vindo das duas, poderia resultar na captura delas. Não sabiam as armas que os guardas do templo possuíam, porém notaram que a cidade era infestada de meta-humanos, provavelmente aqueles homens estavam acostumados a lidar com humanos geneticamente transformados.

Porém, mesmo com esse risco, o plano foi colocado em prática. Ravena se aproximou da meta-humana ao seu lado, pronta para transportá-la para dentro do local sagrado. Dessa vez, como fora sugerido anteriormente, a meio demônio tentou estabelecer maior contato com a outra mulher, a fim de tentar evitar os problemas causados pelo contato o com sua aura. Sabia que quando se teletransportava, ela permanecia protegida de seus pesadelos, por causa de ela ser dona de seus poderes, talvez, se a meta-humana permanecesse junto dela, ela não iria ter problemas com sua aura. Era apenas uma teoria, porém nada que não podiam testar. E, fora mesmo isso que fizeram, Ravena abraçou a meta-humana, e, logo após, jogou sua capa por cima de ambas, fazendo-as serem envolvidas por uma esfera negra.

Dessa vez, a viagem havia sido mais confortável que a anterior. Não fora sentido frio, nem qualquer olhos vermelhos foram vistos. A meta-humana notou que, dessa vez, poderia sentir a outra mulher em torno de seus braços. Porém, uma fraqueza fora sentida. Era como se sua energia também estivesse sendo puxada para o uso dos poderes de Ravena. Parecia que estava havendo um compartilhamento de energia. Jinx era como uma bateria carregada. Assim que a escuridão sumiu, a meta-humana não aguentou nem permanecer em pé, um efeito também sentido nas ultimas vezes, claro, dessa vez com menor intensidade. Assim que a mulher mais alta parecia que ia cair, a outra tentou segurá-la, porém sendo mais leve que a meta-humana, Ravena teve que se reencostar na parede, para não cair. Jinx estava tremendo pela fraqueza proporcionada pela sua auto alma. Parecia que a ideia da primogênita de Trigon não havia dado muito certo. Porém, silenciosamente, ela esperou a outra mulher se recuperar, abraçando-a firmemente para não cair. A mulher de cabelos rosa sentiu certo conforto nisso. Calor. Logo, seu cansaço havia passado, e ela pode ficar em pé novamente. Notou que a outra mulher possuía um olhar arrependido pelo o que havia feito, algo que, novamente, mostrava a contradição entre sua aura e ser. Jinx apenas se aproximou da filha de Trigon, e lhe deu um simples beijo em sua bochecha.

Depois que o clima havia terminado, elas resolveram notar onde haviam ido parar com a transporte. Ravena, quando não tinha uma imagem perfeita de onde estava indo, podia se transportar com sua aura, porém não obteria o mesmo resultado de se conhecesse o local. Ela nunca havia entrado no Templo de Sangue, algo que dificultava seu conhecimento no território. No momento anterior, ela pensou em onde queria estar, porém não sabia em que ala do Templo iria parar. Notou que tiveram sorte. Não havia uma única alma viva nesse ambiente. Estavam em uma espécie de dispensa. O local era incrivelmente escuro, possuindo uma pequena janela aberta, para não criar mofo nos objetos ali guardados. Sua única fonte de iluminação. As paredes do local eram feitas de rochas empilhadas, assim como dos clássicos castelos medievais, era parcialmente úmido. Caixotes, vassouras e panos poderiam ser encontrados ali. Havia uma única porta para entrada e saída, o que significava que ali não era um local aberto ao público. O fato de ser sorte ou azar terem entrado em tal lugar não poderia ser definido. Pelo o que parecia, estavam em alguma ala do templo destinada para os criados. Demorariam em localizarem o dormitório das jovens esposas.

Jinx apenas pode liberar um pequeno suspiro, quando descobri que aquilo tudo iria ser mais trabalhoso do que os planos no papel. Mesmo assim, não quis demonstrar isso para a mulher ao seu lado. Apenas se virou, dando-lhe um ultimo sorriso antes de iniciar a missão, e caminhou até a porta de saída.

- Volto logo. – disse alegremente.

A porta se fechou. Ravena não entendia o porquê, mas estava tendo um mal pressentimento sobre isso. Queria ir junto com a mulher explorar o local. Sabia que era a coisa mais absurda fazer isso, já que não aguentaria, mais tarde, transportar todas aquelas mulheres para fora do Templo. A mulher parou para admirar o local ao seu redor. Provavelmente, não corria o risco de ser encontrada ali, já que aparentava que ninguém entrava muito naquele local. Reencostou em uma parede, e lá permaneceu. Esperaria duas horas, se a meta-humana não desse sinal de vida durante este período de tempo, iria atrás dela.

Enquanto isso, Jinx, com uma velocidade sobre-humana, atravessava o longo corredor escuro em busca de qualquer saída. Pelos seus cálculos, as esposas deveriam estar em um dos andares mais altos do templo. Cheio de guardas. Essa memória fez com que suas pernas cambaleassem. Tentou fazer se sentir melhor, pensando que não seria ela quem teria que entrar no recinto, mas Ravena. Continuou a caminhar. Não poderia andar tão rápido em um local com difícil visualização. Poderia dar de frente com um guarda, ou algum animal colocado ali para proteger o lugar. Pensava estar em algum lugar no primeiro andar, pela posição da janela da sala anterior. Porém, aquele lugar era realmente um templo? Não deveria possuir algumas estátuas de deuses, velas e oferendas? Tudo ali era tão escuro. Se lá era o primeiro andar, lá deveria, estar os fieis, oferecendo sacrifícios e promessas para suas divindades. Aquele lugar estava causando lhe causando arrepios. Era como se algo muito errado estivesse ocorrendo ali. Tinha medo do que poderia ser. Pressentia que Ravena também havia notado isso. Talvez era por isso que ela não fazia questão de Jinx ir junto dela. A ladra balançou a cabeça em busca de afastar tais pensamentos. Não poderia perder o foco. Continuou a andar pelos corredores escuros. Uma escadaria fora encontrada. Estava levava para o andar superior. Calmamente continuou andando pelas pontas dos pés. Subia. Uma curva havia sido encontrada. Mais escadas. Por um instante pensou que aquilo não tinha fim. Finalmente chegou no fim da escadaria. Soltou um pequeno suspiro. Notou que a segundo andar era tão obscuro quanto o primeiro. Seja quem fosse aquele tal Sangue não possuía bom gosto arquitetônico. Logo em frente, a meta-humana encontrou uma janela grande, e formato de um arco, cheia de grades. Aparentemente esta mostrava o salão principal de oferendas. Olhando para os lados a fim de ver se ninguém a observava, Jinx se reencostou na parede de forma que poderia ver a cena lá embaixo. Estranhamente havia barulho no local. Não era para o templo estar fechado a essa hora da noite? Espiou. Não gostou do que viu. Havia um enorme circulo desenhado pelos pisos na tonalidade vermelha, onde, em seu centro, havia uma tábua de pedra com desenhos não perceptíveis daquela distância. Uma pedra de sacrifício. Notou que havia várias mulheres algemadas utilizando um estranho capuz roxo. Os guarda as vigiavam. Temendo que fosse verdade o que pensara, Jinx contou quantas mulheres havia na sala. Doze. Eram as esposas do homem. Ele havia mandado-as para serem sacrificadas. Tinha que alertar Ravena. Virou-se para a escadaria, e viu que havia dois homem enormes em frente a mesma.

Jinx, logo, apontou sua mão em direção aos dois homens, e disparou seus raios nos mesmos. Surpreendeu-se quando viu que eles haviam conseguido defender seu ataque com as lanças que carregavam. Era o que ela temia. Obviamente os guardas já estavam acostumados a encontrar meta-humanos pela cidade. Claro que eles iam ter alguma coisa para se defender. Os homens finalmente começaram a gritar: "intruso". Logo, Jinx começou a ouvir vários passos vindos em direção do chamado. Sua única opção era lutar. Mesmo que não pudesse utilizar de seus poderes. Pegou as duas adagas que carregava em sua cintura, e partiu para cima dos homens. Já esperando essa reação, os homens também partiram para o ataque. A meta-humana, logo, lançou um chute em direção ao primeiro homem, quem defendeu com o braço. O descanso não foi dado à mulher, já, que logo atrás dela, o outro homem preparava um golpe vertical com sua lança. Desviou. Aproveitando a deixa do homem, Jinx jogou um de seus raios no chão, criando poeira para todos os lados. Nada podia se ver, mas a mulher fora esperta, lançando o mesmo ataque na direção dos dois homens, que caíram desacordados no chão. No outro lado da sala já estavam chegando outros guardas. Jinx não teve outra opção. Correu. Desceu a escadaria em uma velocidade incrível. Tinha que ir junto de Ravena. Não poderia dar conta de todos aqueles homens sozinha. A escadaria havia terminado. Podia ouvir os pesados passos dos outros homens chegando perto. Apertou o passo. Não sabia quanto tempo poderia ficar ali fugindo. Por sorte, a sala em que sua companheira estava ficava perto. Assim que localizou a porta de onde saíra, grito o nome da filha de Trigon.

Logo, a mesma surgiu, na frente da meta-humana. Nem precisou questionar o que havia de errado. Logo a frente estava cerca de dez guardas armados. Jinx resolvera avisar para a outra mulher sobre a defesa mágica da lança dos adversários. Um aceno fora a resposta de compreensão. Não havia tempo para conversar. Após isso, ambas as mulheres estavam em pose de batalha, prontas para o primeiro golpe do adversário. Sabendo sobre a defesa especial dos homens à sua frente, elas precisavam de algum plano para passar pelos mesmos.

Ravena pegou um objeto da sala de onde saíra, e arremessou no grupo de guardas, estes, habilmente, abaixaram para se defender. Jinx aproveitou a deixa, praticando novamente a tática de antes. Arremessou um raio rosa na direção dos homens. Dessa vez, o guarda da vanguarda posicionou a lança, e se defendeu. Logo, todos os homens foram na direção das mulheres. Ravena ergueu uma espécie de escudo mágico para defender o golpe dos inimigos. Jinx apenas permaneceu ali, escondida por detrás da barreira. Tinham que criar um plano para evitar aqueles homens. A outra mulher não teria tempo de transportá-las para um lugar seguro. Mesmo que agora saíssem do templo, esse ia fazer com que a cidade inteira as seguissem, fazendo-as passar pela mesma situação de antes. A barreira estava se quebrando, um pequeno sorriso pode ser visto na face dos guardas. Eles iam vencer. Ravena cerrava os dentes em busca de mantém sua defesa. A rachadura começou a ficar cada vez maior. Quebrara. A filha de Trigon caiu no chão com o impacto que a ação causara. Jinx se levantou, com um ultimo esforço, tentando lançar mais um raio na direção os homens, mas estes a agarraram antes. A outra mulher, já ainda abalada pela quebra da barreira, fora também capturada. Uma grande lança fora apontada na direção das mulheres. Ambas apenas fecharam seus olhos esperando seu destino.

- Esperem! – uma voz masculina e autoritária fora escutada, ecoando pelo úmido corredor.

Todos se viraram para contemplar a figura que recitara aquilo. O homem possuía cerca de cinquenta e cinco anos de idade. Possuía uma calvície intermediária, porém ainda usava seus últimos fios mediantemente compridos. Possuía olhos azuis-acizentados, os quais davam uma característica de frieza no velho homem. Ele possuía um nariz aquilino romano, dando-lhe um aspecto de orgulho em sua face. Aparentava ser um homem respeitável. Era magro, e usava uma grande túnica roxa. Porém, diferentemente das mulheres vistas por Jinx, ele usava um echarpe dourado sobre seus ombros, dando um sinal de ser de um grau elevado da Ordem. Os olhos de Ravena se estreitaram quando viu quem era o homem. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa à ele, um coro de vozes foram formadas pelos guardas ao seu lado.

- Irmão Sangue!

**A partir desse capítulo será quebrada a ideia de criar um capitulo para cada personagem. Ainda haverá capítulos destinados à apenas uma personagem, mas serão mais raros. Em breve, as histórias irão se cruzar. Tentei colocar tudo o que queria nesse capitulo, mas ele ficaria muito grande, logo, o próximo capitulo será a próxima parte do mesmo. Parte 2. **

**O que acharam do capitulo. Comentem. **


	6. Capítulo 6 - O Templo de Sangue: parte 2

**O Templo de Sangue – parte 2**

Assim que os olhos de Ravena tocaram nos olhos do sacerdotes, uma expressão de raiva fora desenhada em seu rosto. Jinx, notando isso, deduziu que os dois indivíduos já se conheciam, e, pela expressão que a mulher ao seu lado estava fazendo, aquele homem não parecia se algo bom. Havia apenas dois guardas cuidando das mulheres, naquele momento, segurando-as, os outros estavam com postura ereta, esperando as ordens do suposto sábio homem.

O homem disse algumas palavras inteligíveis, em uma língua a qual nenhuma das mulheres naquela sala conheciam. Pelo pouco que Ravena escutou sobre a língua nativa daquela cidade, deduziu que Irmão Sangue falava a mesma. Foram soltas. A primeira reação da filhas de Trigon, quando já não estava mais presa, fora, com um forte impulso, tentar atacar o velho homem. Assim que notaram a ação da mulher, os guardas novamente a seguraram. Jinx, naquele pouco momento em que permanecera junto a outra mulher, nunca vira ela expressão qualquer emoção vingativa, porém, agora, a face delicada da mulher estóica fora tocada por uma pintada de mágoa ressentida. Ódio puro. O olhar que ela lançava para o Sacerdote parecia com o de um animal selvagem, pronto para dar um bote. Seus olhos opacos pareciam com as de um cachorro enxotado por uma pessoa. A expressão que marcara o homem para toda sua vida.

Por não ter tentado nada contra qualquer individuo naquela sala, Jinx ainda se encontrava solta. Calmamente, engatinhou em direção da outra mulher, e colocou uma de suas mãos acima de seus ombros. Ravena se virou, fazendo seus olhos entrarem em contato com os da meta-humana. Um simples aceno fora lhe dado como conselho. A mulher de cabelos roxos sabia que a outra se estava certa. Não era certo se exaltar. Sabia quer seria uma luta perdida. Estavam em desvantagem. Porém, seu ódio por aquele homem, e o que ele havia feito, deixou-a ficar completamente irracional. Porém, não era a toa o sentimento resguardado dentro dela. Aquele homem fora o responsável pelo sua primeira aparição demoníaca. Pessoas foram mortas por culpa dele. Serrou seus dentes, demonstrando a dificuldade que sentia em deixar isso de lado. Era uma batalha perdida. Acenou levemente com a cabeça em concordância. Irmão Sangue, depois disso, começou a falar novamente naquele idioma estranho, parecia algo relacionado ao destino delas dentro daquele Templo. Jinx, notando isso, começou a suar frio, temendo ter o mesmo destino daquelas mulheres do salão principal.

Os guardas começaram a levá-las. Nenhuma reação fora vista de qualquer uma das mulheres. Mesmo assim, Jinx temia. Não queria ser sacrificada por uma espécie de culto maluco. Agora, essa batalha, não poderiam vencer. Precisavam se reagrupar. Vencer. Não queria que sua pequena existência terminasse daquela maneira. Olhou para a mulher ao seu lado, para ver sua reação. Nada. Nenhum sinal de medo ou perturbação. Parecia não temer a morte. Continuaram a caminhar até chegar em uma escadaria que dava para o subsolo do Templo. Parecia que aquele culto escondia mais coisas do que aparentava. Desceram. A cada passo que davam, mais escuro o local ficava. Aparentemente, eles não iluminavam o castelo à noite para seus prisioneiros. Assim que terminaram a escadaria, deram de frente a uma grossa porta de madeira em forma de arco. Nada dava para enxergar direito, as pupilas de todos já se encontravam inteiramente dilatadas. Finalmente, um guarda, quem, aparentemente, temia o local, acendeu uma tocha, a qual ele carregou o resto da viagem. Agora, alguns detalhes da decoração poderiam ser notados. Jinx rezava agora para que o homem apagasse a tocha. Não era um corredor, mas uma enorme sala cheia de corpos mortos. Parecia que elas não seriam executadas ali, mas condenadas ao esquecimento. Padeceriam de fome, sede ou doentes. O que viesse antes. Havia sangue por toda sala, o que fez a meta-humana ficar enjoada. O guarda a soltou quando ela se abaixou para vomitar. O chão úmido e fungado da sala era tampado pelo sangue seco e corpos decompostos ou em processo de decomposição. Mesmo não querendo mais assistir a cena, a mulher de cabelos rosas, temendo pisar em algum defunto, continuou a olhar para baixo. Quando chegaram perto do centro da prisão, foram arremessadas direto para o chão. Os guardas começaram a ir embora.

A porta se fechou. Estavam apenas ali Ravena e Jinx. Ninguém agonizando, ou gritando. Estavam próximas a pessoas mortas. Ambas mulheres procuraram algum lugar em que os corpos inertes não ocupassem, a fim de se sentarem. Ravena foi a primeira a algum lugar arrumar, não se importando com o fato de ter sangue no chão, sentou-se, manchando parte de sua capa no processo. Assim que terminou a ação, tentou não pensar no fato de que estava junta de vários mortos, juntando suas pernas próximas ao seu tórax, e as abraçando com seus braços, apoiando sua cabeça entre seus joelhos e busca de nada mais ver. Jinx, depois de muito pensar, resolveu se sentar ao lado da figura encolhida na parede. Prestando atenção ao sangue no solo, sentou-se.

- Então. – disse Jinx calmamente. – Você conhece aquele homem?

"Se eu conheço aquele homem? Ele foi o responsável por um verdadeiro genocídio na minha terra natal!". Era isso que Ravena tinha vontade de dizer, porém, nada disse. Permaneceu muda por um grande período de tempo. Apenas queria se lembrar do ocorrido. No fim, não era apenas culpa de Sangue, mas também dela. Ela poderia ter se controlado melhor, ou até não ter dado ouvidos àquele homem. Porém, fora ingênua demais, pensara que nunca alguém poderia abalá-la tanto a ponto de fazê-la perder sua mente.

Naquela época, era jovem, tinha cerca de dezesseis anos de idade. Já morava nas terras nórdicas, onde apenas ousavam penetrar vikings, bruxas e sacerdotes. Era uma terra de brutos. Muito gélida. Muito escura. No período do dia em que o Sol estava a pico, a luminosidade era acinzentada. Ali apenas viviam homens e mulheres altamente pálidos, e muitos sardentos, algo hereditário naquelas terras. Os indivíduos eram ruivos ou loiros, e possuíam olhos estritamente claros. Os vikings eram tribos com indivíduos extremamente fortes e altos. Comiam muita carne. Seus jantares duravam uma eternidade. Havia também as bruxas e sacerdotisas. Geralmente havia tribos distintas para homens e mulheres, os quais se reuniam em rituais em comum, como o de acasalamento. Desde criança os nativos dessas aldeias aprendiam as artes da mágica. As bruxas ensinavam aos seus discípulos as artes negras de combate. As sacerdotisas ensinavam a magia branca e Elemental. Eram conceitos diferentes, mas, mesmo uma tribo não gostando da outra, elas se respeitavam por motivos políticos. Os vikings realmente detestavam qualquer indivíduo que usasse mágica, por motivos particulares, porém eles ainda os utilizavam para a previsão do futuro, por exemplo. Os sacerdotes e buxos também deviam muito aos viking, aos quais defendiam suas terras, e impediam que outra religião aniquilasse as tribos pagãs. Logo, mesmo sendo cercados de selvagens e brutos, os indivíduos se entendiam com os outros, mais pela necessidade, do que compreensão.

Ravena, na verdade, a primeira vez que pisou naquela terra, à cerca de alguns anos, pensou que aquele povo era absolutamente bárbaro. Mesmo assim, com o tempo se acostumara com o estranho povo. Descobriu no povo nórdico uma espécie de afeição que não possuía pelos asiáticos. Eles eram mais espontâneos. Da onde ela vinha, todos eram extremamente racionais com seu dever e ordem, nunca pensando com os sentimentos. Já, onde ela estava agora, o povo era alegre, com vários esportes e gargalhadas estridentes. Assim que surgiu por aquelas terras, a filha de Trigon foi procurar o que realmente importava. Azar já havia lhe informado sobre sua herança demoníaca desde jovem, logo, não era um mistério para ela nada inumano que ela fizesse. Logicamente, enquanto os anos se passavam, ela reprimia tais instintos a fim de não chamar atenção de ninguém. Para outras pessoas que só a viam de vista, ela era uma meta-humana. Em lugares onde essa mutação não ocorria, ela era apenas considerada uma pessoa normal, com características meramente diferentes. Seu objetivo naquele local tão distante de onde fora criada era a busca no conhecimento em magia. Não era que o conhecimento do templo de onde vira não era mais interessante à ela, mas ela estava procurando fatos diferentes para estudar, e, por ela ser fruto de atos mágicos, talvez um aprofundamento no conhecimento na área lhe seria útil para entender suas habilidades.

Finalmente chegara dentro da floresta sobre a qual Azar havia lhe dito. Não importava a quão rústica era a situação em que estava acostumada a viver, aquele lugar causava nela fortes arrepios. Por ser um lugar extremamente frio, as árvores se encontravam completamente nuas, e com galhos secos, encobertos de neves. O que havia sobrado das folhas, agora praticamente desintegradas, já não se podia mais ver. Tudo ali era encoberto de imensa neve. Branco. Ás vezes o branco é mais obscuro que o próprio negro. Debaixo da luz da Lua é que se encontra seu assassino, mas é debaixo da luz do Sol que se encontra seu fiel inimigo. As nuvens encobriam qualquer Sol que ali devia estar. A imensidão branca poderia ser notada em qualquer lugar que estivesse. Parecia um imenso quadro texturizado entre o branco e marrom. Ravena olhou para trás para ver apenas suas pegadas na imensa neve. Sentia fria. Estava mais pálida que o comum. Soltou um pequeno suspiro pela boca, que se transformou rapidamente me um pequena fumaça imperceptível. Continuou a caminhar. A tribo na qual nascera não deveria estar longe dali. Notou que a cada quilometro que andava algo surpreendente ocorria na região. As árvores, agora, surgiam com estranhas folhas verdes em seus galhos. A neve se tornava menos espessa. Podia ouvir formas de vida dentro do quadro colorido. Mais uma hora de caminhada. A floresta revivera. Podia notar diferentes animais andando ao seu lado. A terra agora poderia ser vista. As aves cantando. Aquilo, absolutamente, era uma obra de mágica. De repente, a mulher ouviu um doce canto feminino vindo distante. Este cantava melodias de uma estranha língua desconhecida. Parecia, com sua entonação, que recitava alguma coisa. Um feitiço. Havia encontrado. Correu em direção da música, querendo ver de mais perto a dona da estranha voz. Chegara. Ali se encontrava uma bela mulher nua, em seu banho a tomar.

Ravena se escondeu, vagarosamente, por detrás de uma moita próxima a mulher, a fim de apreciar por mais um tempo aquela poderosa beleza única. A mulher era magra, fugindo a regra apenas os seios e quadris semi largos. Aparentava possuir cerca de dezoito anos de idade. Possuía um longo cabelo comprido negro, o qual realçava em contato com sua pele clara. Seus olhos eram de um azul bem diferente dos olhos vikings. Escuros. Parecia o oceano. Sua face pálida era similar a de uma doce boneca. Possuía sobrancelhas bem desenhadas. Seus cílios eram longos, e negros, dando feminilidade à figura a frente. Seu nariz era fortemente delicado. Sua boca era pequena, e levemente carnuda. Lábios bem vermelhos. Ver aquela beleza pura, nua, deixando pequenas gotas de água escorrerem em sua pele durante o banho, deixava a viajante levemente excitada. Um dos maiores problemas que Ravena possuía, vindo também de sua herança paterna, era a forte atração por mulheres. Ela vinha de uma linhagem de demônios fortificada de orgulho. Não submissos. A falta de submissão fazia com que ela não conseguisse estar junto de um homem na cama. Não queria ser ligada aos inferiores laços dos matrimonio. Ainda admirando a doce figura, viu os olhos azuis olhando diretamente para onde ela estava escondida. O braço da mulher esticou, e seu dedo longo pediu para que ela se aproximasse. Fora descoberta. Lentamente, saiu de seu esconderijo, com o rosto abaixado de vergonha pelo seu ato. A mulher nua começou a se aproximar.

- Não é bonito ficar espiando os outros por detrás da moita. – disse a mulher nua sensualmente.

A garota havia compreendido o que a mulher havia lhe dito. Era uma língua que aprendera enquanto tinha aulas com Azar. A mesma nunca obteve muita prática em lecionar línguas orientais, o que a fez promover com alguns alunos aulas sobre o que ela conhecia. Sabendo a situação especial de Ravena, a velha lhe ensinara sobre sua língua nativa. Afinal, antes de ser líder religiosa, era bruxa.

- Sinto muito, s...senhora. – disse envergonhada. – Eu a ouvi cantando, e acabei por me escondendo para apreciar mais um pouco.

- Ouvidos sensíveis o seu. – continuou. – Ouvi seu rastro, por mais difícil que fosse notá-lo por quase toda floresta. Posso lhe dizer que és uma menina bem discreta. Apenas a notei quando passou a correr, enquanto eu cantava minha melodia.

- Pensava ser um feitiço. – disse constrangida.

- Melodias são feitiços. A arte tem um forte efeito em conquistar uma pessoa para perto de ti. É como se fosse um atrativo. Algo tentador e poético, ao mesmo tempo. Velhas cantigas possuem o dom de entregar corações reprimidos. Se você chora, é por que está triste. Se canta, é por que é poeta. Assim como um feitiço, uma música tem que ser bem entoada e expressa. Isso diferencia um cantor de interprete.

As palavras da jovem eram sábias. De certa forma eloqüente. Mesmo com o corpo nu, não se preocupava em explicar uma simples teoria. A mulher, notando tal pensamento vindo da adolescente, continuou a dizer.

- Pela sua aura noto que não és menos sábia que a mim. – disse ainda calma. Nada podia abalar a emoção daquela mulher, aparentemente. – Porém, apenas não estas colocando a linguagem certa em seu vocabulário.

- Certo, então. – disse Ravena, recuperando a compostura. - Quem você estava querendo enfeitiçar com aquela música. Afinal, com disse, tudo nela caminhava ao fato de que você estava cantando uma velha cantiga romântica.

- A primeira pessoa que aparecesse. – seus olhos penetraram os da garota. – Era uma velha cantiga na linguagem dos feitiços. Nela pedia para que trouxesse a mim o amor de minha vida.

Ravena revirou seus olhos naquele momento. Aquela mulher era louca? Não se poderia saber quem era o amor de sua vida com apenas uma canção. Com esse fato, ilogicamente, a mulher nua em sua frente queria dizer que ela era o amor de sua vida.

- Debochas de mim? – perguntou a mulher desafiadoramente. – Pois não debocho de você. Se não acredita em mim, então, vamos lá me faça uma pergunta. Melhor ainda! – pausou. – Deixe-me adivinhar.

- Seria melhor se você permanecesse calada. – Ravena revirou seus olhos.

- Seu nome é Ravena. Tem dezesseis anos de idade. – seus olhos se arregalaram quando obteve uma visão. – Filha do Lorde Demônio Trigon. – disse com voz baixa. – Veio aqui em busca de estudos sobre magia, em busca de controlar seu lado demoníaco.

Com a descoberta da mulher, Ravena já não mais sabia se ali queria ficar. Que tipo de poder aquela mulher possuía, a ponto de descobrir a sua imunda origem? Virou-se para ir embora, mas as mãos úmidas a impediram de realizar qualquer ação.

- Espere. Fique. – suas mãos tremiam. – Talvez, eu tenha trazido memórias desagradáveis sobre tua vinda. Agora, sinto pena de você. Fui muito insensível. Devia ter perguntado se querias realizar minha jogatina. Não vás. Sinto que fortes laços tenho a desencadear contigo.

A primogênita de Trigon havia se virado a fim de responder as estranhas afirmações da desconhecida mulher, mas já era tarde. Seus lábios entraram em contato com os da doce dama. A mulher nua havia aproximado seu corpo do dela, para ter certeza de que ela não escaparia de seu contato. Os instintos de Ravena cederam, com a ajuda da mulher, tirou todas suas vestes. Ambas estavam nuas no relento. A mulher desconhecida tomou a primeira ação, deduzindo a inexperiência da garota. Virou-se para cima da garota, e manteve seu corpo o mais próximo que podia. Aproximou seus lábios dos da meia raça. Logo, começou a ir mais para baixa. Beijando fortemente o pescoço da garota de pele acinzentada. Com suas mãos livres, começou a massagear os seios da menina, fazendo-a soltar doces gritos de prazer. Brincou, sensualmente, com a barriga da jovem, e depois com o colo. Finalmente chegara nas pernas da mesma. Não conseguindo pensar de tanta excitação, Ravena entreabriu suas pernas, deixando com que a estranha fizesse o que quiser com ela. Artisticamente, a mulher começou a massagear as coxas da garota. Assim que notou que a mesma não agüentava mais, colocou um dedo dentro de sua vagina. A menina soltava sons de puro êxtase. A mulher massageava seu clitóris, e, quando notou que isso já não lhe causava mais efeito, acrescentou mais um dedo em sua ação, circulando-o mais rapidamente. Não agüentando mais de puta excitação, Ravena liberou seu orgasmo, e, enquanto realizava tal ação, a mulher lhe deu mais um forte beijo. Seus peitos mexiam de cansaço, mas não se poderia parar por aí. A estranha mulher ainda não havia sido saciada.

A mesma assistia o rosto jovem próximo ao seu. Tão amável. Era incrível como a filha de um demônio havia conseguido sair tão parecida com um ser humano normal. Havia visto várias obras de sua tribo. Todas haviam saído da forma mais estranha que se poderia imaginar. Nenhum deles poderia ser classificado com perfeitos. A maioria morria ainda muito jovem, por falta de adaptação com o meio ambiente. Essa garota era perfeita. Nada dela indicava como obra do Diabo. Estranhamente se sentia atraída por tal criatura. Talvez as palavras que pronunciara antes para a garota fossem verdade, e ela era seu verdadeiro amor.

Nesse instante a aura da menina ao seu lado não demonstrava mais sua pureza. Era negra, escura e gélida. Seus olhos se abriram. Um pequeno grito escapou da boca da outra mulher. Quatro fendas vermelho sangue olhando para ela. Seu sorriso não fora sido ignorado. Dentes brancos e nitidamente afiados. O monstro havia começado a se aproximar da outra mulher. Medo. Sentia o puro medo. Mas, não queria abandonar aquela garota. Vagarosamente se aproximaram, a fim de satisfazer a mulher desconhecida. E, ali passaram por algum tempo.

Quando finalmente terminaram, suspiraram exaustas sobre o terreno. A experiência havia sido emocionante. Esperando recuperar seu fôlego, a mulher de cabelos negros olhou para a menina mais nova, a fim de confirmar o que vira antes. As órbitas escarlates. Para sua decepção, os olhos púrpuras havia retornado. A garota ao seu lado não era ninguém mais do que a menina insegura que havia notado horas atrás. Uma meio demônio. Filha de Trigon. Desde criança a mulher havia aprendido a temer isso. Mesmo que sua tribo ainda praticasse as artes ensinadas pelos demônios, as bruxas temiam que algo de errado viesse a tona. Na verdade, um dois principais fatos de tudo isso fora o desaparecimento da herdeira de Trigon. A bruxas diziam temer o Lorde Demônio. Temiam o dia em que este se voltasse contra elas pelo fato de estas terem deixado sua filha ser levada para longe. Trigon não possuía visão do mundo em que os humanos viviam. Não fazia parte dessa dimensão. Ele tinha que usar os olhos de alguma bruxa para ver o mundo externo. Porém, sua filha estava longe da vista das bruxas, e agora estava ali, ao lado dela. Um membro sensato iria já relatar a chefe da tribo sobre seu retorno. Porém, não tinha coragem. Acreditava que a cantiga iria lhe trazer seu amor verdadeiro, e Ravena aparecera. Ela não poderia lhe causar mal.

- Bem. – disse a mulher. – Você realmente me surpreendeu. Não imaginava que iria possuir todo esse animo. – sorriu.

Ravena apenas permaneceu em silêncio. Talvez fosse extremamente insensato o que fizera, porém gostara. Gostou de tocar a mulher de diferentes formas. Gostou de ouvi-la gritá-la de prazer, enquanto acariciava seus peitos. Claro, o maior culpado disso fora seu lado demoníaco. Ela não havia iniciado o ato. Sim, havia gostado. Pela primeira vez na vida sentiu-se muito bem quando seu lado demoníaco havia tomado o controle. A única. E, na verdade, se arrependeu muito após tudo isso. Porém, naquele instante estava satisfeita. Olhou para a mulher em seu lado. Não sabia o que poderia dizer para responder sua afirmação. Se contentou com apenas soltando um sorriso atrevido em sua face. A mulher, logo, respondeu na mesma forma. Pegaram suas roupas. Finalmente, foram na direção da tribo de bruxas logo ao lado.

- Afinal. - iniciou a mulher, enquanto elas iam andando em direção à aldeia. - Você nunca me disse o que estava fazendo nessa floresta. Nunca vi uma pessoa nesse meio a qual não estivesse interessada em algum presente que as bruxas poderiam lhe dar.

- Vim aqui em busca de aprender mais sobre a magia. Afinal, foi nesse meio em que meu pai pode dar vida a mim. - as palavras que dizia parecia sair como veneno. - Tenho que aprender a bruxaria. - terminou.

- Se você quiser, eu mesma posso te ensinar. - Ravena, nesse momento olhou perplexa para a outra mulher. - Sim, mesmo aparentando ser jovem como sou, possuo muito mais experiência do que você pode imaginar. - sorriu. - Meu pai é especialista em diversas áreas da magia, se quiser, ele pode me ajudar.

- Seu pai? - questionou.

- Irmão Sangue.

Quando ouviu esse nome, Ravena se lembrou do que Azar havia lhe contado sobre esse homem. Ele havia sido o culpado de ela ter nascido, e carregar o carma de ser fruto de Trigon. Ele era culpado pelo seu sofrimento. Não era possível um ajo com aquele que estava ao seu lado ser filha daquele homem, quem enganava mulheres virgens par estas servirem de sacrifício para o demônio progenitor de Ravena. Aparentemente, a mulher ao seu lado não sabia nada do passado de seu velho pai. Logicamente a primogênita de Trigon não iria lhe contar. Apenas iria se recusar a aprender lições com o pai da garota. Ela não precisava saber o que seu pai havia feito. Ou será que já sabia? Olhou para a mulher ao lado em busca de resposta, mas apenas encontrou um sorriso quente em sua direção. Não poderia ser.

O vilarejo era bem comum, para um local habitado por bruxas. Ali havia várias mulheres com roupas extremamente distintas de tudo o que havia visto antes. As mulheres usavam vestido longos de diferentes cores, os quais eram complementados com uma longa capa com gorro, , para terminar, as mesmas usavam jóias feitas do puto ouro maciço. O uso das roupas diferentes faziam com que essas mulheres possuíssem um toque fortemente feminino, mas, ao mesmo tempo, firme de mulheres independentes. Não havia casas, mas cabanas. As mesmas eram feitas de madeira e palha. Nada muito avançado. No meio da vila poderia ser visto um pequeno poço, onde diversas mulheres faziam fila para pegar um balde d'água. A vida daquela vila cheia de mulheres era simplória, porém eficiente. Aparentemente, apenas alguns homens visitavam o vilarejo, um deles, como a mulher ao seu lado havia citado, Irmão Sangue.

O mesmo se encontrava junto de mulheres mais velhas, provavelmente sábias, as quais conversavam sobre algum assinto com ele. Enquanto faziam isso, as duas jovens se aproximavam do grupo. Sangue sorriu quando viu sua filha se aproximando. De longe ambas poderiam escutar informações sobre como a garota havia crescido, ou fatos similares. Porém, as falas foram cessadas quando notaram a mulher ao lado dela. Os olhos do velho homem se arregalaram quando o mesmo viu as características da jovem. Ela era muito parecida com Arella. "Ravena", pensou. A filha de Lorde Trigon com a pequena bruxa devota. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Ela havia retornado à ele.

o pequeno sorriso de Irmão Sangue não fora deixado de lado pela filha de Trigon, quem estreitou seus olhos ou entrar em contato com o mesmo. Não precisaria nem questionar que era o mesmo, já que este havia se denunciado.

- Minha filha, demorou em sua caminhada. Quem é sua amiga. - fingiu sorrir para atrair a atenção da jovem.

- Oi, pai. Essa é Ravena. - continuou. - Encontrei-a perdida no meio da floresta. Ela quer aprender sobre as artes arcanas. Pensei que poderia ajudá-la, já que o senhor tem muito mais experiência do que eu. Porém, caso não possa, acho que eu mesma poderia lecioná-la.

- Sempre tão prestativa, Kemera. - disse o homem sorridente. - Tenha certeza, para mim será uma honra ensinar tão bela criatura a aprender as artes mágicas. Pelo o que vi você possui sangue nórdico, e também fala nossa língua sem qualquer sotaque. Vamos menina, não se acanhe, quero saber mais sobre você.

E, fora isso o que ela fizera. Contou toda a história de sua vida, obviamente, contornando fatos que ela não queria entrar em detalhes. O velho homem se mostrou interessado na história da jovem, enquanto a mesma fazia o possível para fingir indiferença, porém, já sabia que o homem havia notado. Teve essa certeza no momento em que ele pediu à ela para recitar um pequeno feitiço para ver seu poder mágico. De certa forma, ela sabia um pouco de magia, já que Azar havia tido questão de lhe ensinar alguns detalhes sobre a mesma. Não poderia aprender tudo com a velha mulher, já que seu treinamento no templo dela não havia sido direcionado para essa área. Porém, havia conseguido recitar as palavras. Funcionara. De repente, um enorme circulo brilhante aparecera sob sua invocadora, dele, milhares de corvos planaram vôo ao céu, gerando uma estranha e gigante nuvem negra no mesmo. Misturando o negro e azul como tintas obre um quadro. Ravena sabia o que aquilo significava. A personificação de todo seu ser. Sua mãe não havia escolhido seu nome pelo acaso. Segundo uma noite que ela havia permanecido a pensar sobre a razão do mesmo, encontrara apenas uma única solução, sua progenitora lhe dera esse nome porque a via como um pássaro comedor de mortos. Um aproveitador. Segundo Azar, quando o corpo de um pequeno demônio está sendo gerado, o mesmo necessita de muito sangue. Sua mãe teve que passar toda sua gestação sugando o sangue de seres de sua mesma espécie a fim de alimentar o pequeno monstro de seu ventre. Ravena. Corvo. Morte. Aproveitado da morte. Ambos aproveitaram da vida de outras pessoas para sobreviver. Sentiu remorso por ter conseguido conquistar seu objetivo, pois o mesmo a lembrou de tudo o que realmente era. Porém, lutaria contra tudo isso, seja tudo o que custasse.

Irmão Sangue havia assistido tudo em silêncio, porém, por dentro gritava de alegria. Nunca em sua vida havia visto tão estupenda criatura. Sentia que era a primeira vez que havia usado um feitiço, todavia com perfeição. Soltou um pequeno sorriso em sua face quando viu a nuvem de corvos voando no céu. Com todo certeza aquela menina era filha de Trigon. Demônios possuíam forte facilidade com qualquer tipo de magia negra. Ensinaria para aquela criatura de meio sangue tudo sobre sua essência. Iria fazer ela gostar de ser o que era. Matar por vontade, e sem qualquer razão. Sangue ainda continuava sendo um grande seguidor de Trigon, e por causa disso o demônio sempre se comunicava com o mundo através dele. O mesmo havia lhe dado um plano em sua cabeça, e o mesmo seria executado com êxito.

Terminado a seção, Sangue mandou a menina de meio sangue ir descansar. Kemera iria ser responsável por mostrar o quarto para a criatura. Assim que o Sol nascesse no próximo dia, ela iria começar a treinar. Como imaginava que iria ocorrer, Sangue havia dado garantia de que ele próprio iria dar a educação que ela precisava. Infelizmente, ela tivera que aceitar, já que, segundo os moradores da tribo, Sangue era o mago mais sábio de todas terras nórdicas, e o homem possuía um talento raro, o qual ela também havia adquirido: a mostrou o quarto da garota em silêncio, parecia que agora preocupava em demasia. Quando o filha de Trigon fora perguntar o que acontecia, ela disse que não era nada de importante. Aproximou-se da garota, e lhe deu um forte beijo apaixonado. Ravena sorriu para si mesma. Ela podia se acostumar com aquilo.

Dois longos anos de treinamento haviam se passado. Anos que se passaram a custa de muito estudo e dedicação para a filha de Trigon. Aparentemente havia amadurecido ao longo dos mesmos. Já não aparentava ser uma menina inocente, mas uma bruxa perigosa. Seu desejo passional pela filha de seu mestre não havia passado. Permaneciam juntas por horas e horas sem ao menos se cansarem da companhia da outra. À noite, permaneciam unidas pelo laço da sedução, ficando um grande tempo tendo o prazer de ouvir a outra gritar. Kemera sabia que uma hora sua amante teria que ir embora, já que mesma havia lhe trazido várias pretensões do fato. Ravena, com o passar do tempo, havia perdido toda aquela devoção infantil pelo local em que estava. Agora, para ela, tudo aquilo era entediante. Sabia que isso era influência de seu lado demoníaco. O mesmo queria buscar lugares novos, usar o conhecimento para realizar todos seus desejos. Kemera várias vezes discutiu com a mulher enquanto ela estava em uma de suas crises de fuga. Um relação instável. Porém, no final do dia, sempre se encontrava juntas na mesma cama.

Finalmente, o ultimo dia do treinamento de Sangue havia chegado. Um espécie de prova teria que ser feita. O homem velho se aproximou de sua discípula com um grosso livro velho em seus braços. Aparentemente, ela teria que recitar uma espécie de feitiço do mesmo. Quando ela segurou o livro pela primeira vez,notou que o mesmo tinha algo de diferente. O símbolo em sua capa não era nada do que tinha visto antes. Algo que tinha aprendido logo no principio de seus estudos fora que sempre na capa de livros de feitiçaria mostrava a seita do que o mesmo vinha. Monografias de Merlin, Necronomicon e muitos outros conceitos da magia. Todos eles simbolizavam de alguma maneira a sua determinada filosofia. O primeiro representava em sua capa, seu povo, os celtas. O outro apenas atraia o leitor com alguma frase de seu culto. Todos tinham alguma representação, porém, nunca havia visto o símbolo contido na capa de couro em suas mãos. Logicamente, questionou de qual autor esse seria? Sangue respondera que o mesmo era de uma seita nomeada Scath, a qual conhecia técnicas sobre invocação de mortos e coisas afim.

- Isso não seria perigoso de utilizar? - perguntou a jovem.

- A invocação dos mortos tem de ser utilizada da maneira correta. Como você pode ver, é um grande tabu humano, já que ninguém conseguiu realizá-lo. Tenho forte esperanças que com você a história será diferente. É sábia. Tenho plena confiança em ti.

Mesmo conhecendo o homem a ponto de saber que isso era uma espécie de plano, concordou. Quando fez a ação, sua amante ao seu lado soltou um grito alto e agudo de felicidade. Finalmente, Ravena terminaria seu treinamento, e, talvez, Kemera fosse com ela para longe daquela vila.

Nos próximos dias Ravena permaneceu debruçada sobre o livro de magia, tentando entender alguma coisa que estava escrita nele. Irmão de Sangue havia lhe prometido ensinar algumas técnicas para desvendar seu conteúdo, porém, até esse momento, nada havia confirmado. Usado alguma técnicas gráficas, a meio sangue conseguiu descifrar algumas letras, e, depois, por dedução lógica, alguns símbolos. Aparentemente estava com sorte, toda a grafia das páginas estavam escritas em alfabeto sumerico. Um sorriso surgiu em sua face, talvez fosse de origem dos próprios. Depois de algum tempo, havia conseguido indentificar o significado do feitiço. Realmente, como Sangue havia lhe informado, o autor informava técnicas para ressutar os mortos. Um tabu da humanidade. Para fazer o teste, foi para o meio da floresta a fim de encontrar algum animal morto, ou matar algum. Ouviu um canto. Um belo canto de pássaro. Havia um colibri por perto. Perseguiu o som com se um lobo fosse. Correu em direção. Assim que finalmente havia ohavia achado, habilmente lançou uma pequena magia a fim de derrubá-lo. Operação concluída. Pegou o pequeno pássaro morto, e o levou para sua cabana. Assim que havia chegado, começou a recitar o antigo cantigo mágico, e viu que o pássaro vibrou um pouco, porém nem se mechera. O feitiço era falso.

Foi ao seu mestre a fim de lhe informar o resultado de sua pesquisa, e o mesmo com olhar atensioso prestou atenção em toda história. O feitiço não funcionava. Descupando-se pelo incômodo. Entregou-lhe outro livro, a fim de que a mesma estudasse. Agora, esse seria o resultado de seu exame. Tudo estava pronto. No meio da floresta os três se encontraram. Dessa vez, a filha de demônio não havia conseguido indentificar o idioma do livro selecionado. O mesmo havia sido escrito pelo mesmo autor do anterior, um anonimo da seita Scath. Sangue estava completamente satisfeito pelo fato de Ravena não saber nada sobre a seita antiga.

A jovem de cabelos roxos se ajoelhou no solo cheio de folhas secas. Abriu o livro. Começou a recitar o antigo feitiço. Um enorme circulo se formou em torno da feiticeira. Assim que o brilho se apagou, nada aconteceu. Havia alguma coisa errada. Ravena se encontrava contraída, fazendo o possível para se suportar perante o solo. Kemera, notando isso,correu na direção de sua amante em busca de ajudá-la. Agachou-se ao lado da mulher. Chamou-a delicadamente pelo nome. Ravena forçava seus dentes com muita força, e possuía um semblante de algo errado. Chegou mais perto da criatura em busca de saber o que era. Rapidamente, a outra mulher se virou, fazendo ambas ficarem face a face. Quatro olhos vermelhos cintilavam próximos os azuis. Esta fora a ultima coisa que Ravena se lembrava do fato ocorrido. Depois, quando finalmente recuperou sua consciência, encontrou todo um vilarejo morto e abarrotado de sangue. Kemera, morta. Lágrimas não eram o suficiente para expressar o que sentia. Aquele bastardo a havia traído. Ele iria pagar.

A face de Jinx estava bem próxima à ela quando Ravena finalmente saiu de suas memórias ocultas. Os olhos da meta-humana demonstravam curiosidade pelo o que havia ocorrido a cerca de algumas horas atrás. Obviamente, a filha de Trigon não iria contar sobre o fato ocorrido. Limitou-se apenas a permanecer ao lado da outra mulher, com lágrimas que não poderiam cessar. Jinx, vendo isso, puxou a mulher mais baixa próxima à ela, e a abraçou. Ali elas permaneceram. Ravena, fungando baixinho, enquanto a mulher mais alta sem nada entender. O que aquele homem poderia ter causado à mulher para ela permanecer nesse estado? Tinha medo de descobrir. Sempre muito misteriosa Ravena fora. Nesse dias em que a meta-humana ficou junto da mulher, nada do passado da mesma conseguiu retirar. E, agora, ela se encontrava, ali, chorando em seus braços. Carinhosamente, Jinx deu um leve beijo na testa da filha de Trigon. Com o tempo, o choro fora diminuindo, até nada se tornar. Ravena. retirando sua cabeça dos ombros da outra mulher, encarou-a por um instante. Seus olhos davam a mulher mais alta um pequeno agradecimento.

- Nós temos que sair daqui. - disse Jinx. - Não que acabar ficando como aquelas mulheres no salão. Eu não sei você, mas não quero ser sacrificada.

A outra mulher apenas acenou levemente com sua cabeça, e se levantou. Começou a recitar um feitiço em uma língua desconhecida para a meta-humana, e, com um passe literal de mágica, a porta, delicadamente, se abriu. A bruxa deu um leve aceno de mão para Jinx, quem, entendo seu significado, seguiu a mulher.

- Nós temos que salvar aquelas mulheres. - disse Ravena com firmeza.

- Essa é a Ravena que eu conheço. - disse Jinx sorrindo.

A meta-humana se aproximou da outra mulher, quem jogou sua capa sobre elas. A escuridão novamente havia surgido, porém, Jinx não temia mais a mesma, sabia que não faria mal. Sentia o corpo da outra mulher junto do seu, o qual agarrou mais firme, a fim de ter certeza que não soltaria. Finalmente a claridade havia surgido. Não havia sido tão ruim assim. Estava levemente tonta, mas não o suficiente para não poder se levantar. Viu o olhar preocupado da outra mulher, e deu um forte sorriso quando sentiu que nem efeito colateral dessa vez havia sentido.

Estavam frente a frente com os sacerdotes do Templo de Sangue, inclusive o sacerdote mestre, o próprio sangue. Aparentemente, o ritual havia acabado de começar, já que eles tiveram que iniciá-lo desde o princípio por causa da intromissão das duas mulheres. Agora, ambas haviam surgido ali novamente. Olhares assustados eram lançados em direção a Ravena. Como Jinx suspeitava, as pessoas do templo conheciam a outra mulher, e, por algum motivo, temiam-na. Diversos guardas havia surgido, a fim de impedir o progresso das duas mulheres. Ravena, aparentemente enfurecida, pegou o grande altar no centro do salão, e o arremessou nos homens armados. Ela recitou seu mantra, usando os seus poderes para evitar que mais guardas entrassem. Estava ali apenas as duas mulheres e os sacerdotes.

Sangue pegou um espada de uma das armaduras de infete logo ao seu lado, e correu para atacar a filha de Trigon. A mesma forjou a arma com sua energia escura, e começou a combater o homem. Sangue era muito mais experiente em combate do que Ravena, mesmo que esta houvesse praticado por alguns anos. Jinx pode notar que a mulher estava em completa desvantagem. nenhum dos outros sacerdotes se moviam. Aparentemente, era um combate entre Ravena e Irmão Sangue. A meta-humana, notando a desvantagem da mulher, até tentou ajudá-la, porém fora segurada por um dos sacerdotes do salão. Esforçava-se para tentar sair dos braços dos homens, porém, não havia conseguido.

Enquanto isso, o duelo de espadas continuava. O mesmo havia começado com Ravena optando pelo lado ofensivo, porém, essa situação não havia permanecido por muito tempo. O homem a sua frente era habilidoso no combate de espadas, mais do que ela imaginava. Sempre que ela desferia um determinado golpe, o homem já possuía um contra-ataque formado. Não havia como vencer, e ela sabia disso. Gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto, enquanto seus olhos se focavam no sorriso arrogante na face do velho homem. Ela iria perder. Por alguns segundos, ambos ficaram analisando o movimento do outro, porém, depois, Sangue partiu para cima da mulher com todas suas forças. O ultimo movimento da homem fora desferido. Silêncio se formou na sala. Um ultimo rouco soluço foi gerado pela boca da mulher. Sangue soltara a espada que estava, agora, enfiada no estomago da mulher. Era morte certa. Em uma busca desesperada em tentar parar o sangramento, a mulher segurou a espada com ambas as mãos. Começou a perder suas forças, conseqüentemente o equilíbrio, caindo no chão de joelhos. Um grito de dor tenta gerar, porém não havia expressão que pudesse demonstrar a dor que sentia. Permaneceu ali, apoiada pelos quatro membros no chão de pedras, tingidas de carmim. Como um som ecoando em um cômodo distante, ela escutava voz desesperada e aguda de Jinx a chamá-la. Sabia o que estava acontecendo. Estava morrendo. Respirava superficialmente, em busca do ar que não podia adquirir. Sua voz havia sumido. Sua respiração estava fraca. Colocou sua mão sobre seu peito, para sentir o ultimo esforço de seu coração. Suas batidas eram como um canto acelerado e amedrontado. Uma sereia soltando seu suspiro final antes de ser abatida pelo pescador esfomeado. De repente, a luz havia começado a cessar. A imagem através de seus olhos poderiam ser vistas com um quadro emoldurado. A moldura, cada vez mais, era ampliava, até não restar qualquer pintura para ser observada. A tintura da vida havia sido encoberta pela cor da morte. Seus braços perderam a força,e sua cabeça bateu, fortemente, na superfície lisa de pedra. A morte havia lhe buscado.

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Infelizmente, eu demorei para postá-lo, por causa de alguns problema que tive. Não sei quando irá sair meu próximo capítulo, já que as próximas semanas são de prova. É uma pena eu ter que parar bem nessa parte, que já está virando o triplo do que eu tinha imaginado. Bem, espero que vocês gostem. Talvez eu volte a escrever daqui a um mês, ou algo próximo disso.**

**Por favor, comentem. **


	7. Capítulo 7 - O Tempo de Sangue: Parte 3

Capitulo 8: O Templo de Sangue Parte 3

Tudo estava escuro. Mesmo com seus olhos abertos, Ravena sentia que estava em total negritude. Silêncio. Há apenas um tempo atrás conseguia escutar as vozes de todos os monges do tempo de Irmão Sangue, liberando diversas expressões. Há apenas alguns instantes ela podia sentir a emoção de cada pessoa daquela sala, inclusive o desespero de Jinx. A mesma havia visto-a agonizar, com a espada fincada em seu estômago.

Ravena abriu seus olhos para notar que a negritude havia ido embora. Agora não se encontrava qualquer lugar menos do que sua própria mente. Levantou-se. Analisou seus arredores para notar que estava sobre uma rocha flutuante no espaço. Para algum ser humano normal, entrar em um território destes poderia ser considerado algo assustador, porém para a filha de Trigon não era nada mais que um passa-tempo. Sempre entrava naquele local quando necessário. Ali era onde permaneciam suas emoções e memórias. Sua mente.

Há muito tempo, quando a mulher tinha cerca de seis anos de idade, Azar, sua mentora, separou todas suas emoções a fim de evitar que Ravena liberasse muitos de seus poderes, o que poderia trazer resultados catastróficos. A sábia conhecia o universo da demonologia o suficiente para saber como cuidar de um meio demônio. Para ela não fora surpresa quando a jovem menina começou a virar uma arma destrutiva por causa de seus poderes. Conhecendo o fato de Lorde Trigon era um poderoso empata, deduziu que as emoções seriam as grandes culpadas. A primeira ação fora bastante útil para evitar a maior parte do acidente, porém, ela ainda tivera que lecionar a Ravena o ato de peneirar as emoções externas, utilizando da meditação. Logo, a menina era muitas vezes comparada à uma boneca de brinquedo, já que a mesma não poderia expressar emoções. Esse fato fez com que a meio demônio nunca conhecesse o que era a infância, fase muitas vezes considerada a melhor parte da vida por muitos homens.

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Era para ele estar morta, e não dentro de sua mente. tinha medo do que poderia ter trazido este efeito colateral na causa de suas morte, para o fim de suas dúvidas percorreu o labirinto dentro de sua mente a fim de encontrar o território onde poderia encontrar seu lado negro, isto é a emoção da raiva. Há muito a mulher havia aprendido que esta emoção era correlacionada com seu lado demoníaco, muitas vezes seu pai buscava influenciar em suas ações utilizando deste meio. Logo, há muito tempo, Ravena fora obrigada a aprisionar sua ira dentro do reino de sua mente, para que esta nunca mais pudesse influenciar em suas ações.

Assim que chegou no local, notou que ali não se encontrava mais a emoção, já que a mesma sempre estava tentando sair daquele local. Avistou a caverna escura onde havia trancafiado a emoção rebelde à muitos anos. Avançou. Entrou. Caminhava lentamente, e sempre alerta. A última coisa que queria era ser pega de surpresa pela Raiva. Assim que chegou em seu centro, seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto. Não poderia acontecer aquilo que ela estava vendo. Bem a frente dela, iluminado pelo único clarão da sala, havia a cela de Ira, fechada, com a emoção dentro. A emoção não havia feito qualquer barulho pelo fato de estar dormindo no momento. Ravena olhou para o clone de capa vermelha em sua frente, a mesma aparentava estar fortemente enfraquecida. Por causa da proximidade entre as duas, a mulher dormindo não tardou a acordar.

- O que raios você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou a emoção enraivecida. - Veio debochar de minha cara por causa de você ter me vencido? Sabe que nunca poderá vencer seu pai, nem ao menos se eu me juntasse ao seu lado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou assustada.

- O que você quer dizer? - disse Raiva indiferente. - Se você não se lembra, você, junto daquelas outras emoções traíras me trancaram aqui, afirmando que eu estava com falta de controle.

- Não é isso o que quero dizer! Eu..nós fomos atacados por sangue! Éramos para estarmos mortas! - gritou Ravena - Eu sei que o único fator que impede minha morte é o fato de ser um meio demônio, parte de meu corpo controlada por ti! - seu dedo longo fora esticado em direção de seu clone de capa vermelha. - Então, me explique o "porque" eu estou viva, se você não está me controlando?

Um sorriso surgiu na face da outra mulher. O mesmo começou a crescer cada vez mais, tornando uma forma definida e satírica. Era óbvio que Ira achava muito engraçado o desentendimento da dona de seu corpo, como a pessoa que a liderava sabia menos de sua herança do que ela, um mero aspecto de sua emoção. Sua gargalhada brotou de sua garganta, ecoando por toda escura caverna. Ravena nunca imaginou que, com sua voz, poderia surgiu um riso tão melodioso. Muitas vezes ela olhava para suas emoções e não consegui relacioná-las com si mesma. Como ela poderia ser composta de aspectos de personalidade os quais nunca entrar em prática quando se tratava de sua personalidade?

- Parece que você sabe menos sobre demônios do que qualquer uma de suas emoções. Se você quiser se especializar sobre o assunto, já que você possui o sangue de Trigon circulando em suas veias, eu recomendaria à você conversar com Conhecimento. - outro riso surgiu. Ravena sabia o porquê disso: Raiva detestava a emoção de que falava. Eram absolutamente diferentes, como o fogo e a água. - Porém, posso lhe falar o básico. Quando um demônio se encontra em estado físico crítico, ele deixa seus instintos governarem. Se você não sabe, você é a mente humana de seu corpo, quem fora assumir seu corpo foi seu outro "eu", que a partir de agora irá se manifestar com maior freqüência, aparentemente. Eu não sou seu lado demoníaco, ao contrário do que você pensa. Sou apenas fruto da influência de Trigon. Quem está dominando nosso corpo lá fora, é apenas outra parte de você.

Ravena ficou quieta naquele mesmo instante. Seu lado demoníaco?Nunca em sua vida tinha sequer visto ele? Como ele parecia? Onde estaria escondido? Quando ele se manifestava?Teria que perguntar diversas coisas à conhecimento. Porém, não era o momento, agora, ela deveria cruzar todo o caminho de sua mente, para a chegar em sua saída. A única maneira de ela conseguir recuperar o controle de seu corpo era conseguir sair dos domínios de sua mente. Ignorou a emoção em sua frente, quem ainda estava rindo de sua ignorância, e correu em direção à saída da caverna.

Jinx estava desesperada quando viu o corpo inerte de Ravena no chão, era como uma espécie de pesadelo. Em um instante, a mulher estava ao seu lado, conversando com ela, no outro estava falecida sobre o solo. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos. Enquanto isso, os monges não se preocuparam em satirizar o nome da defunta, os mesmo cutucavam seu corpo inanimado, e até faziam brincadeiras sobre a mesma. A meta-humana já não mais suportava olhar para aquela cena. Deveria odiar o defunto sobre o solo pelo o que o mesmo a fez passar. Ela sofreria do mesmo destino dele, se não fosse ser sacrificada como as mulheres presentes naquela sala. O choro ganhou maior força. Ela iria morrer.

De repente, um dos homens da sala liberou um grito de sua garganta, o qual ecoou por toda a sala. Silêncio. Ninguém ousava a fazer qualquer barulho. Jinx olhou em direção daquela drástica cena para ver o que assombrava aquele monge. O homem estava pálido, o capuz que antes cobria sua face havia caído, revelando sua careca e olhos castanhos. O mesmo apontava assustado em direção ao corpo inerte de Ravena, a meta-humana se esforçou ao máximo para entender o que o mesmo dizia, mas sem sucesso. Um dos monges, preocupado com o que o outro homem disse, pegou seu bastão, e cutucou o corpo da filha de Trigon. Sem qualquer reação. Os risos começaram a ecoar pela sala, até que o próprio Sangue fez sinal para os homens pararem. Ele apontou em direção ao corpo inerte, o qual já não estava tão inerte assim. Ravena mexeu levemente sua cabeça, e buscou toda a força em seus braços para conseguir se levantar. Antes mesmo de mostrar sua face, sua voz ecoou poderosa e gurutal por todo ambiente.

- Tire suas mãos de Jinx, seus patéticos mortais! - disse a voz gurutal.

A mesma fez com que todos os indivíduos dentro daquele salão estremecessem. Jinx havia notado que a mulher ainda continuava com uma voz muita parecida da de antes, porém, apenas com seus ouvidos atentos poderia notar este fato. Essa voz poderosa e grotesca era extremamente mais alta do que a anterior, e também mais grava. Um toque sobrenatural. Ademais, bem no fundo do som emitido pelo corpo recém ressuscitado, ela ainda podia escutar a voz de Ravena.

- Jinx, eu tenho um pedido para te fazer. - disse Ravena. - Não abra seus olhos. Não importa o que aconteça, eu não quero que você veja qualquer cena que irá ocorrer agora. Certo?

A meta-humana pensou em discordar, porém, Ravena estava estranhamente influenciável. Seus instintos diziam para ela não obedecer aquele pedido idiota, porém, suas emoções diziam que ela poderia confiar naquela mulher. Temia por causa disso. Olhou para a outra mulher, agora em pé. Sua cabeça estava abaixada, e seu corpo descontrolado. Cada passo que a mesma dava parecia uma tortura. Viu os monges tentando atacá-la. Viu cada um deles voar longe, desacordado. Seja o que estava acontecendo, não era algo bom. Ela não iria fechar seus olhos, não poderia. Nesse instante, viu a mulher morta-viva bem em sua frente, a mesma parecia não querer estabelecer qualquer contato visual. Sua mão começou a se aproximar de sua face, e ela não fez nada para evitar. Ravena havia coberto seus olhos. Jinx colocou a sua sobre a dela, com a necessidade de senti-la mais uma vez. Acariciou o cinzento membro. Sentiu os longos dedos finos e delicados. A miúda mão. Sentiu as longas unhas afiadas da outra mulher, e estremeceu. O meio demônio aproximou sua cabeça perto do pescoço da meta-humana, e sentiu o cheiro do mesmo, vendo a face a ladra corar com a ação. Para finalizar, deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na região, e depois aproximou sua boca perto da orelha de Jinx.

- Não olhe. - repetiu.

Retirou sua mão do rosto da mulher a fim de notar se a mesma havia obedecido. surpreendentemente, sim. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. As quatro fendas vermelhas olhavam profundamente em direção a meta-humana. Ela seria sua, custe o que custar. Aproximou-se mais uma vez da mulher mais alta, e disse:

"Obrigada." ,pausou,"Quando eu disser para você correr, obedeça."

Foram suas últimas palavras antes de se virar ao seu único oponente disponível. Irmão Sangue. O demônio tinha muito a agradecer com aquele pútrido velho. O mesmo havia feito com que o lado demoníaco de Ravena finalmente tomasse vida. Porém, havia algo sobre o velho homem que ele não poderia perdoar, o mesmo fez com que Ravena matasse Kemera, a própria filha de Sangue, apenas para satisfazer o desejo maníaco do velho homem de trazer o lado mais pútrido da filha de Trigon à vida, Ira. A mesma não era exatamente o lado obscuro de Ravena, mas uma emoção controlada por seu pai, a qual o lado demoníaco da mulher detestava tanto quanto seu próprio lado humano. Não importa o quanto o lado humano e demoníaco de Ravena não se entendessem, seus sentimentos eram relacionados. Ela amou aquela mulher, e o velho em sua frente acabou com o seu desejo.

Virou-se na direção do velho homem, mostrando o monstro que havia se tornado. Seus chifres de ébano idênticos aos de um carneiro começaram a brotar de sua testa. Os olhos púrpuras foram substituídos por quatro grandes fendas vermelhas sangue, as quais não desviavam por um segundo de seu oponente. Seus enormes caninos afiados, imensamente brancos, já não conseguiam permanecer dentro de sua boca, deixando todo início do queixo da mulher enfeitados pelos ossos afiados. Seus lábios estavam negros. A raiva era evidente em sua face. Parecia uma besta. Todos os nervos de seu rosto estava contorcidos em uma expressão animalesca de ódio e tormento, inclusive em torno de seu nariz, trazendo um maior aspecto animalesco sobre seu corpo. Suas unham negras agora se encontravam imensamente afiadas, com cerca de cinco centímetros de comprimento, porém bastantes resistentes. Lentamente, seus fios de cabelos saíam da cor roxa, e tornavam-se o mais imenso negro.

Sangue sabia que ainda havia tampo para fugir, já havia visto a besta que Ravena era frente a frete, à muito tempo. Mesmo sendo imensamente poderosa, algo que ele não imaginara a primeira vez que a vira, por causa de seus traços humanizados, o lado demoníaco de Ravena era bastante emocional, e conseqüentemente pouco inteligente. Seu lado humano nunca caía em pegadinhas bestas, afinal seu sabedoria era afiada. Seu fosse um homem, Irmão de Sangue acharia que ela se sairia uma ótima investigadora. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era distrair o monstro em sua frente, fazendo-o perder sua concentração, o que o faria deixar brechas para sua fuga.

- Sabe. - começou a voz gurutal a falar. - Noto que você está pensando em uma maneira de escapar. - os olhos do velho homem se arregalaram. - Surpreso? Sim, deve estar. Você pensou que há muito tempo eu e você havíamos nos encontrado face-a-face, porém, sabe que é mentira. Aquilo que você viu não era eu, mas a emoção Raiva em ação. Esta não é nada mais do que uma das emoções separadas dentro do meu mundo mental. Eu sou RAVENA. Seu lado obscuro e demoníaco, eu possuo sua inteligência e perspicácia, sua paixão e medo. Eu não mataria Kemera, pois também a amava muito. Trepei com ela no primeiro dia em nos conhecemos. - ela apontou para Jinx. - Eu não mataria ela. Raiva mataria. Quando você me fez ler aquele estranho feitiço, você despertou o controle de Raiva, logo o de Trigon. Explicado?

Irmão de Sangue apertou seus dentes uns contra os outro naquele instante. Pelo o que havia notado naquele monstro que estava em sua frente, o mesmo possuía a mesma habilidade intelectual de Ravena, algo que dificultaria sua fuga. Lembrou-se da época em que ensinava sobre magia para a mulher em sua frente, ela sempre fora um tipo de pessoa que pegava as coisas muito fácil, tanto quando se tratava de conhecimentos, quanto o assunto era sobre pessoas. Várias vezes a mulher conseguia notar coisas sobre indivíduos sobre as quais ninguém mais conseguia notar. Não iria ser difícil para o demônio em sua frente notar sua linha de pensamentos, mesmo sem utilizar a habilidade telepática do mesmo. Porém, o velho homem sabia de uma maneira de deter aquele monstro presente em seu campo de visão, o qual neste momento mudava aparentemente cada vez mais. Sorriu para si mesmo. Sabia de uma coisa que poderia fazê-lo ganhar vantagem sobre o monstro em sua frente. Sabia que o que Ravena mais temia era ser considerada como seu pai, Trigon, logo, tudo o que ele precisava fazer era perturbar o demônio com isso.

- Bem, pode ser que você não seja aquele monstro insano da última vez, porém, ainda continua sendo uma sombra de Trigon. - ele sorriu quando o demônio rosnou. O quê? Feri seus sentimentos?Sabe muito bem que você não é nada senão um monstro. Não é poderosa o suficiente para ser considerada um demônio completo, porém não é frágil como nós humanos. Você é uma aberração. Uma incó pertencerá ao inferno ou Terra. É um mestiço imundo. Ninguém nunca ira te aceitar! Acha que, caso minha filha estivesse viva, que ela permaneceria junto a ti? Não seja estúpida, Ravena! - um riso assombroso ecoou da sala.

Ravena estava perturbada, claro. O homem havia conseguido encontrar seu ponto fraco. Ela temia o fato de ela ser algo inexistente. Não era um espécie. Era um ser híbrido. Quase uma experiência. Não havia céu, inferno ou Terra para ela. Não possuía um lugar nos mundos, pois não era para existir. Não sabia nem o que iria ocorrer com a chegada de sua morte, se esta um dia fosse uma opção. Talvez estivesse condenada a vagar pela eternidade naquelas terras humanas, onde nunca seria aceita. Talvez morresse com uma idade normal humana, e fosse julgada pelos seus atos por algum Deus ou demônio. Rugiu com o pensamento. Era a maior disputa dentro da mente de Ravena: será que o que ela fazia de sua vida era certo?Controlar suas emoções a fim de proteger a humanidade de seus males, sabendo que a mesma não demonstraria compaixão com ela se descobrisse sua origem? Será que teria algum dia no qual ela iria para o juízo final, sendo ela Céu, Campos Elíseos ou paraíso? Será que ela poderia ter um final feliz? Talvez ela só obtivesse sua vida para ser feliz, algo que sua escuridão tentava convencê-la o tempo inteiro.

Ela olhou para a meta-humana atrás dela. Será que aquela mulher um dia aceitaria o fato de sua companheira de viagem ser um meio demônio? Não poderia mais deixá-la sofrer pelos pecados que ela cometeu. Iria dá-la a liberdade. Ignorou o velho homem em sua frente, e começou a caminhar em direção a Jinx. O homem começou a berrar algumas obscenidades para o meio demônio, que, naquele instante, já não se importava mais. Sentia a mesma coisa que obteve com Kemera. Talvez, amor ou paixão. Tinha pena de Jinx, assim como teve de Kemera. Sabia que ambas poderia dar sua vida e um pouco mais para satisfazer os desejos da filha de Trigon. Não poderia deixar acontecer o que ocorreu em seu passado novamente. Naquele momento, estava ela em frente da meta-humana. Deu mais um passo. Colocou uma de suas mãos sobre os magros ombros da mulher. As quatro fendas olharam para os olhos relutantemente fechados. A única coisa que Ravena gostaria de ver antes de sua possível morte eram aqueles belos olhos de gato rosados. Porém, obviamente, não poderia obtê-lo. Com força, virou a mulher em direção a porta, e reencontrou seu corpo contra as costas dela. Sua mão envolveu suavemente o abdômen da mulher mais alta, e sua boca de aproximou do ouvido dela. Notou que a mulher tremia em demasia, provavelmente por causa de sua alma escura em torno da mesma. Já havia aprendido que Jinx não possuía afinidade com sua alto alma, logo, também não teria com o toque de seu lado demoníaco. Os lábios da meta-humana tremiam, e sua pálpebras estavam eloqüentes. Sabia que a mulher mais alta queria se livrar dos gélidos braços de Ravena, porém, lutava para seguir as ordens da bruxa. O demônio deu suas ordens.

-Saia já daqui! - disse a voz gurutal. - E, não olhe para trás.

- Mas, Ravena. - disse a mulher ainda com seus olhos fechados. - Eu não posso te deixar aqui. E, as mulheres que viemos resgatar? O que aquele homem estava falando? - a dúvida perseguia a mente da mulher de cabelos rosados.

- Irei responder-te depois. Agora, vá.

Jinx lutou contra sua mente em busca de encontrar a resposta adequada para a ordem. No fundo, ela sabia que aquilo não era certo para se fazer. E, se Ravena estivesse mentindo? Talvez ela soubesse que iria morrer, e apenas queria salvar a vida de Jinx o quanto antes. A meta-humana era absolutamente contra qualquer fuga em batalha, ela lutava pelos seus companheiros até a fim. Ela lutaria com Ravena, também.

- Não, você não irá. - disse Ravena. - Você irá fugir daqui. Eu irei te alcançar depois. Não quero que você veja o que irei fazer com aquele velho homem. - um riso apavorante foi manifestado pela outra mulher. - Tenha certeza, ele não irá nos incomodar novamente.

Jinx começou a caminhar em direção a porta, quando escutou a última declaração da mulher demônio: "Sobreviva, para que possamos tremar mais tarde". Obviamente, esta declaração fora algo que Ravena se envergonhou mais tarde, quando descobriu sobre. A meta-humana sorriu com o repentino toque de humor que a outra mulher obteve no meio daquele batalha. Se ela estivesse demente, ela iria chutar que aquilo era obra de um outro lado reprimido da filha de Trigon. Saiu pela porta, e enfrentou os guardas das outras salas, ou o que restaram deles.

A figura do meio demônio completo era surpreendente assustadora quando vista por perto. Ao contrário de seu pai, seus cabelos eram negros como a penugem de um corvo. Seus quatro olhos eram vermelhos escarlates, quando olhados por um período de tempo, poderia trazer a um der humano a demência.A forma de seu corpo não mudara em nada, continuava com a mesma estatura e peso, na anormal. Porém, ao contrário de seu forma, sua pele era composta pelo mais intenso vermelho existente, perdendo apenas para seus olhos. Suas orelhas eram pontudas, como as de um morcego, cujo lóbulo se prolongava ao lado da cabeça, trazendo um aspecto de maior tamanho. Seus dentes realizavam forte destaque contra sua pele carmesim, eram de imenso branco, e seus caninos afiados, os quais traziam um aspecto animalesco a figura apresentada. Toda sua face, quando movida para apresentar o ódio existente na criatura híbrida, era talhada de maneira aterrorizante, e, quando retraída, trazia os aspectos mais grotescos e bestiais apenas apresentados em demônios. Em cada vértebra de seu corpo havia surgido um espinho na tonalidade ébano, os mesmo eram afiados e piramidais, e terminam no cóccix. Uma fina calda havia surgido logo após aos espinhos piramidais, a qual possuía uma espécie de lâmina afiada em sua ponta. As garras na tonalidade ébano era uma das partes mais horrendas da monstruosa criatura, parecendo-se mais com dedos alongados. As mesmas, naquele momentos, possuíam cerca de oito centímetros, e se encontravam bem afiadas e reluzentes. Em seus braços havia aparecido mais espinhos como os de suas costas, extremamente afiados, e que pareciam perfurar a pelo de seu portador de maneira dolorosa. As botas de Ravena haviam sido estraçalhadas pelas garras grotescas que apareceram em seus pés, não tão grandes como as dos membros superiores. Para complementar a visão nojenta, os membros inferiores, ainda em formato humano, possuíam sua sola engrossada, cuja composição era idêntica a de um casco de bode.

As roupas de Ravena se encontravam como migalhas nesse momento, o velho homem em sua frente podia notar diversas partes de seu corpo por causa disso. Nada além do que parte de um de seus seios e antebraços havia sidos salvas. A capa da mulher, agora em fiapos, conseguia esconder outras partes de seu corpo, algo que ela agradeceu mais tarde, porém suas vestimentas estavam arruinadas.

Irmão de Sangue agora se encontrava demasiadamente assustado com o que via perante seus olhos. Sempre insinuara que a mestiça filha de Trigon nunca possuiria características semelhantes ao seu progenitor, porém se enganara. Era como se sua carne fosse a disputa exasperada entre o bem e o mal. Uma espécie de Ravena e Ravena Negra. Um lado de extrema bondade e beleza, o qual utilizava de seu sabedoria para sobreviver. Outro com características grotescas e repulsivas, a qual utilizava da força bruta para sobreviver. Imaginara o imenso poder retido por aquela mulher todos os dias de sua vida. Sempre pensara que os ensinamentos de Azar para a mesma eram de puro exagero, porém, a anciã demonstrou ser mais sábia do que aparentava. Ravena estava destinada a combater o mal dentro dela por toda sua existência. Destino trágico. Era como uma bomba de pólvora prestes a explodir. Sabia que um dia não conseguiria prolongar seu pavio. Sangue sorriu. Aquela mulher em sua frente não possuía futuro, apenas o presente. Não sabia quanto tempo combateria seu lado demoníaco, talvez, a poucos minutos atrás, fora a última vez em que seu lado humano vira a luz da vida. Olhou aquela criatura repulsiva em sua frente. Ela não possuía futuro nem no mundo dos homens, onde seria caçada, nem no inferno, onde seria usada. Trigon queria aquela mulher apenas para conquistar mais terras naquele planeta.

No fundo, Sangue seguia Trigon porque se identificava com o monstro. Este termo não é apenas usado para um ser abominável, mas perverso. Sangue era humano, porém ímpio. Utilizou da vida de seu própria filha para explorar o Ira de Ravena. Utilizou se Arella para dar fruto a monstruosidade em sua frente. Usou da vida de uma aldeia inteira para satisfazer seus experimentos. Trigon também possuía o mesmo ponto de vista sobre o mundo. Não existia família ou amigos, mas peças de xadrez. Ravena não era nada mais do que um pião que precisava atravessar o tabuleiro para trazer outra peça de volta a vida. Ela iria atravessar o tabuleiro, trazer um portal mágico, e ser substituída por Trigon. O demônio em sua frente sabia disso. Não era burro. Ravena era demasiadamente astuta, sempre estava a um passa a frente de todos. Não seria diferente nesta história. Sabia de seu destino, e se conformava sobre o mesmo. Sangue sabia que ela possuía consciência de sua morte prematura.

O lado demoníaco de Ravena não era nada mais do que ela mesma. Era o espelho sem luz para refletir. Há muito tempo, o mesmo havia vivido nos fundos da mente da mulher, em busca de seu despertar. Naquele dia, ele havia realizado seu desejo. Finalmente havia tomado o controle do corpo dele. Sempre houvera uma batalha inconsciente entre ele e seu lado humano em busca de alternativas. Ravena o reprimia, mas ele ainda fazia parte de seu ser. Agora, talvez seu lado humano nunca mais voltasse. Sabia que poderia voltar para sua forma humana quando quisesse, e viver uma vida normal e humana. Porém, no fundo, os dois lados se completavam. Sim, ele queria estar no controle das ações da mulher. Sim, ele queria expressar sua vontade, e realizar seus desejos voltados à carne. Se dependesse dele, Jinx estaria em uma cama com Ravena à dias. No mundo demoníaco não era importante a lei do tempo, mas da atração. Queria uma carne apenas para ele, e a teria. Primeiro fora Kemera, mulher sobre a qual ele tivera que tomar decisão sobre seus atos, pelo ingenuidade de seu lado humano na época. Porém, no fundo, ele necessitava de seu lado humano. Por ser uma espécie híbrida, seu lado demoníaco possuía algo de humano, e este, algo daquele. Ele se sentia incompleto sem a presença de algo humano. Não era de imenso mal. Amou Kemera. Chorou por Azar. Demônios originais e completos não tinha sentimentos, eram seres que viviam do prazer e orgulho. Trigon não iria sentir pena de sua filha quando precisasse descartá-la. O contrário talvez até fosse ocorrer um dia.

Quando Ravena caiu sobre o solo, desistindo de sua vida, seu lado demoníaco teve que agir. Na verdade, se seu lado humano morresse, ele teria completo controle do corpo híbrido, porém, não era isso que queria. Por causa disso nunca expressou qualquer vontade de surgir. Infelizmente, seu lado humano não compreendia este fato, confundindo a influência de Trigon sobre suas emoções com ela mesma. Ambos eram a mesma pessoa. Ele era apenas um traço da genética adulterada de um meio demônio. Eram com um corpo com duas almas.

- Impressionante. - disse o velho homem. - Nunca imaginei que você poderia permanecer em uma forma tão ameaçadora. Vi seu nascimento a cerca de vinte anos atrás, e a única coisa que pensei naquele momento era o quanto você deveria ser fraca. - riu amargamente. - Porém, as instruções de Lorde Trigon eram claras, o seu fruto de disseminar deveria aparentar e andar como homem. Você fora a única que atendeu aos pedidos de seu pai. Quando vimos o quão humana você era, pensamos que você havia herdado mais do mundo dos homens, que do mundo sobrenatural. Porém, aparentemente, estava enganado.

- Pare de dizer merdas . - cuspiu a meio demônio. - O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que você possuía uma espécie de contrato fidelidade com meu pai. O que deu em sua cabeça para vim aqui, longe de sua terra natal, e começar a pregar uma religião completamente distinta das outras.

Sangue suspirou. Era óbvio que o demônio iria perguntar algo semelhante, afinal, notara que o mesmo era bem esperto. Poderia criar um pequena história qualquer para apenas despistá-la de seu real objetivo, porém, mesmo com seu grau de intelectualidade, sempre acabava se perdendo no meio de suas narrativas, deixando-as altamente surreais ou incoerentes. Um espectador comum nem notaria, porém, alguém astuto como Ravena iria encontrar os erros rapidamente. Ele pensou por alguns instantes. Deveria ter atraído aquela mulher para seu lado quando teve chance. Agora, ela estava destinada a odiá-lo por toda sua vida.

- Você quer a verdade, e eu darei-te-ei-a à ti. - pausou. - Na verdade, quando eu fiz você destruir a aldeia daquelas bruxas, muitas outras tribos me ignoraram após isso. Fora dada a notícia de que a filha de Trigon estava a solta, e que nenhum sacerdote poderia detê-la. Fui julgado pela corte de bruxaria nórdica, pelo fato de ter trazido à Terra tal monstro, e exilado pelo resto de minha vida. Naquele momento, notei a merda que havia feito. Perdi minha filha. Meu culto. Minha terra. - tentou trazer sensacionalismo em suas falas. - Com isso, acabei vindo parar aqui, no Oriente Médio, terras prósperas e reconhecidas pela abundancia em ouro e pedras preciosas.

"Em minha viagem havia conseguido obter dados sobre religiões sobre as quais eu nunca havia ouvido falar. Uma das que mais se destacaram foi um nomeada de Judaísmo, ou apenas monoteísmo. Na verdade, algo parecido havia sido abordado pelos egípcios pelo pai do famoso faraó Tutancâmon, ambos foram assassinados brutalmente por causa deste fato. Porém, uma história mais antiga vagava pela mesma região, um povo, denominado hebreu, que fugiu com o filho adotivo do faraó pelo deserto, após ser escravizado pelos egípcios. Isso fora relatado com alguns que não tiveram coragem de segui-lo naquela peregrinação. Diz a lenda que o homem vagou quarenta anos no deserto, porém, nada comprovado. O povo que vagava com o homem, agora nômade, prega as palavras do homem, e se denominam judeus. Eles seguem um livro religioso chamado Bíblia Judaica, um conjunto de livro relatando sobre histórias da religião deles, algo muito similar às histórias dos deuses greco-romanos. "

"Bem, depois de muito escutar sobre os polêmicos manuscritos, coletei algumas cópias realizadas por Alexandre. Bem, eu as li, porém não as compreendi. A mesma informa sobre um suposto Deus que é mais poderoso que Trigon ou Gabriel. Sinceramente, eu não liguei muito com a história ali contada, mas a vi como uma boa forma de arrecadar fiéis. Não leciono as palavras da Bíblia Judaica, mas os ensinamentos que me foram ensinados como seguidor de Trigon, o meu Deus. Eu não importo se estou ensinando certo ou errado, apenas alieno pessoas para ganhar dinheiro. Era isso que você queria ouvir?".

Ravena se assustou com a resposta recebida. Realmente não imaginava que não havia nenhum plano a ser executado por aquele homem. Leu seus pensamentos. Ele dizia a verdade. Ele era apenas mais um pião de Trigon, porém, quando fora descartado, entrou em outro jogo arriscado. Pensou o que aconteceria com aquele homem se um dia ocorresse uma guerra naqueles terras. Conhecia muitas nações que, quando derrotadas, tiveram que se submeter a outra religião e ídolos. Geralmente, o líder religioso sempre acabava sendo executado. Mais uma vez, Sangue entrava em um jogo que poderia perder. Mais uma vez ele arriscava. Ela não queria sujar suas mãos com aquele sangue imundo de verme. Um verme, era isso o que aquele homem era. Sugava os outros, parasitava.

De repente, sentiu uma voz dentro de sua cabeça. Notara que seu lado humano havia sido restaurado. Sorriu para sim mesma. Pelo menos ela não precisaria lhe dar com aquele verme por muito mais tempo O próprio destino se encarregaria de mandá-lo para seu reino. Porém, o que ouvira de sua humanidade não era nada mais que uma depreciação de sua imagem, novamente. Uma pequena lágrima surgiu em suas fendas demoníacas. Ravena. Corvo. Nada mais que uma ave que suga as vísceras de mortos para sobreviver. Ela e Sangue eram iguais. Ambos, para sobreviver, sugavam outras pessoas. Pensamento que apenas poderá entender postumamente.

- Vá embora daqui. - falou a voz gurutal.

Irmão Sangue congelou com a ordem designada. O quê? Não seria possível que depois de todo aquele espetáculo que havia sido forjado pela filha de Trigon, ela apenas deixaria o velho home ir. Sangue pensou ser um truque, obviamente. Como um ser vindo se uma união tão imunda poderia ter a dádiva de perdão? Resolveu perguntá-la sobre isso.

- Não é dádiva de perdão, seu verme. - cuspiu. - É a certeza que você morrerá de uma maneira bem pior do que a realizada por minhas mãos. - Um sorriso de escárnio invadiu o rosto do demônio de pele avermelhada. - Então, vá embora.

E fora isso o que Sangue fizera. Correu como o verme que era para um lugar a salvo do demônio, pensando na melhor maneira de revidar o insulto recebido pelo última fala do mesmo. Assim que saiu se deparou com multidão de fiéis que o esperavam na porta de sua igreja. Notou que seu batina estava manchada de sangue, tanto dos sacrifícios, quanto o de Ravena. Todos olhavam assustados para a cena do homem ensangüentado em sua frente. Logo, como um forma de defesa, ele berrou sobre o demônio que havia conseguido invadir a própria igreja. Ouvindo isso, todos os cidadãos começaram a pegar objetos de madeira, mesmo da própria casa, e jogar dentro do templo.

- Queimem o demônio. - berravam.

Sangue sorria naquele momento. Quem iria dar a última risada agora? Ravena iria morrer, e não veria a suposta morte dolorosa que aquele homem receberia. Seu riso ecoou por toda multidão, a qual, repentinamente, parou o que fazia, e olhou para ele. Quem poderia garantir que o sacerdote também não havia sido contaminado pelo demônio, ou pior, o mesmo havia tomado a forma santa do homem para lhes enganar. Cerca de três homens correram na direção do homem, com amarras, e o trancafiou amarrado dentro de seu próprio Templo. Sangue iria receber a morte que merecia.

Enquanto tudo isso ocorria, uma figura, tentando não se destacar na multidão, assistia toda cena esperando o momento exato para entrar naquele templo novamente. Jinx, naquele instante, utilizava uma espécie de túnica que havia conseguido com os seguidores do templo,e a qual conseguia cobrir, perfeitamente, seu rosto. Deveria encontrar alguma janela que pudesse quebrar ou algo similar. Fora andando em torno do edifício, a fim de encontrar a desejada entrada. Finalmente, uma janela. Notara que a mesma possuía uma arquitetura diferente de tudo o que já havia visto em sua vida. Era uma espécie de trabalho forjado a partir de vidros de diversas cores, forjando, assim, uma imagem. Uma arte que não havia notado anteriormente. Mirando em direção à obra de arte, a mulher destruiu todo enfeite de vidraria, algo que ninguém notaria, já que todas aparentavam ter enlouquecido. Finalmente entrara, apenas precisava encontrara o salão principal, onde havia visto Ravena pela última vez.

Ravena estava ali parada. Ouvia todo barulho que vinha do ambiente externo, e temia o que tudo aquilo poderia significar. Sua morte era certa. Naquele momento, ela finalmente recuperara a consciência, porém utilizara muito de sua força para se curar do golpe de Irmão de Sangue. Estava perdida. Ao menos conseguira libertar aquelas mulheres dos males de Sangue. Temia por elas, logicamente. Por muitos anos ela se condenou pelo o que ela havia feito sua mãe passar, porém, em parte, o culpa também era do Culto de Sangue. Caiu no chão, estava demasiadamente fraca. Seria seu fim. Olhou para o seu braço, e viu o que parte das feridas que haviam sido causadas por causa de sua da exagerada transformação de seu recém descobrir outro eu. As feridas não estavam sangrando, mas formavam machucados feios em torno de seu pele, algo ainda mais realçado por causa de sua palidez mórbida.

Naquele instante, pensou que tudo estava acabado. Por um lado era bom, afinal, ser monstruoso como ela não deveria viver de qualquer maneira. Porém, ainda temia a morte; Não sabia se era qualquer ignorante instinto de sobrevivência sobre seu ser, ou apenas egoísmo de sua parte. Quantas vidas poderiam serem salvas se ela estivesse aceitado sua morte. Admirava o fogo que crescia nas portas de madeiras, impossibilitando sua saída, os móveis pintados do doce vermelho; e, os defuntos enfeitando o cenário, comessando a sofrer cremação. Morreria. Nada mais poderia realizar. Tudo pelo o que lutara fora em vão. Lutou contra sua Ira, seu pai, uma sociedade que lhe afligira. Apenas para morrer aos vinte um anos dessa maneira. Deitou de costas no chão, e fechou seus olhos, esperando pelo último sopro de vida.

Jinx finalmente havia conseguido se localizar dentro daquele imenso local. Na próxima porta conseguiria localizar Ravena. Corria contra o tempo. Já não sabia se ela conseguiria sair dali ou não, o fogo se alastrara muito rapidamente. Culpa dos excessivos móveis talhados em madeira dentro daquelas salas. Via ao seu redor vassouras, quadros e criados mudos sumindo pelo quente elemento. Estava ficando sem ar. Não conseguiria permanecer muito tempo dentro de um mesmo ambiente. Viu a porta em sua frente conquistada pelas temíveis que entrar. Em um extraordinário impulso de loucura, correu em direção às chamas, destruindo a, agora, frágil porta, penetrando o salão de sacrifício. Além encontrara o corpo da mulher que procurava deitado sobre o chão, inerte. Estava morta? Ferida? Inconsciente? Sabia que essas condições dificultariam sua saída daquele perigoso local. Restava apenas ir em direção ao corpo, assim que conseguisse.

Assim que chegou em direção ao corpo notou as estranha feridas que haviam surgido no mesmo. Possuía enorme certeza de que Ravena possuía apenas um único ferimento, o qual, agora, aparentava ser apenas uma cicatriz na barriga da mulher. Estremeceu-se. Como ela havia conseguido curar um ferimento de tal área. Não era para ela estar viva. Será que havia delirado quando escutara a voz de Ravena. Mas, então quem matara todos aqueles monges anteriormente? Algo não fazia sentido. Será que a habilidade da mulher deitada permitia que ela conseguisse se curar rapidamente? Uma tábua caiu no chão, fazendo um imenso barulho, e trazendo Jinx de volta à realidade.

Ela se aproximou do corpo inerte? Estava morta? Não poderia, já que se encontrava respirando. Chegou perto para tocá-la. Seus olhos se abriram. Primeiramente, Jinx se assustou com a velocidade do movimento, depois apenas sorriu. Ela estava viva. Assim que a outra mulher se levantou, a meta-humana abraçou-a, porém se distanciou no momento em que ela notou as feridas em seu corpo. Ravena lhe deu um sorriso sem graça, como se estivesse escondendo algo, e ela não gostou disso.

- Vamos, temos que sair daqui. - disse Jinx cordialmente. - Você pode nos transportar para fora daqui.

- Sinto-me fraca demais para usar meus poderes, inclusive para transportar duas pessoas para fora daqui. - Disse triste.

- Consegue andar? - a meta-humana se levantou rapidamente, estendendo a mão para a outra mulher. Seja o que for que ela estava escondendo não era hora para perguntar. Ainda corriam perigo.

Ravena segurou a mão da mulher em pé, e, com muito esforço conseguiu se estabilizar sobre o solo. Aparentemente ela estava ainda muito instável para conseguir andar. Jinx sabia que isso ocorria quando ela utilizava em demasia seus poderes. Provavelmente ela estava prestes a desmaiar. Tinham que sair dali rapidamente. Olhou para o cenário e notou que não havia mais nenhuma saída naquele andar, teriam que subir, algo imensamente arriscado, porém a única opção. Ela sugeriu à outra mulher para que ela subisse em suas costas. Primeiramente, a filha de Trigon rejeitou. O pouco tempo em que havia andado com ela, Jinx notara que a mulher era demasiadamente teimosa, para não se dizer orgulhosa. Quando fascinara dar um passo para a frente, a outra mulher caiu sobre suas costas de cansaço. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu no rosto de meta-humana.

Subiu as escadas em uma velocidade sobrenatural. Seus instintos estavam a todo vapor. Ravena fechou seus olhos para evitar a tontura que começara a sentir. Rapidamente, elas já haviam passado pelo enorme escadaria que levava para o segundo andar. Jinx apenas precisava encontrar algum lugar para fugir, pelo qual não chamasse atenção de qualqur indivíduo enlouquecido no espaço exterior. Olhou ao redor, as chamas ainda não haviam começado a chegar ali, porém, isto mudaria em alguns instantes. Todas as janelas seguiam o mesmo padrão da primeira que havia quebrado, porém, ela sabia que o destino das mesmas seria a destruição de qualquer maneira, logo, quebrá-las não era algo de imenso problema. Mirou sua mão esquerda em direção à janela dos fundos, enquanto que, com a outra segurava a mulher debilitada em suas costas. Um explosão rosa surgiu. A janela se quebrara. Olhou em volta para encontrar algum lugar para poder delicadamente. Geralmente, quando estava sozinha, conseguia descer de longas alturas sem sequer pestear, porém agora carregava mais peso, não conseguiria manter seu equilíbrio caindo de tal altura. Olhou que, a cerca de cinco metros de distância, tinha que se preparar. Virou-se para a mulher em suas costas e disse para ela manter a calma. Afastou-se da janela, permanecendo o mais distante que podia, e correu cerca de sete metros, quando chegou perto da abertura, pulou. Fora um pulo altamente assustador, sentia o ar atacar sua face em uma força extrema. Temia o que poderia ocorrer se falhasse. Morreria, com toda certeza. Notou que a mulher atrás dela havia fechado seus olhos a fim de evitar seus medos. Jinx preparou suas garras, e as fincou na árvore em frente. Suspirou notando que havia dado certo, e sorriu para a mulher atrás dela, apavorada de medo. Para finalizar, desce lentamente o vegetal e tocou no solo. Começou a caminhar em busca de algum lugar para permanecer durante a noite. Sairiam ao amanhecer do próximo dia, recuperando seu cavalo e pertences que haviam deixando para trás.

Finalmente encontrara um pequena cabana aparentemente abandonada ao lado do templo. Pelo o que parecia, o mesma deveria ser utilizada para mantém alguns dos serviços considerados sujos pelas sociedades ricas, como marcenaria, por exemplo. Abriu a porta. Não havia ninguém dentro do ambiente. Descarregou a mulher de suas costas, deixando-a apoiada contra a parede. Ela parecia fraca. Viu as feridas em torno de seus corpo, Jinx precisaria de algo para limpá-las, e também encontrar algo para a mulher enfraquecida comer e vestir. Encontrou uma toalha empurrada sobre uma pequena mesa que ali estava, e a bateu, colocando-a em sobre a outra mulher. Assim ela ficaria escondida em sua saída. Fechou a porta do casebre, e olhou a o redor para ver se ninguém havia lhe visto. Saiu.

Quando retornou, já havia conseguido recuperar seus pertences, fora arranjar comida e alguma veste para a outra mulher. Na verdade, a última não era exatamente uma veste, mas um lençol que poderia ser amarrado em torno de seu corpo como um vestido. Pelo menos Ravena ainda possuía sua capa, mesmo que a mesma se encontrava meio esburacada. Viu que a figura ainda estava na mesma posição que ela havia colocado, provavelmente dormindo. Acordou-a, e tratou de seus ferimentos, utilizando de água, e um bacia que havia comprado na feira. Os mesmos estavam bastantes feitos, algo que Jinx viu como um problema. Maldito Sangue, o que ela havia feito com a mulher? Por que ele saíra tão desesperadamente daquela igreja? O que havia acontecido ali dentro? Notou, agora, que os olhos ametistas estavam abertos. Não sabia o porquê, mas não gostava de ver aquela mulher a encarando, parecia que possuía algo de perverso. Medonho. Não queria demonstrar isso, e notara que a outra mulher possuía imenso afeto com ela, mesmo fazendo pouco tempo que se conheciam. Afinal, elas passaram por diversas aventuras. Fugiram de uma cidadela, roubaram um homem no deserto, caminharam sem comida ou água pelo mesmo e enfrentaram um seita bizarra com um líder espiritual morto. Sorriu para si mesma com o pensamento, algo que não passara despercebido por Ravena.

- Por que está rindo? - questionou.

- Acho engraçado ter desenvolvido tanto afeto com alguém que sequer conheço direito.

- Então essa é a graça. Confesso a você que eu também confio em demasia em ti, nem ao menos sei se você é uma pessoa de conduta. - sorriu.

- O que aconteceu ali dentro? Ele te feriu? - perguntou Jinx, chegando direto no assunto que queria.

- Não. eu me feri. - Ravena olhou para a outra mulher, ganhando um olhar confuso. - Meu poderes são ligados aos sentimentos, porém, também aos instintos. Quando eu caí ferida em batalha, meus poderes trouxeram uma espécie de lado negro meu, preocupado com minha sobrevivência. Logo, enquanto meu corpo se curava, meus poderes me defendiam.

- Eu que pensava que minhas maldições eram algo que eu teria que me preocupar. Você já chegou a machucar alguém por causa disso.

Silêncio.

- Matar. disse a mulher.

Jinx sorriu para mulher neste instante. Como alguém poderia ter uma história tão parecida com a sua? Lembrou-se de sua família, a qual matara em um acidente quando ainda era jovem. Ravena também fizera algo semelhante a alguém amado, talvez em um passado distante ou próximo. Talvez fosse por isso que ela se encontrava dentro daquela cadeira quando a resgatara.

- Também já matei pessoas que amava por causa disso. - respondeu Jinx.

- Matei pessoas que conhecia e não conhecia. Um massacre. Sangue estava lá. Eu era amiga de sua filha, agora morta por minhas mãos. - lágrimas começaram a sair pelos seus olhos. - Apenas um ser imundo e demoníaco faria algo semelhante. - disse cravando suas unhas em sua carne, ação que Jinx evitou, segurando suas mãos.

- Então, nós duas somos imundas. - um sorriso falso surgiu em sua face, enquanto lágrimas escorriam livremente em suas bochechas. - Sejamos imundas juntas, então.

Fazendo um enorme esforço, Ravena saiu de suas posição, apoiando-se sobre seus quadris para chegar em direção a outra mulher, envolvendo-a em um abraço. Ambas haviam sido sozinhas no mundo por causa de seus poderes. Visto de longe suas habilidades sempre chegavam a surpreender qualquer indivíduo, até o mesmo notar o quão aterrorizante é possuir alguém ao seu lado que possa matá-lo em apenas um golpe. Ravena sabia disso, os monges de Azarath temiam sua presença junto a eles. Ela poderia matá-los a qualquer instante, ou sucumbir ao mal. Apenas Azar confiou nela, e a mesma estava morta. Jinx havia possuído um passado semelhante. Ninguém nunca quisera tê-la em um grupo de ladrões, pelo temor que ela os traísse um dia. Sozinhas estavam. Apenas possuíam a companhia da outra, a qual terminaria no momento em que elas chegasse ao destino final de suas viagens, rumo ao futuro incerto.

Logo, com o fim da madrugada, o cansaço as atingiu. Dormiram nos braços uma da outra, desfrutando da companhia reconforte para suas supostas imundas almas. Vigiadas pelos seus próprios deuses, e defendidas pela inexistente lei. Não tinham nação. Não tinham religião. Não tinham uma cultura lecionada pelos pais. Tinham apenas a moral criada por um mundo bárbaro. Tinham apenas a companhia uma da outra.

Além do horizonte, os raios de Sol iluminavam a cidade que fora destruída em apenas uma noite. Cidade abandonada pela história. Ao mesmo tempo em que os raios luminosos invadiam o Oriente Médio, alcançavam toda África, onde Asa Noturna encontraria o primeiro sinal de seu destino.

**Let's go try again. Please, review. Please, review. REVIEW. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**HAVE SOMEONE DON'T UNDERTAND THAT MESSAGE? **

**Thanks.**

**Por favor, revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem. Revisem.**** Revisem. Revisem.**

**Obrigada. **


	8. Capítulo 8 - Ciborg

Capítulo 9 - Ciborg

Dick já sentia saudades de casa. O lugar em que estava não apresentava nada de semelhante com onde vivera toda sua vida. Tudo ali era seco e quente. Areia. Ondas e mais ondas arenosas em torno do rapaz. Vento. Uma forte brisa que fazia com que os pequenos grãos atacassem como navalhas na pele do jovem. Sol. Suor escorria pelo seu rosto, e muitas vezes o rapaz, perfeitamente em forma, se via bufando enquanto caminhava. Silêncio. Nenhuma alma viva naquele local. Todo lado em que olhava parecia igual ao outro. Refração. Olhava para o horizonte para ver um efeito simples de refração de onda derivadas da secura do ambiente.

Iria morrer ali? Olhou para a bússola, como se esperasse que a mesma lhe desse uma resposta. Idiota. Não deveria ter seguido aquela grande porcaria. O que ele tinha na cabeça? Apenas por que seu mentor havia lhe dito aquilo? Deveria ter pensado logicamente, magia não existia. Aquilo era símbolo de heresia. De pessoas que não seguiam a sagrada doutrina romana. Zeus iria castigá-los. Obviamente, seu líder estava sofrendo com algum transtorno mental quando lhe recomendou aquele artefato. Uma bússola quebrada! Provavelmente, a mente de seu mestre estava altamente desgastada com a horrível cena que havia visto no dia anterior ao que o mesmo lhe entregara a bússola. E, por que ele aceitara? Será que confiava em demasia nos instintos de seu mentor? Sempre se vira com independente do mesmo. Como um parceiro, e não aprendiz. Suspirou. Agora estava tudo acabado, o que adiantava permanecer ali, lamentando o passado? Tinha que continuar a caminhar. Tinha que demonstrar ser um heróis até o fim.

Caiu de joelhos, cansado. Provavelmente, nunca iria sair daquele local. Deveria ter trazido um mapa consigo, e não apenas aquela louca bússola em suas mãos. Segurou-se para não ter uma crise histérica. Não poderia aparentar fraqueza em seu último momento de vida. Batman sempre lhe dizia, tenha total controle sobre sua mente, pois, se o tiver, o resto será de estrema demasia em conquistar. Suspirou algumas vezes, colocando as mãos suavemente sobre o solo, em busca de equilíbrio. Relaxou. Assim, que conquistou seu mente novamente, levantou-se e continuou a caminhar.

Faziam exatos três dias que havia deixado a caravana de Abadir, e, enquanto estivera com a mesma, presenciara diversas coisas desagradáveis sobre o mundo romano. Sempre se questionará como um homem como o mercenário havia conseguido enriquecer, mesmo que todos os seus aspectos não lhe favoreciam? Um resposta simples fora presenciada. Ele não era apenas um comerciante, mas um executor. Enquanto vagou junto da caravana romana, muitas vezes notara que, quando eles paravam para descansar, gritos horripilantes poderiam ser escutados. Uma certa noite, Dick resolvera seguir aqueles berros desafinados em busca de encontrar o motivo dos mesmos. Vira então uma pequena crianças, junto de sua mãe, sendo arrastada por Dirceu em direção à uma árvore de médio porte, onde a amarrou. Ela gritava. Sua filha, chorava. Vários homens, à apenas alguns metros de distância, acendiam flechas com tochas aos seus lados, e se preparavam para lançá-las. Dirceu se distanciou. As fechas foram arremessadas. Os que ocorreu em apenas alguns segundos, pareciam levar horas para serem processadas dentro da cabeça do aprendiz de Brucius. Parecia que tudo caminhava em câmera lenta. Parecia que era a história de Coringa novamente recontada. Será que Coringa conseguiria um dia ser tão aterrorizante dentro da mente do jovem rapaz como foram aqueles pequenos minutos de sua vida? provavelmente não. A árvore começara a queimar. A criança começara a entrar em um ataque frenético. Os homens apenas se viravam para longe de toda a cena, e retornavam a comer sua janta. Enquanto tudo isso ocorria, a mulher aos gritos morria. Sua carne dilacerava. Lágrimas desesperadas escorriam pela suas envelhecida face. Até virar pó. Em apenas alguns minutos de existência, o jovem vira uma vida passar perante seus olhos. E, ele, considerando-se um herói destemido, tremia de medo. temia o mesmo destino daquela mulher. Enquanto isso, a menina chorava freneticamente. Os homens riam como se nada houvesse ocorrido. Dick não aguentou, correu a todo vapor de volta para sua cabana. Permaneceu uma semana junto da caravana. Tremia apenas de olhar para o braço direito de Abadir. Era monstruoso o que ele fizera. Era bárbaro o que ele fizera. Não, era ROMANO o que ele fizera.

No último dia junto da caravana, Dick se recolhera cedo e permanecera dentro de sua cabana em profunda reflexão. Que tipo de herói ele poderia ser se não conseguia sequer enfrentar inimigos como ele? Ele sabia a resposta, mas queria com sua consciência argumentar, em busca de respostas para diferentes fatos e questões. Porém, conhecia no fundo de sua alma a resposta da questão; Não era fraqueza. Não era ódio ou raiva. Não era qualquer sentimento de extremidade vindo dele. Era dúvida. Dúvida sobre sua sociedade. Dúvida sobre tudo aquilo que tinha lutado por. Será que realmente estava fazendo a coisa certa? E se Brucius não fosse muito diferente de Abadir neste preceito? Dúvidas invadiam sua mente em alta velocidade. Ele não conseguiria dormir, porém precisava. Se não o fizesse, não possuiria forças para continuara a seguir a caravana, logo, seria deixado para trás. Ali ele não era um patrício ou um lorde, ele era apenas mais um membro da massa. Um grão a mais ou a menos na mesma não seria ao menos notado. Sentou-se sobre o solo e realizou exercícios de respiração. Um. Dois. Três. Quatro...Dez. Sentia sua musculatura se soltando, sua pulsação ficando mais fraca, respiração lenta, pálpebras necessitando serem fechadas...Deitou-se em sua cama improvisada. Na verdade a mesma não era nada a mais do que um bando de panos misturados e estendidos sobre o chão, deixando-o mais confortável de se deitar. Os anos haviam o acostumado mal. Já não era mais o menino que dormiu em terras estranhas em busca de encontrar a cidade das oportunidades. Era um homem mimado. Teria que resolver isso o mais rápido o possível, antes que perdesse suas forças para o luxo da vida eupátrida. Fechou seus olhos e dormiu.

Os primeiros raios de Sol surgiam sobre terra. Já não mais a noite dominara. O tempo de descanso estava esgotado. Era o hora de se levantar. O que fora dormido ou não já não mais constava. Ninguém ia parar pelo pequeno grão de areia. Tendo isso em mente, logo cedo, Dick começara a desmontar sua barraca. Saindo dela notou que muitas outras pessoas já haviam começado a fazer a mesma coisa. Todos temiam serem deixados para trás. Se perguntou quantas pessoas estavam em jornadas longas como a dele, querendo uma zona de conforto e segurança. Enquanto refletia, limpo com seu braço as gotas de suor que escorriam pela sua testa. Estava quente. Muito mai quente que o dia anterior. Isso ocorria cada vez mais que se aproximavam do Sul. Aparentemente, aquele continente onde era localizado o Egito era um local demasiadamente quente. Esperava que se corpo conseguisse resistir. Tinha que seguir o destino traçado pela aquela estranha bússola. Aparentemente seria de extrema importância, assim como o havia visto em sua visão. Desde o momento em que pisara em Roma, esperava pela época em que todos iriam vangloriar seu nome. Poderia até ouvir: "Robin, Robin...", sendo emanado de alguma plateia. Ele seria mais do que Batman. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu em sua face. Sim, ele seria mais que Batman.

O sinal já havia sido tocado, o que significava que era a hora de começarem a jornada. Seria seu último dia naquela chacina, e não queria permanecer um minuto a mais ali. Com passos firme e longos, prosseguiu sua viagem. Enquanto andava, escutava diversas figuras berrando para a caravana voltar, notoriamente atrasados. Eles se afastavam daqueles seres, até que os mesmos virassem um ponto distante em suas memórias. Quando Dirceu decidia que a caravana iria continuar, ninguém o questionava. Sabiam qual seria a resposta de sua pergunta. Seriam a próxima mulher que iria ser queimada em alguma árvore. Ninguém queria este destino.

O caminho era longo e cansativo. Dick não entendia como o guia daquela caravana conseguia se identificar tão bem com o local. Tudo ao seu redor era igual. Dunas. Haviam dunas para todos os lados que olhava, as quais mudavam de forma conforme o vento as tocavam, sem possuírem uma característica própria. Quem andasse sozinho por ali, obviamente se perderia. Dick se perguntava como iria caminhar por aquelas terras sem a caravana. Mapeou todo o caminho que percorrera cada noite ao invés de descansar. Sabia voltar para casa, mas não prosseguir. Não encontrava qualquer lógica no mapeamento que vez. Seu mapa era muito diferente daqueles desenhados pelos cartunistas gregos e romanos. Não fazia o mínimo sentido. Toda proporção estava errada, ou talvez a escala. Deveria haver algo ali. Olhou para o céu de absoluto azul anil, o qual, de frente aos seus olhos, formava uma nevoa esbranquiçada e tremida. O calor era terrível.

Finalmente havia chegado a tenebrosa noite. Eles haviam percorrido cerca de cinquenta quilômetros naquele dia. Dick poderia notar que muitas pessoas desistiram perante aquele tortuoso caminho. Parecia que a forma era algo de extrema importância para sobreviver àquela provação. Mesmo ele, quem a vida inteira se dedicou ao seu corpo, não conseguia acompanhar o ritmo do líder daquela caravana. Aparentemente aquele bárbaro era feito de aço e bronze. Nunca sequer demonstrava cansaço aparente, deveria possuir alguma técnica para isso. Dick sabia o que exatamente era isso, quando menino sentia a mesma coisa: perseverança. O bárbaro era tão fiel ao seu mestre a ponto de nunca querer falhar em busca de algo para agradá-lo. O aprendiz de Batman sabia com era difícil encontrar um homem fiel como aquele. Brucius possuiu vários criados durante toda sua vida, muito não duravam um mês dentro daquele terreno. Homens curiosos e irresponsáveis, que, se descobrissem o segredo de seu mestre, não iriam pensar duas vezes para contar para todos o segredo do mesmo.

O aprendiz de Batman dormiria junto daquele grupo naquela noite, e, depois, iria seguir o destino traçado pela bússola mágica. A caravana iria partir para a Ásia, onde iriam buscar mercadorias para serem vendidas no mundo Ocidental. Tudo daquele continente parecia brilhar, quando comparado à moda Meridional. A seda era um tecido delicado e fino, tralhado a mão, e recolhido do bicho-da-seda, um animal que poderia ser comparado a aranha, pelo fato de liberar uma estranha substância a fim de sobreviver. Porém, ao contrário dos aracnídeos, o bicho extraía fios resistentes o suficiente para se transformarem em roupa. Com a roupagem já pronta, os tecelãs trabalhavam na pintura do tecido, coisa que era considerada uma arte. Desenhos incríveis e detalhados era pintados sobre os panos finos. O resultado não era nada além de uma das maiores maravilhas que a moda daquela época pode constar. Com toda essa beleza, muito mercadores não perderam tempo em buscá-la em longas e erriçadas viagens, como essa, para venderem por altos preços na corte romana. Abadir era um desses aventureiros, ou já foi.

Dick não e interessava com a busca do dinheiro. Ele havia sido criado no luxo a vida inteira, e sabia que iria ser herdeiro de um grande patrimônio quando seu mestre viesse a falecer. Não esperava que um dia isso ocorresse. Preferia ser o eterno garoto da fátria Brucius do que ter que encarar a morte de um ente querido. Porém, sabia o que era o sentimento de não possuir nada. Presenciou isso quando era jovem. Pouca comida para muitas pessoas. Qualquer pobre faria de tudo para conseguir alcançar um situação econômica estável. Seguir rumo ao Oriente para conseguir conquistar uma vida melhor era tudo o que um plebeu poderia pensar em fazer. Muitos de seus antepassados já haviam passado por isso antes, moveram-se para Roma a fim de encontrar um final feliz para sua vida medíocre, porém, como Dick poderia notar, isso não ocorrera. Era como arriscar a sorte em um jogo de apostas. Sua probabilidade de vencer era mínima, mas continuava tentando. No fim, era isso o que o filho adotivo de Brucius estava querendo realizar: apostar. Poderia voltar de viagem sendo um herói de extrema importância para diversas sociedades, porém, sua jornada poderia ter um fim cedo. Era um moeda de duas caras, a qual deveria cair de pé para conseguir se alcançar a vitória.

A tarde estava se aproximando. Aparentemente, não havia mais nada que Dick poderia realizar com aquele bando. Conversara com o líder da caravana no horário de almoço, e o mesmo havia lhe dado algumas dicas de onde poderia ir. O caminho mais curto para seu destino estava localizado. Estava localizado aproximadamente onde chamamos hoje de Turquia. Um lugar de seco, porém nem próximo do que ele ainda estava por vir. Com os conhecimentos de Dirceu, o qual havia deduzido de que seu trajeto era o Egito, ele deduzira que deveria caminhar rumo à Síria e, logo após, a Jordânia. Israel seria sua parada final, , já que o mesmo era composto de uma pequena área que ligava ao continente africano. Mais algumas centenas de quilômetros e o mesmo iria entrar no poderoso Cairo, a capital do Egito.

Dick se despediu, educadamente, de alguns colega s que havia conhecido durante aquela longa e cansativa jornada, e saiu para o trajeto definido por Dirceu. Logo, tudo havia começado a ocorrer. Sua comida não havia sido suficiente para o que planejara, tendo que, muitas vezes, pedir socorro à aldeias daquela região. Também sofreu com sede, permanecia cerca de um dia sobrevivendo com poucos goles d'água, a fim de ter a certeza de que não morreria no trajeto. Seu camelo, animal com o que andara a maior parte de seu caminho com a caravana, havia sido sacrificado por ele, a fim de conseguir mais um dia de comida. Pensara que seria fácil, porém aquela bússola lhe parecia inútil naquele instante. Estava perdido. Consequente da crise de fome e sede que passara, seus olhos começaram a ceder, querendo, gradativamente, a busca do sono eterno. Seus membros não tardaram a fraquejarem. Logo, ele estava sobre aquelas irreverentes dunas. E, logo, a escuridão tomou conta de seu ser.

Mohamed era uma pequena cidade-fortaleza, localizado na área de transição entre Iraque e Síria. A cidade possuía cerca de cem habitantes, algo imensamente pequeno perante as grandes metrópoles do Mediterrâneo. O população vivia, basicamente, da caça de subsistência, nada qualificado para os grandes polos econômicos asiáticos. Logo, sua existência era desprezível para qualquer livro de história, ou até mesmo para a humanidade. Porém, vale a pena se lembrar que a África já possuíra uma sociedade desenvolvida antes de ser explorada pelos membros da comunidade europeia.

O nome da cidade, como se pode notar, era derivada de um filosofo religioso e fundador daquela cidadela. Seu nome, como já visto antes, era Mohamed. O mesmo havia vindo, a cerca de um século antes, junto de alguns seguidores de sua doutrina, e fundaram sua cidade, em busca de isolamento de uma vida urbana e infeliz, segundo ele. A religião não possuía traços típicos, e, logo, nenhum livro regulamentador, ou nada mais. Na verdade, a cultura da cidade-fortaleza fora composta pela mistura entre diversos povos, já que os seguidores de Mohamed eram de diversas localidades. Por causa disso, aquela poderosa aldeia fora fixada naquele local, sem qualquer explicação, ou importância, com uma população completamente atípica e ignorável.

Victor Stone era um dos descendentes dos seguidores de Mohamed. Seu pai era um poderoso inventor grego, seguidor de Hefesto, deus da forja. Ele havia sido muito requisitado em sua época, quando ele vendia resistentes armaduras de combate corpo-a-corpo na capital grega. Victor era pequeno quando seu pai possuía esse negócio, mais precisamente, o homem poderia ser considerado um seguidor póstumo da doutrina da cidade, algo que será esclarecido posteriormente.

Sua mãe havia morrido de uma male que afetara a Grécia naquela época, mais precisamente, a guerra. Nenhuma doença poderia ser pior do que o male da guerra, era o que Victor deduzira com isso. Em um certo dia, no meio das grandes revoluções gregas, em busca da proteção das classes mais baixas, a senhora Stone acabou sendo morta. Mesmo assim, após a guerra civil, o pai de Victor havia conseguido administrar bem seus negócios, o que os tornavam prósperos. O homem ensinara a arte da forja ao menino desde cedo, a fim de o negócio ser passado para ele em um futuro próximo. Porém, nos tempos livres, o menino também se dedicava ao seu verdadeiro talento: o esporte. Ele, junto de muitos outros garotos do subúrbio, brincavam das mais famosas categorias olímpicas gregas daquele período. A diversão e talento do rapaz fora reconhecida por um treinador da região, o qual resolvera levar o menino para treinar em suas horas vagas.

Com isso, pela primeira vez em sua vida, Victor Stone havia conseguido possuir o direito de ter um educação devida e formal, o que lhe fora muito útil em seu futuro. Aprendera a arte da química e matemática, ao mesmo tempo em que intensificava sua musculatura para desafiar as mais exigentes corridas. Aos vinte anos de idade, o homem era um prodígio do esporte. Ele conseguia vencer os maiores atletas juvenis daquela época, o que lhe trouxe muito prestígio naquele tempo. Com o dinheiro que ganhava, ajudava o seu velho pai a melhorar cada vez mais seu comércio.

Porém, novamente, o male conhecido por Victor havia retornado para amedrontá-lo. Porém, dessa vez, a guerra não era meramente civil, mas externa. Desde sempre havia a existência de conflitos entre Atenas e Esparta, os quais possuíam maior intensidade segundo certos períodos de sua existência. Quando o assunto é guerra, não importa se um individuo é atleta, empresário ou guerreiro; no fim, todos vão à guerra. Era isso o que ocorreu com o jovem atleta, o qual, por mera coincidência, estava trajado com um armadura forjada pelas mãos de seus progenitor.

A saída para batalha fora triunfante, porém, infeliz. Toda população sabia que aquelas tropas eram apenas o que se era chamado de vanguardas. Sabiam que eles iriam perder. Logo, as mães e pais já choravam precipitadamente pelos filhos que haviam sidos convocados para aquele grupo de soldados. Era a morte certa. Eles eram apenas distrações criadas pela general real, a fim de evitar a chegada inimiga antes da preparação das tropas de elite. Todos conheciam isso, menos os guerreiros que haviam saído de sua cidade natal naquele dia. Os mesmos vagaram durante dias, rumo ao reino inimigo. Não possuíam comida e nem água suficiente para cumprir seus objetivos. Quem haviam saído de sua terra natal eram jovens esperançosos de vitória, porém, quem chegava para o campo de batalha, eram vestígios humanos, doentes e cansados. A derrota era óbvia. Com um golpe de misericórdia, o general inimigo resolvera cumprir seu dever rapidamente. Em cerca de algumas horas, a batalha havia acabado. Quem não havia sido morto, naquele instante, estava gravemente ferido. Victor não estava morto, logo, já se sabe. Ainda estava consciente, e com muita dor. Nunca havia sentido nada igual em toda sua vida. Sabia que seu destino era a morte, mas nãoa queria aceitá-la. O que seria de seu pai sem que ele mandasse dinheiro ao mesmo? Será que alguém se lembraria dele como um talentoso esportista? Provavelmente não. Não desistiria ali. Resolvera gerar pressão sobre seus ferimentos, a fim de evitar a saída de muito sangue. Um torniquete também seria útil. Assim que vira que os soldados haviam se afastado, ele tentou se arrastar o mais rápido o possível para fora daquele mórbido local, porém, um problema fora encontrado nessa ação: seus membros não respondiam.

Ficara completamente horrorizado com o que acabara de constar. Estava paraplégico. Mas, o que havia causado isso? Notou que havia perdido, temporariamente, sua consciência. Tinha que se lembrar dos detalhes com todo cuidado. Agora, não havia mais nada a ser feito, ele teria que esperar ajuda especializada. Isso, se a mesma viesse. Imobilizado sobre o solo, mas em plena consciência, memorizou cada detalhe do ocorrido. Estava sobre um cavalo. Pintado. Um cavalo persa. Tanto ele quanto o equino se encontravam exaustos. Toda comida que haviam tido acabou com apenas dois dias de viagem. Não se pode dividir mais nada com os animais, os quais acabaram se tornando bastante frágeis. Porém, seu cavalo, como o de muitos, havia conseguido resistir a chegada ao reino inimigo. As tropas estavam todas prontas. Lembrara de ter ficado amedrontado com a quantidade de combatentes do lado oposto. Iriam perder. Mesmo assim, ele havia saído na frente das suas tropas, assim como muitos outros fizeram, avançando em direção ao inimigo. As vanguardas começaram a se aproximar. O choque. Um guerreiro havia acertado a região lateral de suas costelas, o que o fez perder o equilíbrio, e cair. A queda havia afetado gravemente sua costela, e, agora, estava paralítico.

Dias haviam se passado, e a ajuda médica não havia vindo. Era mais do que óbvio que aquelas tropas haviam sido usadas pelos líderes do exército. Ao menos, Victor havia deduzido isso, naqueles dias em que permanecera imóvel. Muitos poucos guerreiros haviam sido avistados vivos, porém os mesmos estavam demasiadamente ocupados em cuidar de seus próprios ferimentos para enviar-lhe qualquer ajuda. Estava sofrendo com a sede que não cessava, e a fome que não iria abandoná-lo. Não morreria em batalha, mas, também, seria deixado ali para alimentar os corvos. Com a certeza de morte em mente, começou a orar para seu ídolo, Hefesto, para que o mesmo protegesse aquele filho de um ferreiro. Com as últimas forças que tinha, rezara para que seu deus lhe desse uma segunda vida. Porém, com o passar do tempo, sua boca já não conseguia mais se mover. Sua respiração era superficial e inconstante e seus olhos opacos. Se encontrava em estado de inconsciência.

A escuridão tomava conta de sua visão. Nada mais podia enxergar. Percebera que aquilo era a morte. Se aproximava dela a cada instante, e nada poderia fazer para ir contra a mesma. Sempre escutara histórias de heróis que haviam enfrentado a própria morte, e sempre as escutara com desdém. Naquele instante notara que não era tão fácil assim. Tentara durante alguns dias permanecer vivo, com a aquele velha crença de que se seu espírito não desistisse de viver, ele não morreria. Vira que estava enganado. Permanecera lúcido durante os últimos dias, a espera da ajuda que nunca chegaria, e, mesmo assim, não iria poder evitar a morte. Mentirosos e tolos aqueles que acreditam que podem desviar do caminho final. Sabia que nada mais poderia ser feito, fechou seus olhos e se entregou.

- Não acredito que você permanecera dias orando para um deus para que nada ao menos ocorresse. - uma voz masculina falou.

Estava delirando, ao menos pensara que sim. Quem seria o homem dono daquela voz? Riu de sua própria pergunta. Era um delírio, era óbvio. Provavelmente, seria aquele momento em que Hefesto apareceria em sua frente e falaria que iria lhe ajudar, assim como nos contos de Eurípedes. Abriu os olhos, e quase engasgou quando vira quem estava em sua frente. Era um delírio apenas poderia ser. Perante Victor estava o Deus da Forja.

- Eu nunca entenderei os mortais. Primeiro, eles oram para os deuses para que os mesmos prolonguem um pouco mais suas vidas, porém, quando nós estamos começando a sentir pena de vocês, morrem. - o homem abanava as mãos descontroladamente. Parecia mais um velho reclamão do que o deus.

O homem mortal, vendo aquilo em sua frente, penava que em pleno delírio se encontrava. Como poderia Hefesto surgir para um mortal qualquer em seu leito de morte? Era absolutamente impossível. Toda sua racionalidade ia contra o que sua visão lhe impunha naquele exato momento. Sempre lhe ensinaram que um mortal receber graça de um ser divino era raríssimo, e, com toda certeza, o mesmo deveria merecer o presente lhe enviado.

- Há muito tempo que acompanho suas habilidades atléticas, e te digo que possuo muito orgulho de um seguidor meu continuar fiel a mim, mesmo eu, quando tratado como divindade, não posso ser nada mais do que um deus da forja. Porém, mesmo assim, continuou fiel a mim, e isto é algo que eu admiro muito em um mortal. Você será meu herói, e, logo, não poderá morrer aí. - pausou, ao olhar o estado que o corpo do mortal se encontrava. - Porém, acho que você não poderá permanecer neste corpo por muito tempo, senão sua alma será enviada para o reino de Hades, o que é longe demais do meu alcance.

"Dar-te-ei um novo corpo, ainda melhor do que o seu único e mortal. Pode não acreditar que está em frente a um deus neste exato momento, porém, assim que acordar, presenciará um mudança radical em sua vida. Assim que acordar, escute-me, caro futuro herói, irá direto para onde seu pai está, à ele, instruirei da melhor maneira possível de como você poderá ser cuidado. Porém, lhe advirto, que não poderás mostrar seu novo corpo a qualquer mortal, pois isso poderá gerar dificuldades para ti. Como bem sabes, sou o deus da forja, e não possuo o dom de gerar novo corpo para ti, logo, utilizarei de minhas habilidades para melhor te satisfazer. Queres vida, então isto terás. "

"Com seu novo corpo, poderás seguir em frente, e utilizar da inteligência que nunca imaginarás possuir. Irei te instruir como deverás cuidar de seu novo corpo, e, também, a tecnologia por mim utilizada para esse fim. Poderás ajudar muitas pessoas com essa nova habilidade. Porém, lembre-se: aparências não importam".

Informações em demasia eram jogadas em direção à mente do mortal, mais do que o mesmo poderia suportar. Coisas nunca imaginadas em sua vida poderiam ser agora desvendadas, será que um dia a humanidade poderia ter em mãos as informações apresentadas pelo Deus em sua frente? Tudo aquilo que estava penetrando sua mente fazia com que Victor pudesse ver perante seus olhos o quanto a humanidade ainda deveria evoluir. Por muito tempo o rapaz pensara que estava em um ápice daquela população, algo completamente mentiroso, perante tudo aquilo que estava vendo. O que era o tecnologia grega, se a mesma fosse comparada com o que vira perante seus olhos? Mecânica, física avançada, química, matemática aplicada...Tudo isso entrara em sua cabeça de maneira única e irreverente. Sentia-se outro homem. Finalmente, naquele instante, conseguia sentir seus membros voltarem a se mover, o que significava que Hefesto havia cumprido seu prometido. Sem ao menos perceber, suas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas, o que significava que o homem estava prestes a cair em sono profundo. Porém, não queria, não poderia fazer isso. Acabara de conhecer um deus incrível, o qual conseguira com a arte da forja trazê-lo de volta a vida. Por um único instante parou para pensar. Arte da forja? O que ele poderia fazer com a mesma? Uma luz fora iluminado dentro de sua mente dando a resposta, antes, ao menos, que pudesse protestar contra seu benfeitor, quem agora não parecia tão bom assim, entrou em sono profundo.

Começou a recuperar a sua consciência gradativamente. Primeiro, começara a sentir partes de seu corpo voltarem a se restabelecerem, para que depois pudesse abrir seus olhos. Olhou para os lados, para notar que tudo aquilo não havia passado de mais um desagradável sonho. Ainda estava naquele sujo campo de batalha, porém, havia algo diferente: não sentia qualquer fome ou cansaço. Estava vívido novamente. Sentira que, também, seus membros haviam voltado a se mexer. Será que tudo aquilo que havia pensado ter passado era apenas um sonho? Levantou-se. Notara que já não mais usava a armadura que seu pai havia lhe dado. Naquele momento vestia um traje que aparentava mais ser da realeza do que um feito pelo seu velho pai. O mesmo possuía um tonalidade prateada, perfeita, com detalhes mínimos sobre o metal, trazendo um aspecto único e elegante, porém, ao mesmo tempo, segurança. A mesma, de alguma forma, conseguia encobrir todo seu corpo, tornando-o irreconhecível.

Finalmente poderia se levantar e voltar para casa. Como toda certeza, seu velho pai o estava esperando em sua casa, em Atenas. Precisava apenas encontrar um cavalo para que pudesse chagar em seu destino com maior facilidade. Olhou para próximo dele para encontrar seu antigo cavalo, ali, deitando sobre o solo e morto. Mosquitos já haviam tomado conta do corpo, agora com parte de seus tecidos expostos. Teria que encontrar outro animal de montaria para utilizar. Por sorte, um enorme garanhão aparecera perante seus olhos. Nunca tinha visto algo tão bonito em sua vida. O mesmo era inteiramente branco e com excelente musculatura. O cavalo possuía cerca de um metro e setenta e cinco centímetros de altura, contado pela distância entre o chão e seu lombo. Era um enorme cavalo. Tudo indicava que o mesmo era excelente para uma corrida de longa distância. Victor resolvera se aproximar vagarosamente, para ter certeza que o animal não seria bravo. Para sua surpresa, o mesmo não o era. Facilmente subiu no lombo do animal e prosseguiu sua jornada.

A mesma não havia sido cansativa como o homem havia previsto. Parecia que seu corpo estava diferente. Ele se sentia forte. Permaneceu por horas sobre o lombo do quadrúpede e não sentiu qualquer dor na parte superior de suas coxas. Algo estava errado. Victor temia como o que poderia ser. Rapidamente, desceu do cavalo, arranjando algum lugar para amarrar o animal. Afinal, um presente dado assim de graça à ele deveria ser preservado até o último instante de seu uso. Quando chegasse em seu destino, arranjaria um bom dono à ele, ou até mesmo o soltaria na mata. Porém, naquele instante não era hora de se pensar sobre tal assunto. Havia algo mais sério a levar em conta. Seu corpo e humanidade. Correu em direção à um lago local e, rapidamente, retirou o capacete daquele arrojada armadura que trajava, para, finalmente, resolvesse o mistério de seu ser. "Monstruoso", pensara. Aquele momento com o Deus da Forja não havia sido um sonho, mas uma realidade. O Deus lhe dera a oportunidade de uma nova vida, porém, isto custara sua humanidade. Com aquela forma grotesca, não poderia mais participar das disputas. Com aquela forma nem poderia voltar para a cidade.

Pensou por um momento, depois de sua crise de identidade. Sim, poderia, mas seria arriscado. Talvez, seu treinador e amigo poderia dar um jeito na situação. Não poderia se esquecer, também, de seu adorado pai. Afinal, por que Hefesto havia sido tão definitivo quando dissera que era para ele localizar seu pai? Onde fora que ele havia parado? Teria que ir para Atenas para descobrir. Estava demasiadamente triste com o que havia ocorrido, porém, não havia tempo a perder, teria que ver o que havia ocorrido em sua ausência.

Pode-se dizer que, quando finalmente havia chegado em sua tão importante meta, não havia conseguido nada do que queria.

Victor finalmente havia despertado de sua mente cheia de desagradáveis lembranças. Finalmente, depois de muito tempo dentro daquela cidadela desimportante e pacífica, havia surgido uma espécie de notícia dos guardas que permaneciam de noite na fortaleza. Havia um rumor dentro daquele local dizendo que, depois de muitos anos sem conflitos, um o exército da Síria havia resolvido tomar aquele local. Nada estava confirmado, afinal as tropas sírias haviam passado rapidamente pelo lugar, mas muitos consideraram o fato como algo assustador. Com isso, a cidadela havia desenvolvido uma meta para aquele mês: vigília externa. E, fora justamente por causa dela que ele havia sido chamado. Um estranho homem, trajado de roupa distinta, havia sido encontrado inconsciente próximo dos muros de Mohamed. A população se encontrava demasiadamente excitada: será que era aquele o motivo de o exército nacional haver passado por ali?

Obviamente, Stone pensava absolutamente o contrário. Aquele homem não poderia ter nada haver com a zona de conflitos em que eles se encontravam. Um grande problema que sempre identificava naquela comunidade era o fato de sua população sempre querer explicar as coisas da maneira mais ilógica o possível, como se fosse uma maneira de se consolar. Novamente, esse erro se repetia. E, o Ciborge sabia que aquilo poderia gerar a ruína daquela comunidade para todo o sempre.

Saiu de sua barraca, vestindo um armadura bem mais simplória do que aquela que havia ganho de Hefesto, o Deus da Desgraça, como ele o chamava. Porém, nunca havia se desfeito da mesma, sempre a guardando como um enfeite em sua tenda. Naqueles poucos anos em viera morar dentro daquele vilarejo, tornara-se um homem de extrema importância para o mesmo. Nunca pensara alguma vez em sua vida que iria usar de seus dons intelectuais como fonte de trabalho . A vida daquele local era tão hostil que ele tivera que fazer alguma coisa pela mesma. Junto dele, a mesma progredira demasiadamente. Seus exércitos ficaram mais desenvolvidos para a defesa de agressões inimigas, as terras agrícolas foram mais aproveitadas, a população possuía uma alimentação mais saudável...Os únicos contras encontrados, mas para ele do que para a vila, foram exatamente dois: a morte de seu pai e a perda do amor de sua vida. Obviamente, meu caro leitor, pode-se dizer que este último era novidade.

Sarasim era um bela moça com longos cabelos negros e olhos azul-turquesa. Ela era a verdadeira líder do exercito antes de ele ter chegado. Era uma excelente capitã, mas os tempos eram difíceis. Seu exército havia sido atacado por uma poderosa praga, mais exatamente, um surto de gripe. Quando isso ocorreu, a medicina do local já se encontrava extremamente ultrapassada, o que desencadeou um endemia. Quando Victor chegou naquela cidadela, fora justamente isto que ele havia visto. Pelo fato de ele ter sido atleta por um bom tempo em sua vida, ele acabou por aprender vários conceitos básicos e intermediários medicinais. Ele não poderia se considerado um médico oficialmente, porém, não era nada ignorante. Assim que vira os sintomas que aquela população sentia, pode notar que aquilo era uma espécie de gripe, talvez a mesma que já havia sido epidemia há mais de cem anos em toda Europa.

A gripe sempre era um incógnita até para os países mais desenvolvidos cientificamente. Ela surgia, deteriorava cidades inteiras, líderes de exércitos e grandes sábios, sem nunca dar qualquer aviso. Todos, em algum dia, sentiram que a doença possui. Como um lutador experiente que sempre sabe os pontos fracos de um determinado indivíduo, assim que a mesma age. Não há como prevê-la. Ela é uma jogadora muito esperta.

Com o uso de algumas ervas, Victor conseguiu eliminar o sofrimento daquela população, sendo assim, do exército. Sua popularidade cresceu muito dentro daquele local, o que acabou fazendo com que ele se tornasse o novo comandante do pequeno exército daquele local. Primeiramente, Sarasim não gostou muito da ideia. Sempre pensando que aquilo era pelo fato de ela ser mulher. E, ela, sendo uma determinada feminista, e, logo discordou do assunto, até que algo distinto ocorreu na vida dela, ela se apaixonou pelo imigrante.

E, essa era a provação que o homem havia sido imposto naquele instante. Não poderia se apaixonar por aquela mulher como fizera, qual seria o futuro que ambos teriam? Ele não poderia ter mais filhos. Ele era uma espécie de morto ressuscitado. Uma máquina. Ciborg. Não havia nada que ele poderia fazer por ela. Sabia que um dia teria que sair daquele local.

Seu pai acabou por morrer algum tempo depois de Ciborg finalmente encontrar aquele local. Não se pode negar que ele sofreu muito com isso. Porém, o fato serviu para que ele, finalmente, conseguisse se unir com aquele vilarejo. Pode-se dizer que ele desenvolveu um forte afeto com o mesmo. Seu progenitor morrera com o male que afetara toda aquela vila. na verdade, quando ele finalmente havia chegado dentro daquele local, o homem já estava em seu leito de morte. Victor choraria se possuísse lágrimas. Hefesto havia tirado até isso dele. Apenas permaneceu ajoelhado junto da cama improvisada em que estava seu pai. Sua mãe já havia ido há muito tempo, algo que também já havia afetado sua vida. Porém, não poderia negar que sentia muito mais pela morte de seu progenitor, já que o mesmo há se dividido em dois durante toda sua vida para lhe dar um futuro melhor. Todavia, estava tudo acabado. O homem morrera três dias depois, em estado de convulsão, perdendo toda consciência que um mortal poderia possuir em vida.

Os soldados estavam atenciosamente posicionados, esperando as ordens de seu capitão. Ninguém sabia o motivo daquele estranho estar inconsciente no meio do deserto, era obviamente um estrangeiro. Teria que tomar cuidado com seus movimentos, para ter certeza que isso não afetaria suas relações com toda uma nação. A última coisa que queriam era um guerra contra os sírios, e os mesmos, aparentemente, já haviam se manifestado.

Victor se movera rapidamente em direção para localizar logo o estranho homem. O mesmo havia sido colocado dentro de uma cabana para não gerar qualquer desconforto, porém, assim que acordasse seria interrogado. Nunca se sabe quando alguém pode ser um inimigo. Assim que o homem chegou na barraca fora avistar aquele ser. Era obviamente um grego, porém a origem de sua armadura poderia ser questionável. Algum mercenário talvez? Analisou, tentando encontrar o maior número de fatos presentes, incluindo armas e bagagem. Aquele homem era bem suspeito. Usava uma armadura de estranha forja e inúmeras armas, e, pela bússola, poderia dizer que procurava algo. Será que aquele homem havia desbravado o ardente deserto em busca de alguma coisa? Virou-se, e deu ordem para que os guardas permanecessem de olho naquele estranho individuo.

Dick abriu os olhos lentamente, a fim de evitar a extrema claridade que queimava seus olhos. Estava muito mal. Sentia sede e fome, sem contar que seu corpo estava demasiadamente mole. Será que havia sido atacado?Se fosse isso, poderia estar localizado em um território inimigo. Tentou lembrar sobre o que ocorrera, porém, apenas se lembrava do deserto. Assim que se levantou para ver aonde estava, sentiu uma forte tontura, e teve que voltar a deitar-se. Estava em um daqueles momentos em que um determinado indivíduo pensa que irá estar consciente até morrer. Rezava para seus deuses para não morrer naquele estranho local, porém parou assim que escutou vozes se aproximando. Fechou seus olhos, e fingiu estar dormindo.

- Senhor! - escutou um grupo de homens dizer. Estranhamente aqueles indivíduos falavam grego. Será que ele havia sido sequestrado por algum grupo político? Afinal, ele ainda era o filho adotivo de Brucius, um patrício.

Ouviu passos vindo em sua direção. Eles eram pesados e rítmicos, o que especificava que o homem deveria estar em perfeitas condições físicas. Um homem com passos pesados, mas sem qualquer ritmo condiz a ideia de o mesmo estar fora de forma, já que ele expressará cansaço na hora de andar. Enquanto que um homem muito magro já não conseguiria trazer passos pesados daquela maneira. Dick não poderia abrir seus olhos naquele momento, o que poderia trazer certos problemas para um fuga necessária. Já que os homens daquele local falavam a sua língua nativa, logo ele apenas permaneceria ali a escutar o que os mesmos tinham a dizer sobre o prisioneiro.

O que escutara não trouxera nenhum perigo. Apenas notara que os homens dentro daquele ambiente estavam tão desinformados quanto ele. Aparentemente, ele havia se perdido no deserto, o que desencadeio um desmaio. Os indivíduos daquele local, cujo nome não havia compreendido com exatidão, mas parecia algum vilarejo, haviam salvo a ele, porém temia o que isso poderia gerar para suas casas.

Vendo que não havia nenhum perigo, ele fingiu que estava prestes a acordar. Se ele não fosse um guerreiro, provavelmente poderia ser ator, pelo papel ali exercido. Depois de toda essa cena, em um lugar mais afastado, ele iria comemorar seu feito. Fez uma leve expressão de cansaço em sua face, abrindo seus olhos com um forte esforço, fingindo batalhar contra o excesso de luminosidade que atravessavam suas pálpebras, e, para finalizar, olhou para os lados com uma expressão de dúvida e ressentimento, o que fora o suficiente para convencer qualquer individuo presente naquela sala. O silêncio dominava o local. Todos, naquele instante, estavam tentando sanar suas dúvidas de qualquer maneira, tentando trazer o máximo de informação o possível apenas fixando-se no olhar do outro. Victor, notando aquilo, fora o primeiro a falar.

- Que bom que acordara. Por um instante pensávamos que iria demorar para que você pudesse sanar nossas árduas dúvidas. - disse sem trazer qualquer expressão em sua voz. - Bem, está disposto a levantar-te?

Dick olhou atentamente naquele homem que parecia ser o líder daquele grupo. O capacete coberto em sua face fazia com que nenhuma expressão pudesse ser notada naquele individuo, o que fazia com que uma das maiores táticas para leitura de fatos fosse perdida: a leitura do olhar. O mesmo pode apontar a falha, ressentimento e angustia. Dos mesmos é que se saem as lágrimas e a pontada de ódio. Não há maior espelho presente na alma do que o olhar. E, este espelho estava encoberto para o discípulo de Brucius. A movimentação do individuo era extremamente mecânica, e pouco também expressava sobre incerteza. Tudo o que poderia fazer naquele momento era confiar naquele suposto capitão, a fim de voltar à sua jornada o mais depressa possível.

Com isso, o patrício se levantara, finalmente, com equilíbrio suficiente para seguir o homem trajado de armadura em sua frente. Enquanto o seguia, tentava descobrir qual era o peso que aquele homem possuía. Seus passos geravam fortes pegadas sobre o solo, o que fazia com que o mesmo não se tornasse nada discreto por onde passava. Era Victor fosse feito de metal. Dick retirou tais ideias absurdas de sua mente, se concentrando para não dizer nada mais do que aquele homem precisasse. A última coisa que queria era que seus segredos fossem declarados a um estranho qualquer. Resolvera, enquanto isso, admirar o ambiente em que estava. Aparentemente, nada demais poderia ser encontrado naquele local. Era um espécie de cidade-fortaleza no meio do deserto, com pequenas casas feitas de pedras, as quais deveriam possuir cerca de três cômodos. Uma horta, que ocupava quase toda vila era encontrado no lado Leste do mesma, a qual possuía um boa variedade de vegetais e verduras para a alimentação da população. Também poderia ser visto um estábulo de pequeno porte, com animais feitos para comer. O exército local deveria ter menos de cem membros, o que poderia ser preocupante em caso de alguma guerra externa, porém, pelo o que Dick notara, a cidade era pacifista, e não uma conquistadora. As pessoas ali presentes também era bem simples, usando roupas feitas de couraça, e realizando trabalhos para uma estrutura básica naquele sociedade. Vira ali boticários, médicos, sapateiros, construtores, etc. Porém, uma coisa havia o deixado intrigado, por que a cabana onde ficava o ferreiro possuía tão grande porte? Notara então que aquela cidade, mesmo sendo bem pequena, possuía uma poderosa tecnologia. Notara o quantidade de armas de guerra que os muros eram equipados, e o maquinário utilizado para tratar a terra. Nem mesmo na poderosa Roma aquilo ali era feito. Será que ali morava alguma espécie de inventor?

Assim que chegara na suposta casa de Victor, o aprendiz de Brucius retornou sua mente nos fatos que naquele instante ocorriam. A casa do homem era demasiadamente simplória, em qualquer tipo de mobília, porém, os artefatos ali presentes eram bem mais interessantes do que qualquer imóvel. Havia várias miniaturas de projetos mecânicos ali esculpidos em alguma espécie de metal, muito parecidas com o que presenciara lá fora. Aquele homem era o inventor daqueles maravilhas. Dick, ao notar sobre esse fato, não sabia mais o que pensar sobre aquele ambiente. Pensara que levaria fácil vantagem sobre aqueles indivíduos, porém notara que estava errado. A inteligência e sabedoria ali presentes eram bem desenvolvidas. Ele deveria tomar cuidado com aquele curioso homem em sua frente. O mesmo já se encontrava sentado, olhando fixamente para seu rosto. Era mais do que óbvio que aquele homem queria tirar vantagem de seu ser. Teria que ser mais astuto que o mesmo. Sentou-se na cadeira, em frente ao homem, e esperou que o mesmo fizesse alguma pergunta.

Victor olhou para o homem jovem em sua frente. O mesmo não aparentava ser perigoso. Pela aparência do sujeito, este só poderia ser grego. Aquele modo de falar, seus olhos e expressões. Era lógico que ele havia saído de um lar na Grécia. Tentou analisar seu modo de ser a ponto de encontrar algo que o indicasse como vilão ou aliado. Nada. O homem se encontrava tão inexpressivo, o qual não trazia nada sobre o mesmo. Era mais do que óbvio que ele não queria facilitar as coisas. Victor seria ríspido, então.

- De onde veio? - perguntou ele espontaneamente.

- Roma. - disse Dick, simplesmente.

- Apenas uma dica para ti: quanto mais palavras você pronunciar, melhor será para ti. Logo poderá sair, e todos saem bem. - disse Victor, ainda sem trazer qualquer expressão em sua voz. - Então, vamos para a próxima pergunta. Você não é romano, mas grego. Vejo isso em sua face. Pode afirmar isso depois, se quiser. Porém, minha pergunta é outra, o que estava fazendo, vagando no meio do deserto, sem ao menos conhecer algo sobre esse tipo de vida.

- Estava em busca de alguma cidade na região do Egito.

- Alguma cidade, qual? - um tom agressivo invadiu a voz do homem gigante.

- Não sei. Estou seguindo pistas dadas pelo meu pai para encontrar o mais belo tesouro que um mortal poderia possuir. Se ele realmente estiver certo, seria como se eu ganhasse na loteria neste momento. Nenhum homem nunca conseguiria o que eu poderia possuir neste instante. Nem ao menos você. Oh, poderoso inventor.

- E, que tesouro seria esse? Que eu saiba, vários mortais já conseguiram alcançar pertences como ouro, prata e bronze. Na última vez que notei, também, os mesmos já alcançaram a conquista, mulher amada e necessidades intelectuais. Não entendo o que você posso estar dizendo com isso. Pelo o que notei até este mesmo instante, nada demais tem para mostrar à mim, apenas que és um lunático. Desminta isto para mim, agora, se não quiser sair daqui e ir direto para um sanatório.

- Não irei à lugar nenhum, apenas para meu destino. Posso enfrentar seu pequeno e frágil exército quantas vezes que quiser. Porém, tenho dó de seu ser. O que um inventor de dons tão notáveis estaria fazendo aqui no meio do deserto. Deve ser tão louco como eu seria, teoricamente. Façamos um tratado de paz, e ninguém sairá prejudicado. Que tal?

- Mentes. Nunca eu faria isso. Não mandaria desafiar meu exército, pois eu tenho pena deles, em entrar em contato com algo tão baixo quanto a ti. Eu desafiaria a ti a me enfrentar, se soubesse que pudesse se defender, ao menos. Porém, apenas deixarei que você vai embora, afinal, notei que nada demais poderia causar à uma formiga, quem não tardaria a te picar, e fazê-lo se decompor em pleno solo.

Por um instante a sala ficou em silêncio. De repente, aqueles dois seres movidos pela mesma emoção de nada sentir, naquele momento exaltavam suas vozes como se fossem superante e sopranos brigando pela conquista de uma poderosa escala. Seus olhares fuzilavam em direção um ao outro. Aparentemente, aquele pequeno e aconchegante espaço virava quente e apertado demais para o ego daqueles dois seres. Um instante de fúria, e nada mais. Algo estranho, para, ao menos, questionar, sem um tiro a levar. Nada mais poderia ser feito. Tudo já havia sido gerado em um pequeno diálogo. Um homem dizia ao outro, telepaticamente, a declaração formal de guerra. Ambos saíam segundos depois, no meio do campo de batalha improvisado. Olhares curiosos invadiam aquele espaço, questionando o que poderia estar ocorrendo ali, naquele momento. Victor, um homem, geralmente, pacifista, agora se encontrava em plena fúria, a qual nunca havia sido expressa pelo homem em nenhum momento de seu vida.

Dick olhava furiosamente para seu adversário. Aquele homem, aos seus olhos, era algo absolutamente estranho. Ele possuía algo próximo de um metro e vinte centímetros de altura, e sua massa muscular era extraordinária. Viu a armadura em torno do braço do individuo, e se assustou com isso. Quando Brucius havia começado a ensinar aulas de artes marciais ao garoto, ele havia dito que era muito difícil para um homem da estatura deles conseguir derrubar alguém com extrema massa muscular. Seria algo como uma operação suicida. Um golpe dele nem atingiria o corpo daquele ser. Deveria ser cauteloso. Porém, ele havia se lembrado de algo: Victor nunca havia dito que ele não poderia utilizar de armas. Um homem grande ainda é homem se entrar em contato com armas destruidoras. O que deveria fazer era atacar aquele gigante com seu armamento especial. Não haveria como perder. O cérebro ganharia da força.

Ambos estavam preparados para o combate. Como som de fundo, as vozes dos soldados de Victor avisando para a população se afastar. Dick sabia bem como aquilo funcionava. Uma batalha em uma cidade pequena: todos querem assistir. Ele, novamente, focou-se no estranho adversário, quem não fazia sequer um pequeno aquecimento para iniciar a lutar.

- Está pronto? - o líder perguntou.

- Sempre. - disse Dick, em seu último momento de coragem.

Assim que a lutar iniciou, o aprendiz de Brucius resolvera, já, utilizar de uma de suas armas para terminar logo esta disputa. Ao contrário de sua antiga armadura, ele, como Asa Noturna, possuía diversos acessórios escondidos em seu traje, a fim de evitar problemas para transportá-los. Ele determinou que isso havia ocorrido porque Brucius viajava muito com o mesmo, e a portabilidade poderia ser algo bem útil. Seu mestre havia lhe dito poucas coisas sobre o que fizera em sua longa jornada de dez anos, porém, depois de uma forte existência, ele havia conseguido algo referente à Liga da Justiça, um grupo de heróis de diversas localidades, juntos por um único objetivo: defender. Infelizmente, o grupo não durou muito, e Brucius retornou à sua cidade natal, como Batman. Dick, seu aprendiz, nunca havia entrado em contato com heróis com poderes, como os da Liga da Justiça, será que seu mestre havia tido muita dificuldade para conseguir ficar ao nível dos mesmos? Ao olhar pela primeira vez no rosto daquele grande homem, ainda quando criança, ele poderia dizer que aquele homem havia passado por várias grandes epopeias.

Infelizmente, não era o momento apropriado para se pensar nisso. A batalha já havia começado, e, o inimigo não havia dado qualquer brecha à ele até naquele instante. Após alguns minutos de combate corpo-a-corpo(iniciado contra sua vontade), Dick havia deduzido que Victor era incansável. Teria de utilizar de sua inteligência para vencer. Em seu cinto de utilidades, conseguiu retirar uma besta de pequeno porte, porém potente. Brucius, várias vezes, utilizou de várias experiências a fim de inventar armas de menor porte, para favorecer a portabilidade das mesmas, porém, sem que as mesmas perdessem sua potência. Isso era algo que nenhum exército, até àquele momento, havia feito. O tiro da arma possuía uma poderosa potência, à ponto de conseguir atravessar dez homem à uma distância de cento e cinquenta metros. Sua flecha havia sido projetada para possuir alta aerodinâmica. Assim que jogou a primeira flecha, a mesma conseguiu gerar um forte estrago em seu inimigo. Assim que Dick notou que um buraco na armadura do adversário havia sido criado, ele parou para apreciar sua invulnerabilidade. Assustou-se. Não era possível, como aquele homem conseguia transportar duas armaduras em seu corpo. Isso demasiadamente pesado. Então, uma ideia invadiu a mente de Dick: meta-humano. Só poderia ser um homem com força adulterada. Já sabia como poderia vencer esta guerra: como o poder de sua língua.

- Eu pararia de lutar agora, se eu fosse você. - disse ele em um tom ameaçador.

Victor, naquele instante, havia finalmente parado. Seu corpo não expressa qualquer cansaço, o que trazia mais argumentos para a tese do romano.

- Por que devemos parar a luta? - disse simplesmente.

- Por que eu seu segredo. - Dick disse.

Se o outro homem pudesse ver, naquele exato momento, os olhos de Victor por detrás de seu capacete, veria o medo puro. Temia entender como seu adversário havia conseguido compreender seu segredo, estaria tudo acabado. Aquela tribo era demasiadamente conservadora para aceitar o diferente. Não importaria o que ele havia dado àquele grupo, no fim, nada adiantaria. Havia uma coisa sensata a fazer, porém, que iria por em risco toda sua liderança.

- Podemos conversar sobre isso com mais calma em minha casa, por favor. - viu o olhar desapontado do outro homem. - Se você acertar o meu segredo, poderá sair daqui livre.

E assim fizeram. Entraram na cabana de Victor, e, para aliviar qualquer tensão, o comandante havia pedido para que seus soldados o manter a população afastada. Com isso, um enorme círculo em torno da pequena casa fora formando, até que toda população ali estivesse. Ninguém poderia escutar nada, mas a esperança era a última coisa que morreria. Enquanto isso, ambos haviam sentado em frente ao outro, em busca das repostas certas. Dick possuía a certeza de que o jogo de cartas havia sido ganho, pois encontrara o calcanhar de Aquiles daquele gigante.

- Então, qual seria meu segredo? - perguntou o homem com a maior calma possível.

- Você é um meta-humano. - disse. - Não adianta me negar, eu sei. Vi por debaixo de sua armadura, teria de ser muita coincidência isso. Uma armadura sobre a outra. A primeira hipótese que eu havia lançado era sobre uma força absurda, porém, você se move com muita facilidade para possuir duas armaduras. Seu corpo está sob esta armadura, porém o mesmo também o é. Você é talhado em metal. Por isso que nunca tira o capacete, ou suas roupas. Como ninguém aqui notou sobre isso?

- Ninguém nunca me perguntou sobre isso porque menti para eles. - afirmou. - Disse que havia aderido uma grande deformação por causa da guerra, e ninguém nunca me pediu para retirar meu capacete. Eu dizia possuir vergonha. O que é verdade. - pausou. - Em parte, você acertou, garoto prodígio, porém, não tudo. Não sou meta-humano, nasci normal. Em parte, contei a verdade à eles, fui ferido em guerra, e deformado, mas nenhum dos dois se entrelaçam nesta história. O primeiro foi gerado pela queda de um cavalo. Fiquei paralítico, e padeci por maus tratos. O segundo fora o motivo pelo qual renasci. Hefesto, deus da forja, me deu um novo corpo em metal para traçar um destino incerto sobre o qual me lançara. Ele havia me dito para ir em busca de meu pai, que havia dado um presságio em sonho sobre seu filho estar vivo.

"Porém, quando cheguei aqui, onde ele havia se mudado, já era tarde demais. Este lugar fora atacado pela peste, e, ele, não havia conseguido sobreviver. Ninguém aqui sabe que aquele moribundo era meu pai, já que o mesmo dissera que seu filho havia morrido em guerra. Nunca saberei se ele morreu em doença ou desgosto. Curei a cidade, e virei alguém respeitado aqui. Fiz daqui um lugar melhor para se viver, mas sei se estes indivíduos que vivem aqui soubesse sobre o que eu realmente sou, nunca iriam me aceitar. Por favor, não conte nada à eles. Dar-te-ei qualquer coisa."

Dick estava comovido. Não poderia pedir qualquer coisa daquele ser. Um homem que havia morrido e renascido. Que história ele possuía para contar, e que fardo ele carregava. Sentiu-se triste pelo ser em seu frente, e sabia que nada poderia fazer para mudá-lo. Apenas disse a coisa mais sensata à fazer.

- Dê-me minhas coisas, e irei embora sem contar qualquer coisa sobre ti. Quero também comida e água, já que as minhas se acabaram antes de eu chegar aqui. Com isso, irei me despedir, se não for infortúnio lhe chamar de amigo.

O comandante concordara com isso. Chamou seus soldados e pediu-lhes para arranjar o que lhe fora pedido. Um dos homens havia perguntado o porque da mudança de ideia súbita, e o androide apenas lhe dissera que havia ocorrido um mal entendido com Dick, e tudo havia sido resolvido. Não eram mais inimigos, mas compartilhavam o segredo do outro. Um fato de extrema importância aos dois iria embora daquelas terras, e os habitantes das mesmas nunca mais saberiam sobre o que ocorrera. Quando Victor, finalmente, precisasse ir embora, sua história sumiria do mapa para todo sempre.

Dick pegou a pequena sacola disponibilizada pelo comandante. Finalmente iria embora daquele lugar ultrapassado. Uma comunidade. Apenas a menção dessa palavra já iria lhe fazer rir. Pelo menos a resolução de sua questão sobre o porque que um inventor se encontrava naquele fim de mundo havia sido solucionada. Imaginara o que ocorreria se um dia seu grande segredo fosse descoberto. Com sua descoberta, seu orgulho subiu fortemente. Há tempos que pensara que ele poderia ser apenas uma sombra de Batman, naquele momento sua mente mostrou que ele poderia tomar outros rumos. Poderia ser um herói, assim como seu mestre. Já não estava mais com sete anos de idade, esperando com que aquele homem lhe informasse tudo o que ele deveria fazer. Iria e busca de seu destino. Falando em destino, seria melhor que ele checasse se todas suas coisas estavam dentro da sacola. A última coisa que gostaria de saber era que havia perdido sua bússola mágica. Mataria o irresponsável que fizesse isso.

Começou a checar as coisas de sua pequena sacola. Lá havia a água e nutrientes que havia pedido, e seus pertences pessoais. Começara a tirar um por um. Uma faca, alguns pedaços de pergaminho com anotações, um pano para dormir, sua bússola...Ela estava aqui. Assim que a viu ficou mais aliviado. Ele resolveu olhá-la por mais um momento, em busca de localizar o seu futuro trajeto. Estranho. Parecia que a mesma se movia para outra direção na última vez em que havia visto. Era como se houvesse ultrapassado seu objetivo.

O comandante Victor resolveu dar o último adeus àquele esperto rapaz que passar a em seu caminho. Provavelmente nunca mais iria vê-lo. Por um lado era bom, já que seu segredo nunca seria revelado, por outro ruim, não sabia o porque, mas gostaria de conhecer um pouco mais sobre aquele tal de Dick, um grego que se passava por romano. Viu que o jovem ainda estava parado na praça da cidadela, e ele poderia facilmente alcançá-lo. Logo, correu rapidamente em direção ao outro homem em busca de despedi-lo. Quando se aproximou do mesmo, viu que este se encontrava chocado, olhando para uma bússola em suas mãos.

- Você esta bem? - perguntou rapidamente.

Dick não possuía palavras para explicar o que estava ocorrendo ali. A bússola mágica, quando fora aproximada do comandante Victor simplesmente havia enlouquecido. Seu ponteiro se encontrava em constante e rápida rotação, a qual nem se poderia acompanhar. Quando ele havia saído de Roma, seu tutor havia dito que ele saberia quando o objeto iria dar um sinal à ele. Aparentemente, este momento havia chegado. Victor era seu destino? Como isso poderia ser? Será que eles estavam destinados a andar por aí juntos? E, agora, sempre havia pensado que seu destino seria algum lugar, e não uma pessoa. Como iria convencê-lo a ir junto dele.

Ele se aproximou do homem, que, naquele instante, olhava à ele com as maiores dúvidas sobre seus pensamentos. Deveria haver uma maneira.

**Bem, está finalizado mais um capítulo. Neste conhecemos Victor, umas das personagens presentes na história a partir de agora. No próximo capítulo haverá uma fusão de ambas partes, tanto Ravena e Jinx quanto Victor e Dick. Bem, desculpem o atraso, tive alguns problemas para digitar este capítulo. **

**OK. Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo. Por favor, comentem.**

**Obrigada. **


End file.
